Of Pirates and Thieves: At World's End
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: After Jack goes down with the ship, everyone goes to get him from the Locker of Davy Jones, but Barbossa, Lizzie, Will, and Jason all have different motives for getting him back. Along the way they have to deal with Beckett, Pirate Lords, and Davy Jones himself! Can Jason get his father back and survive this battle for pirate freedom? And is Tia Dalma who she seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow POTC lovers! Here is my third installement! Please read the others, including the one I made in the middle of COTBP and DMC. Anyway, somethings you need to know: Jason is still 12, it's just been a few months not a year. Kyra is 14, Sam is 12. A few things may or may not change, depending on where I want this to go. ANother thing, Jason may seem okay or slightly moody in this story, but it's because he's fighting an enternal battle with himself. Again, please read the other stories first. Especially the last chap of DMC. **

**Disclaimer: I only own, Jason, Kyra, and Sam. Nothing else sadly :( **

* * *

(~Chapter 1: Sao Feng~)

_Five months after DMC…_

I sat in the crow's nest, sitting down so that I could be alone for a while. Not once had I been fully alone on this trip and it was starting to bug me. It wasn't like I didn't appreciate the gestures from my friends, but still…. All this smothering was starting to wear me down. I did have a rough time those first few months, locking myself below deck, but here I was. Wasn't that good enough? I wasn't down below anymore, at least not as long, and yet they still acted as if I was about to jump ship. I looked up at the orange-pink sky and sighed heavily, pushing back on my bandana just a bit, getting lost in thoughts again. I just wanted things to go smoothly.

"Where in the blue blazes is he?" Barbossa bellowed from down below and I scowled. So much for getting a break from watchful eyes. Even that ass won't leave me be. "SPARROW!" He snarled loudly and I could tell that he was really pissed.

"Shut the hell up." I muttered lowly, and proceeded with examining the skyline. I wasn't about to go down to listen to him whine.

"Jason!" Lizzie called and I groaned getting up to lean over the edge of the crow's nest. I couldn't ignore her, try as I might; she was the only one who actually didn't try to smoother me. In fact she kept her distance most time and for that I was little suspicious and grateful too. I spotted her down on the lower deck calling for me at the top of the cellar stairs.

"What does that git want now?" I called back and she turned to look up, as did most of who was on the deck with her. I saw Sam wave at me from his stance on the steps and beside him Kyra flipped me off. She didn't like it when I spoke rudely to her father, but like I had told her I didn't really care. I wanted to repeat the gesture to her badly, but Lizzie was looking, so only half-waved at her and Sam. Barbossa caught my attention this time with a loud growl and I saw him rolling his eyes from where I was.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Barbossa snapped tapping his foot. "You're supposed be down here!"

"I changed me mind!" I called back, grinning, feeling rather impish. "I don't want to come down." Barbossa glared up at me and stomped up under where I was and stood there looking like he wanted to explode.

"Have ye forgotten who the captain is whelp?" He snarled and I frowned. No, I hadn't forgotten that. He looked smug then. "Well, as captain I order you to come down from there." I wanted to throw something at him, but decided against it, as I climbed down from the nest slowly.

My feet hit the deck with a soft thud and I turned to see Barbossa eyeing me with a pissed look. Once, that would have shaken me a bit, but I was used to his stupid ways by now. He then got that look on his face that told me I was in for a long night of work, which I always pretended to hate, just so he give me the night shifts. Truth be told I liked being in the dark, almost alone on the ship with the sea and wind. It was like my own private spot. And it helped me with my nightmare problems. I hadn't sleep well in quite a while.

"Just for that insolence, you're going to take the night shift again." he said mockingly and I made a show of looking worried.

"Don't do that! I came down didn't I?" I said looking at him imploringly, but like I knew he would, he only smirked.

"Guess ye should have thought of that before, ya ran your mouth." I only frowned at the deck briefly, before looking back up at him.

"Now that, I found ye, we need to talk." I only arched an eyebrow, wondering what it was he wanted to speak to me about. "About this Singapore business." Oh that. I actually dreaded going anywhere near that place, but Sao Feng the overlord of Singaporean pirates, had the only map that could take us to the end of the world. Grandpa had told me stories of Sao Feng and I really didn't want anything to do with the man.

"Oh." I said and then followed his 'majesty' down the steps and into the cabin. William Turner the ex-blacksmith, I saw was already sitting around the small table and he watched me with a slight ghost of a smile on his lips. Only he knew that I had gone to crow's nest to bug our captain. I grinned at him and he almost let out a laugh. Kyra from his left side, made a noise that clearly stated that she didn't find my prank any funnier than before and I got a chance then to return the gesture she had thrown me earlier. She huffed at me, her sky blue eyes narrowing at me. Stop it, stupid, they seemed to relay and I only gave a brief nod. Maybe I was being a little more of a pest than usual, but I had a reason to.

Sam coughed and I looked at him as he twiddled with his hat, pulling down on his dirty blonde head nervously. His green eyes looked at me from under his hat and I grinned at him with reassurance. He often worried that I wasn't getting better about dealing with certain things and I hadn't meant to make him, feeling like that, but I couldn't help it. Getting out from under everyone's freaking radar was like an addicting game. I had to do it; it was the only way to stay clear and the only way to help block memories, painful memories that I willed myself to try and get past.

Lizzie came in followed by Tia Dalma and they both greeted me with smiles, though Tia's was a great deal wider. Gibbs patted me as he passed and I followed him to sit near he did. When I wasn't being alone, I kept near the man and he didn't seem to mind at all. I sat next to him and we all turned to look at the door as Barbossa came in finally with Pintel and Ragetti, his two loyal followers, in tow.

"Now, seeing as everyone is present now," he started giving me a disgusted look to which I only smirked back giving my best smug look. Will snickered at my face, but clammed up when Barbossa glared at him. "We can now begin. As we discussed before, Turner is to go ahead of us and try to get the map from under Sao Feng, since we all know he'd not be giving it to us willingly. What exactly is your plan of action, Turner?" Will resisted an eye roll, as we all turned our attention to him and he cleared his throat.

"Simply to sneak into the temple and take the maps without getting caught." He said with a slight shrug.

"Simple, easy to remember, I like it." Gibbs nodded with approval and I winced as a memory of those almost familiar words bubbled up. Quickly I shoved the dizzying emotion down, willing myself to wait until my night shift to think on it alone. Gibbs must have felt me wince, because he looked over apologetically, but I made out like I hadn't done anything. He frowned at me, but I didn't turn completely to look at him.

"Fine." Barbossa wasted no time in agreeing with Will, since he was too busy wanting to tell us what _his_ plan was. "Now this is the rest of the plan. Once Turner is in….."

* * *

_A few days later…_

I sat in a small boat behind Elizabeth as we paddled towards the meeting place Barbossa had told us of. Both of us wore outfits that we had stolen from a few Singaporean villagers and so were hidden from watching naval eyes. However our goal _**was**_ to get noticed by Sao Feng's men, that way we would be able to let them know we seek an audience with him. Sao-Feng was one of nine Pirate Lords, my Dad being one of them, and we needed a ship from him as well as a new crew since most of us had been run ragged by ourselves. Barbossa only wanted to help, I was sure, because the _**song**_ had been sung, the one song that summons all pirates to its call. When sung, Barbossa said, it meant that all Pirate Lords are to commence at Shipwreck Cove. I was actually a little nervous about going back to Shipwreck. There was no telling what Grandpa had heard about Dad and me. It was rumored that I was dead too.

Elizabeth began to sing softly, pulling me out of my thoughts, as she paddled us along the waters surrounding Singapore's houses. I joined in, knowing the words by heart.

_Some have died and some are alive_

_Others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage_

_And the devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave_

_Hear its sepulchral tone_

_A call to all_

_Paid heed the squall_

We both paused in our singing, as we went under a low bridge and we watched as a few men from Beckett's troop went over our heads. Thankfully our disguises were good enough to cover us. All around us fireworks ignited, blazing bright against the dimly lit night and making a thick fog of smoke above the water line. Once we were clear we started in again, getting closer to the dock that was almost hidden up ahead, by thick bushes.

_Turn your sails to home_

_Yo ho_

_Haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

We reached the far dock and got out of the boat continuing to sing as to fool anyone who might find us suspicious. I helped her out with a slight smile and she smiled back, though it never reached her eyes.

_Heave-ho_

_Thieve.._

"Thief and beggar." Said a voice interrupting our singing and we turned to see three men come out of the shadows and the one, who had spoken before, spoke again.

"_Never shall we die._" He finished singing. "A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman and a child. Both alone." I put my hand on the handle of my concealed pistol as they drew closer.

"What makes you think their alone?" Barbossa's voice sounded to our right and we all looked to see him coming down some steps in the back. I didn't loosen up though, I knew better. Who knew what was going to happen now. It was then that I spotted Kyra, she too had a hand on her cutlass, but she didn't draw it. Her gaze met mine and she seemed rather doubtful about the situation, not that I blamed her. From what I was told about these men, they always found a way to cheat others.

"You protect them?" The Singaporean man asked angrily, bringing me and Kyra both back to the conversation. He didn't even see Elizabeth leave my side, until he felt a cool blade upon his neck and he stiffened.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" She asked at the same time I had drawn my pistol with a lazy grin.

"Or me?" Barbossa rolled his eyes and motioned for us to stop what we were doing.

"Your master's expecting us." Barbossa informed the men before us. "And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Elizabeth let go of the man and I lowered my pistol as we got another glance from Barbossa.

"Pick those feet up!" A man called somewhere above us and we were all suddenly wary of being spotted. Even Sao Feng's own men had to be careful not to be spotted by Beckett's officers. We all went and pressed up against a wall as soldiers ran across from the other side shouting all the while and Barbossa had an arm in front of Kyra protectively. He may be a git at times, but he did love his daughter.

As soon as they were gone, the Singaporean men motioned for us to follow them and they led us into an underground tunnel that winded its way through the city. Another one of Sao Feng's assurances that the navy wouldn't catch them. Barbossa and Elizabeth were in front and Kyra walked beside me as we went through the dark tunnel silently.

Somewhere close by were the rest of the crew and Sam. Led by Gibbs, they were to get under Sao Feng's bathhouse room and when we gave a signal, they were to toss our weapons to us because Sao Feng would make sure we didn't have any when we got up to him. And somewhere was Tia Dalma, but as to where I wasn't sure, I just knew that she had a plan of her own up her sleeve.

* * *

Finally we reached the end of the tunnel and came out into the middle of the largest part of the town. It was a huge marketplace typesetting with loads of things to look at and places to shop it. Kyra was eyeing a particularly nice looking dress in the window of a shop and I was sure that Barbossa had seen her looking.

"Have you heard from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa quietly and I had been wondering the same. It had been a while since he had left.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and for you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa murmured back. He then gave me a look and addressed me. "And you better be on your toes boy, he can't know your name." I didn't have to ask why. Sao Feng and Dad had not been on good terms. "Just don't say anything unless spoken to. Both of ye." He added looking at Kyra too. She nodded, but I rolled my eyes at his back as he turned back around and Kyra elbowed me playfully.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature, and sense of fair play." Barbossa informed and I scoffed.

"Fair play my foot." I muttered and he turned to glare at me. "You wouldn't know fair play if it bit ya on the bum." Kyra snickered quietly, unable to hold back. "We're pirates mate, don't play fair."

"Quiet." He snapped, clearly not liking my statements. "Ye too much like your father for my taste. And the sooner we get him the better." I grinned widely as he rolled his eyes and turned back around with a growl. Kyra rolled her eyes now.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Aye." I winked at her and she scowled with a head shake.

The men led us to a large door and we stopped to wait as one of the men went up and knocked on it. A small window opened up seconds later and the man spoke something in Chinese to the window. It shut soon after that and then the large doors swung open. Walking inside, we were made to stop again, this time at a table.

There we had to put all of our weapons onto the table so that we wouldn't offend Sao Feng. Barbossa and Kyra lay their pistols upon the table and a few other things, before looking at me. I pulled out my two hidden pistols and my knife and several other small knives I had hidden on my person. Barbossa rolled his eyes when I had finished leaving a small pile of daggers on the table. Elizabeth placed her weapons on the table as well and then we tried to keep going but the man stopped us.

"Do you think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" A man asked and then he narrowed his eyes at Kyra. "Her too." Barbossa wanted to argue, but a pistol was thrust into his face.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Barbossa said and then the Singaporean turned his attention to Elizabeth.

"Remove. Please." He said and angrily she took off her hat that she had and slung it away as did Kyra. I heard a few men whisper excitedly about Kyra's auburn hair color and Barbossa frowned at them icily and they shut up, somewhat.

Next Lizzie took off her vest that she had stolen and revealed many more concealed weapons, making the man look at Barbossa and Barbossa grinned nervously. I snorted and he glanced at me with a warning to not talk. One by one Elizabeth took the pistols out of her waist pockets and laid them onto the table. She pulled a bomb out of her other vest and put it on the table before removing it. She now wore just a plain blue shirt and brown breeches and was looking about as angry as could be. Barbossa was grinning madly and I resisted the urge to kick his shin as he observed her.

Kyra was next and Barbossa didn't look so smug anymore as she tossed off her coat and slung what she had hidden onto the table. Though, she didn't have as much as Lizzie, she still carried a lot more than I had. Once she was done she frowned at the men around her, folding her arms across her chest. Barbossa glared at the men around them, who were eyeing Lizzie and her both. They didn't care how old she was.

We had thought Lizzie was through but she held up a finger before we could walk around the table. Reaching somewhere behind her, she suddenly tugged on a weapon and finally pulled a very large pistol from who knows where. Barbossa looked to see where exactly she had hidden this large weapon, but couldn't figure it out and I resisted the urge to look as Kyra pretty much dared me to do so. Lizzie glanced at us and we grinned nervously at her as she shrugged. We were stopped again though as we reached the steps and tried to go passed yet again.

"Remove." The man said indicating her pants and she looked horrified. "Please." He gave a sickening grin and she gritted her teeth. Barbossa and I looked away as she shoved her pants off and I felt my cheeks flame red with slight embarrassment. Luckily no one asked that Kyra do the same or well….We wouldn't be here, because I'm sure that Barbossa would have shot every one of them first. Finally, we were allowed to pass and we went through to a strange room full of steam and running water.

* * *

Sao Feng owned the largest bathhouse and everywhere you looked there were people sitting in tubs of steamy water. We passed several bathers as we made our way to the back. Kyra shivered in disgust as men leered at her and she ended up standing as close to Barbossa as she could get. I looked around the room, trying to decide where to go if there was a fight. Always look for an escape I had been taught and I wasn't about to forget.

Standing in the very back of the bathhouse, his back to us and arms spread wide I could only assume was Sao Feng himself. Two women stood on either side of him, both painted beautifully and they giggled and pointed when they saw me, as I lifted my hat a fraction to get a better look. Kyra smacked my hat back down over my eyes with a scoffing laugh and I glared at her as she turned back around.

The women quieted when Sao Feng turned to face us for the first time. He was a tall man with a bald head, a long scraggly beard (about a foot long) and extremely long fingernails. He wore robes of black silk and I could see long thin scars all over head from battles years ago. Barbossa bowed to him with a flourish and indicated that we should do the same. Hesitantly we did, though none of us liked it.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng said as we straightened back up with relief that he was being civil. I noticed when he spoke he could speak English well but with a slight Chinese accent. Sao Feng lifted a cloth to his mouth as he sniffed, almost as if he had a cold and I wondered if that was what the steam was for.

"More steam." he called and one of the women went and pulled on a string, releasing more thick streams of steam into the air from the vents underneath us. How did I guess? When it had cleared somewhat he turned to address us again looking a little livelier.

"I understand you have a request to make of me." He arched an eyebrow, looking at each one of us in turn.

"More of a proposal to ye." Barbossa stated as Sao Feng approached us slowly. "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Hm." Feng said scratching the top of his head. "It's an odd coincidence." He stated and I got a bad feeling.

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked, peering around Barbossa as she spoke.

"No." He said and then he started to walk around. "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He lifted a large chart from a small man that held it and I heard Elizabeth gasp quietly and we all looked at each other briefly.

"The navigational charts. The route to the Farthest Gate." Suddenly angry he threw it to another man before stalking towards Barbossa and we backed up a little. Kyra came out from behind me where I hadn't seen her go earlier and Sao Feng paused to look between her and Barbossa.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" he asked and I started getting more nervous. Something wasn't right.

"He knows." Kyra hissed in my ear and I shushed her.

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa tried to sound convincing as Sao Feng looked at us each in the face, or everyone but me, since I still had a hat over my eyes. Lord Feng narrowed his eyes and walked backwards slowly a sly look upon his face and gave a nod to a person at our right. We looked over and saw them lift a person up out of the heated pool of water. It was Will, hands tied to a long stick and that's what they used to pull him up with as he coughed and sputtered water.

"This is the thief." Feng said going to stand beside Will. "Is his face familiar to you?" We all shook our heads, knowing better than to admit it. Feng obliviously didn't believe us for he pulled a pointed stake up from his robes and held it up at Will with a smug look.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it." He was about to stab Will in the gut when Elizabeth made a choking sound. Feng turned to us instantly and gave us an evil smirk as he tucked the stake away and came back towards us slowly. Will blinked at us groggily and I briefly wondered how long he had been under there.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality." Sao Feng hissed.

"Sao Feng I assure you I had no idea…"Barbossa began but Feng cut him off angrily.

"That he would get caught!" he shouted, finishing the sentence and getting into Barbossa's face. All around us Feng's men gathered to block us off. "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker." Barbossa held Elizabeth back as she tried to come forward.

"But I cannot help but wonder…Why?" He stared us waiting for an answer and making sure Lizzie wouldn't run forward, Barbossa flipped a coin at Feng, who caught it expertly. He blew on it and then held it up to his ear. It was the way that the Pirate Lords knew of that the song had been sung and the look on his face revealed he had discovered it too.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court." Barbossa stated. "As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."

"More steam." Sao Feng stated and someone pulled another cord. But this time nothing happened. I gulped knowing full well as to why the steam hadn't risen. Gibbs and the others were down below us and I was pretty sure none of them knew how to run the machines that were under us. "More steam!" Feng shouted and finally one of them figured out what to do and steam rose from the vents. For the moment we were safe and I heard Kyra sigh with relief.

"There is a price on all our heads." Sao Feng commented with his back to us.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed.

"It is true. It seems the only way that a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." Sao Feng glanced at Will as he spoke.

"We must put our differences aside. The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa told and Sao Feng arched an eyebrow.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng argued back and Elizabeth got mad then.

"You can fight!" she yelled at him coming forward. A man tried to grip her arm but she jerked out of it. "Get off me!" she stomped up to Sao Feng. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore, you command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater!" She screamed at him and I tensed as Sao Feng stepped towards her, but to my surprise he didn't lift a hand to her.

"Elizabeth Swann." He said as he circled her. "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting." She stiffened as he neared her and then he looked at Kyra who was half hidden behind Barbossa.

"You have a lovely daughter, Captain Barbossa. Though I can see she will become lovelier still in few years. She has a spirit." Kyra blushed despite the situation and Barbossa resisted the urge to make everyone stop ogling her as Sao Feng went back to the steps.

"But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question." He called down to us. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will said and I saw Sao Feng look murderously around. "He's one of the pirate lords." Will continued and this only angered him further. Suddenly his angry gaze fell upon me and I stiffened, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Who are you?" He snapped and then glared at Barbossa, tossing looks of suspicion at me. "Who is he?" He demanded. Bugger.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Review and discover what happens next! Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Here's the next chap! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait!**

**A special thanks to my two reviewers, Shadowknight1121 and Superfan44 you are both awesome! **

(~Chapter 2: Who am I and Who's that guy?~)

Before...

"_Who are you?" He snapped and then glared at Barbossa, tossing looks of suspicion at me. "Who is he?" He demanded._

_Now..._

"He's no one Sao Feng I assure you." Barbossa stated, looking in my direction in slight alarm. I only blinked back equally confused as to why his attention was suddenly upon me. Had I done something to give myself away? I started thinking of what I had been doing, trying to understand the sudden attention

Suddenly, he came over to me hand raised and I almost flinched as he leaned in close. I didn't have time to react as suddenly he slapped the hat off my head, knocking it to the floor with a light thud. The girls suddenly giggled and they giggled harder when I flushed slightly at their constant giggling, but they were stopped when Sao Feng glared at them. The girls obviously recognize, who I resemble, and I was fearful that now Sao Fend had.

He hadn't yet though, I saw by the way he suddenly squinted his eyes at me, and he suddenly grabbed my chin roughly and dug his nails in lifting my face up to look at me better, pulling me a distance from the others. I winced knowing that my chin was probably bleeding now. I was sure that it was, as I felt trickles of blood roll down my chin and Sao Feng hissed upon seeing the resemblance of my father in my face as he studied it.

"You dare," he said slowly, turning to Barbossa as he grew ever angrier and he clenched his nails in deeper making me gasp aloud. "You dare to bring this-this spawn of Jack Sparrow into my presence!?" He snarled loudly as he let go of me tossing me to the ground. I hit the ground rather hard and Kyra ran over and helped me up as Sao Feng continued speaking.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead…..is so I can send him back myself!" He screeched, angrily kicking over something in the corner and then jabbed a finger at me as he spoke to Barbossa. Kyra froze under his glare and then resumed helping me to my feet.

"Why are you here?" Sao Feng asked, jerking his head towards me. "If this is boy is truly the son of Jack Sparrow, then why do you require the father back from the dead? Why not use the boy?"

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight." Barbossa informed him, frowning slightly. "He failed to pass it along to the boy before he died. And therefore still holds title to Lord of the Caribbean. So we must go and get him back." Barbossa finished as he pulled me and Kyra away from the Singaporean leader's line of view.

"Jack Sparrow paid me a great insult, so it seems to me that punishment is due. Give me Sparrow's child and perhaps I'd be more inclined to listen to you." Sao Feng glared at Barbossa, who was now frowning deeply.

"Afraid I can't do that. The boy is with us." Sao Feng glared back before he turned and looked suddenly at the man beside him.

"So you admit you have deceived me." He said glaring at Barbossa again. Barbossa looked taken aback at that and then. "Weapons!" He suddenly shouted and Barbossa, Kyra, Elizabeth and I all ran to the middle of the room as more men showed up leaping up out of the water to surround us, swords drawn.

"Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa stated and then our swords suddenly popped up from the vents thanks to Sam, Gibbs and the rest below us. All four of us caught them with ease and we gave Sao Feng cheesy grins in response to his outraged cry. He suddenly grabbed a man and held a sword up to his throat and we paused as he glared at us.

"Drop your weapons or I'll kill the man!" he shouted. We all exchanged looks of confusion at what he had said.

"Kill him." Barbossa said with a shrug. "He's not our man." Sao Feng suddenly didn't look so smug now and we all looked around. For several seconds no one spoke.

"If he's not with you and he's not us…who's he with?" Will was the first to ask and suddenly the door to the bathhouse was blasted open and Beckett's men filed in shooting at us all. I took my sword and got ready to go as did the rest of the people in the room and then we attacked with a fierce intensity, each of trying to get out of that crowded bathhouse.

Beckett's men fired at us as we attacked and dodged our way to the door.

"Are you okay?" Kyra shouted at me as we ducked and tripped one of the men trying to skewer us.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I shouted back, rubbing blood off my stinging chin. She nodded and ran off getting back to back with Lizzie as we went through the line of men. To my left, Barbossa and Sao Feng battling them off as well both looking really fierce as more and more smoke from musket fire filled the air as well as steam from the hot watered bathtubs making it almost hard to see. I ducked an attack and made it towards Elizabeth and Kyra as I jumped up and skewered the guy in front of us before he could get a swing at Kyra. She thanked me before running towards her father and Lizzie gave me a look before looking over her shoulder, I followed her gaze to see Will slam the pole his hands were tied to into a man and I ran over and cut him loose as quickly as I could.

"Thanks for that." He murmured and I nodded briefly as someone fired at us and we had to jump away from one another. The two of us separated further as more shots were fired over our heads and we had to both dodge.

"Will!" I heard Elizabeth shout from somewhere behind me and I turned to see him run by me as Elizabeth tossed him a sword. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see a tall man with dark cruel eyes staring at me. I watched as a slow smile spread across his face and I backed away, wary of whom he thought I was. I almost didn't have time to react as he beckoned towards me and I frowned at him. One of Sao Feng's women lay in the floor at his feet and the other girl was clutching at her sister with tears. Whoever this man was he wasn't remorseful at all.

I felt as someone grabbed the back of my shirt and I twisted around to fight said person, when I saw that it was only Barbossa. He continued dragging me across the floor away from a large area of fighters and I scowled, twisting more in his grip.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him and he rolled his eyes at my angry expression.

"Ya want to get blow up?" He asked snippily and then he let go causing me to stumble into Will who had managed to get away from the guy he was fighting. I looked back to where the man had been and blinked at the empty air. _Who was that man? Did I know him?_

"Sparrow, get ya head out of the clouds before someone knocks ya dead." Barbossa snapped and I glared at him, but then his warning became all too clear. I straightened up, upon remembering what Gibbs was supposed to do and pulled Kyra back with us. She looked at me, frowning. 'Bomb' I mouthed and she nodded then, remembering and she ducked behind her father.

Beckett's men stood on one side of the room and we stood on the other, one waiting to fire their weapons and the other waiting for the explosion. Suddenly it went off sending the soldier's flying backwards and it covered us with smoke. Sao Feng yelled something in unintelligible Chinese and Barbossa motioned for us to follow him. Soon we were all following him out of the room and out the door of the bathhouse in the middle of the smoke and fire.

We ran through the streets of Singapore, now a war zone, fighting and dodging our way to safety. I kept behind Will and Elizabeth as we ran, hoping to not get lost in the thick crowds, though it seemed that I would. We soon got to the bridges that connected homes over the water, the same spot Lizzie and I had brought our boat under, and suddenly had to stop and fight people off as they ran towards us.

Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, Kyra and I fought off men as went down the small wooden bridges getting separated in the process and soon everyone was out of sight and fending for themselves. I was knocked off my feet by one of the men but before he could stab me a loud explosion from somewhere near by distracted him and I took the opportunity to slam my foot into his chest and shove him across the walkway. I jumped up and grabbed my sword that I had dropped and then stabbed him with it.

"Sorry, mate." I said and pulled my sword free. As I turned around I bumped into Sao Feng and he wrapped his hand around my throat. I gasped as he gave a squeeze and he turned me so that I slammed into the side of a hut. He slid me up the wall, his fingers tightening around my throat.

"Barbossa is not here to protect you this time." Sao Feng hissed leaning in close to me.

"I don't need protecting." I gasped out and gave him a swift hit with the end of my sword. He gave a curse and released me. I hit the ground and rolled, taking my sword and holding it up in time to block as Sao Feng tried to attack me.

"Perhaps not." He agreed to my earlier statement and we clashed swords again. Sao Feng was a lot older and way taller than I was, but I was managed to keep my feet with each blow he delivered.

"You are a good swordsman." He commented when I had knocked his sword from his grasp. I laid my sword gently against his neck, catching my breath. With one hand holding my sword to Sao Feng, I bent down and picked up his, turning it so that he could grasp the handle. He eyed the blade before looking back at me. "Perhaps you are not like your father." He took the sword quickly and made another attempt to skewer me. I dodged and blocked him again, knocking him off his feet.

"Don't ever underestimate a Sparrow, mate." I informed him, before taking off around the corner, leaving Sao Feng on the ground. As I was running I felt something grab me and I found myself slammed into the floor of another hut. Looking up from the ground, I saw the man from earlier standing there blocking me from an exit. I could see him better now and noticed that he was dressed much nicer than the usual officer and his pitch black hair was slicked and pulled back at his neck. Cruel, malicious, equally black eyes shimmered at me and I resisted the urge to flee.

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly standing and the man smirked.

"Mr. Mercer." The name rang a bell and I frowned.

"You work for Beckett."

"Lord Beckett to you." He sneered and then composed himself. "And I know who you are….Jason Sparrow."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I have ways." A crash came from nearby and I looked to see one of Sao Feng's women from earlier come in. She started to attack Mercer out of anger for him having killed her sister, but he shot her with no remorse yet again and watched as she hit the ground convulsing. I took that as my leave and started to run, but he blocked me again, pistol aimed at my face this time.

"Don't leave so soon. I don't believe I was finished with you."

"What do you want?" I asked warily. Mercer took a step forward and I backed as far as I could get in the hut. His grin sent chills down my spine and suddenly realized with dread that my sword was lying across the room and everything else of mine was gone thanks to Sao Feng's guards.

"Lord Beckett would like a word with you." Mercer said and I grew panicked.

"I don't want to talk to him." I said as calmly as I could manage and edged towards the door.

"I don't believe you have a choice." He smirked and suddenly he grabbed at me. I moved away as he came forward and I made a run for it. Before I could get close to the door or my sword, Mercer had me again, knocking me to the floor. Dammit, that guy was fast! I turned to fight him off as he pulled me towards him, not willingly to give up.

"Let go! Let go of me!" I hollered out, but Mercer had a good grip on me and jerked me back, holding me from escaping.

"Lord Beckett wants you and you are going to come."

"I'd rather die." I snarled and tried to get away.

"That can be arranged." He hissed in my ear. "But not necessary at the moment." Before I could react, he stuffed something over my mouth and nose, making me breathe in whatever was coating the cloth. I tossed my head from side to side, trying to knock his hands away, but I couldn't get him off me. Dizziness overcame me as I started to slow my actions and I sunk to my knees, as Mercer let out a small chuckle and my eyes slid shut.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He whispered in my ear and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**(Sam's POV:)**

After coming up from under the bathhouse, I followed Gibbs into the fray that was a war zone of Singapore. I moved and weaved past people blowing each other up and made sure to keep up with Gibbs' back.

"Marty, ya sure you want to be shooting that?" Gibbs asked when he saw that the small man was holding a very big gun.

"I can do it!" He cried and Gibbs shrugged before running off. I ran to keep up and looked over my shoulder in time to see Marty fly back from the force of the blast. I turned back around to find Gibbs again, only to discover once I crossed a bridge that it wasn't Gibbs I was following.

Fearful, I turned in circles until I spotted Barbossa up on one of the bridges and I went over to him upon not seeing anyone else. He nodded to me as I came up and I almost grinned with relief that I had found someone. As he was fighting off the naval man in front of him a firework zoomed in between them and they paused to watch it go into a building nearby. Suddenly the hut exploded and more fireworks went everywhere killing a bunch of the men and riding the pathway ahead.

"Thank you, Jack." Barbossa said after he got rid of the man he had been fighting. I looked over to see the small monkey jumping up and down excitedly and beside him was Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Thank you, Jack." It squawked and I gave a small laugh. I heard something behind me and turned to see Tia Dalma come up with a small smile.

"Hello, Miss Tia." I said politely and she smiled at me as we went to join Barbossa as he made his way towards Will. Kyra ran over to me when she saw us coming.

"Kyra, are you alright?" I asked looking her up and down, worriedly. She laughed and pushed me away.

"I'm fine, Sammy. What about you?"

"Well other than slightly afraid, I'm fine." She laughed again and then we turned to the adults.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked as we came up behind Will.

"And better yet." Will said tossing the charts to Barbossa. "A ship and a crew." I was surprised to see that he did have the charts and a small band of Singaporeans too. It wasn't that I didn't think he could get those things. I was just surprised that he did.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked as she joined us, standing beside me and I frowned. Something wasn't right, but what was it?

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will answered her quickly and Kyra looked at me. Both of us realized something at the same time.

"This way. Be quick." One of the Singaporean crew said and everyone started forward.

"Wait!" I cried and everyone paused. "Where's Jason?" Lizzie gasped and everyone did a double take at what I had said and at the fact that Jason was nowhere in sight. Barbossa growled.

"Where the hell is he? Weren't he with ya?" He pointed at Will and Elizabeth. Both frowned.

"He was following you." Will retorted to Barbossa.

"We all got separated." Lizzie murmured in slight apprehension. Kyra was looking around while we were talking and she suddenly whipped her head around.

"Guys!" Kyra hissed and we all turned to her. She pointed out into the middle of the fighting. "There he is." We followed where she pointed and took in a limp Jason being carried out of a hut by naval men.

"Oh, no…" Lizzie gasped. "Is he?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to get him." Will frowned and ran off towards where Jason was, leaving us in slight fear of what we would discover upon his return. _Please bring, Jason back. Please let him be alive._

* * *

**(3rd: POV)**

Will ran past the people still fighting, eyes glued to seemingly lifeless form of Jason hanging between two men. It was hard to tell from where Will was whether Jason was breathing or not, but the way the men were carrying him told him that it was possible the boy was gone. If Jason was dead then getting Jack to do what he needed him too would be far more difficult.

Will made sure to keep a distance as the men suddenly paused. A huge fire was raging in front of them and they would have to leave Jason there if they were going to find a way to get by. Sure enough, Jason was laid on the ground and once the men were about a good few feet away, Will came out from the shadows.

Will checked to see if he was still alive and was glad to see that he was still breathing and his pulse was still going. He hefted Jason to his shoulder in time to make a run for it when the men turned around. Will ran back the way he had come trying to keep a hold on Jason at the same time. The boy wasn't as heavy as he had expected and Will was able to dodge the men as he ran, with slight ease.

He managed to get to where Barbossa and the rest were and once there they all ran for the docks not having time to really get into details of what had occurred. Kyra and Sam both eyed one another before following, both hoping that Jason was okay.

They reached the docks and the Singaporeans showed them the large ship they would be using and Barbossa barked at everyone to get on.

"Is Jason, okay?" Sam asked peering down at his friend who was sprawled on the deck of the ship. Gibbs looked up at the sound of Sam's concern and smiled gently.

"He'll be fine, lad. He's been knocked out."

"….ugh…." Jason murmured as they spoke and Gibbs looked down in shock, kneeling closer to the boy. "…Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

"Are we moving?" Jason asked clearly confused as his eyes gazed at the black sky that sometimes flashed with fireworks and blasts of smoke and fire from the burning buildings.

"Yeah. Will got us a ship, more crew members, and the charts." Sam chimed in and Jason's eyes flickered over to him.

"Where's mercer?"

"Mercer?" Elizabeth, Will, and Sam all asked in shock and Jason nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one who attacked me. He put some foul smelling cloth over my mouth and nose, and it knocked me out." Barbossa and Kyra who had been giving orders to the new crew about what they needed on the ship, both turned at the sound of Jason's voice.

"Jason, you dolt." Kyra said playfully coming to stand over him. "What did you do this time?"

"Damn you, Sparrow." Barbossa snapped, stomping close to them all. "What the hell is wrong with ya?"

"It wasn't my fault." Jason muttered, but the captain only ignored him and glanced at Gibbs.

"Let's get this ship underway." Barbossa called and Gibbs stood with a nod. Will helped Jason up and steadied him when he lurched forward still feeling dizzy.

"Thanks, Will." Jason said and Will nodded once with a smile before walking over to help with the ship.

* * *

Soon we were sailing away from the war zoned Singaporean docks and for that I was glad. I stood near the mast helping tie the ropes while staring off into musket smoked air, watching the flashes and sparks of fire that showed up through the clouds. Beside me were Kyra and Sam both of whom were still absorbing what I had just told them about Mercer.

"What do you think that Beckett wants?" Kyra asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno, but I'm not going to help him." I stated and she nodded.

"I wouldn't either." Sam agreed with her and we said nothing more about it.

"Haul the snotters with a will!" Gibbs shouted from behind us and I turned and saw Tia standing at the side of the ship staring out at the dark water. I finished with the ropes went up to her and leaned against the rail as Sam and Kyra headed elsewhere.

"You need some company?" I asked and she turned to me with a large smile.

"Yes, I would enjoy dat." I grinned at her and then Elizabeth came up on her other side as Tia patted my cheek.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" Lizzie asked, looking at Tia. I met Lizzie's gaze and she met mine and soon after that she looked back at Tia unable to hold my gaze. I frowned and looked back at the water, but still listened to their conversation.

"I cannot say." Tia answered in a monotone voice. To me she looked troubled and slightly fearful. "Dere's an evil on dese seas dat even de most staunch and bloodthirsty pirate 'ave come to fear."

"Jones." I muttered and she looked down at me with a small smirk.

"Yes, Davy Jones." Elizabeth looked at me after that and for a moment I caught the sad look upon her face once again. I thought I saw tears in her eyes before she pushed off the rail. I frowned at her receding back wondering what I had done to make her cry. Maybe it was something I said? But I hadn't said anything to her.

"Young Jason," Tia said and I looked over at her, tearing my gaze from Elizabeth's back. "Do not fret. Your fada will be returned to dis world soon." I nodded grimly still thinking about Elizabeth. She had been acting strangely to me ever since…that day. But what was more surprising was the way she did it to Will too. After a while we had gotten far enough away from Singapore to be considered safe and everyone headed for bed. I stayed on deck, fighting back feelings of anger as I glared out at the dark water, watching the moon's reflection upon the surface. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked that! Hopefully it wasn't too rushed. I tried to write as much action as possible. Please review, you guys are amazing!**

**PWT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Here's the next chap! It's not as long as the others, but it's more a filler than anything.**

**Shadowknight1121 and Superfan44 you guys rock! **

**Warning this chap is a bit depressing. In this chap are a few flashbacks from my other stories. They are not in order per say, but they help with what's going on, I think. If you've read them, which I know you have, then you'll understand I think. **

* * *

(~Chapter 3: Cold as Ice~)

"Jason?" I turned my head slightly to see who had spoken and surprisingly saw Kyra. She came to stand beside me, taking the same stance against the railing. For minutes we didn't speak.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her finally.

"No. You?"

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in while." I informed her. "I'm used to it."

"Jason…does Sam…like me?" I looked at her then and she hid a flush of her cheeks by looking back at the water. "It's just that….well…I don't know…"

"Yeah, I think he does…Why?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, he does. But I think it's more of a crush than anything. As long as we've known you he has."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"I think that….I just want to be friends. We're still friends right?"

"Of course. Look, don't worry about it. Chances are he'll realize that he and you are too different."

"I don't want to hurt him. Look what he gave me." She held out her bracelet to me and I grinned.

"He really thinks a lot about you, Kyra. You've always been there for him."

"So, you really think he'll be okay?"

"Positive." I answered and she fell silent and we gazed at the moon. After a while, a question bubbled up inside me.

"Err, Kyra?" I started.

"Hm?" She answered still looking at the moon.

"Would you're father forgive you…if you did something wrong?" I asked and I felt her surprised gaze, but didn't dare look at her.

"Well, yeah I guess. Why?" I ignored her question and tried again.

"I mean, like if you did something that could've been avoided?" Kyra seemed confused by the sound of her voice but answered.

"He'd be mad, I suppose, but I doubt that he'd hold a grudge." This time I looked at her fully in the face.

"But what if you did something the opposite of what he wanted? What if you were against him? Would he forgive you? Would he hate you?"

"I…I don't know. I don't think he would…I mean yeah, he'd be pissed. But if I explained my reasons for doing that then maybe he wouldn't be too mad. Father doesn't stay to mad at me and I doubt he'd hate me. I think he'd forgive me eventually." I nodded and looked down at my hands, eyeing the ring my father had left me.

"Jason, you can't possibly think that Jack would hate you, could you? He couldn't." I didn't look at her and she gasped. "Jason, Jack wouldn't hate you! There'd be no reason" I whirled around to face her cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Yes, there is." I stated and she frowned. "I was opposite of him on Isla Cruces." When she looked confused, I elaborated.

_Will and Norrington went at it over Sam's head, so I looked over at Dad. He was catching his breath watching the fighting, the key barely in his grasp. We were close to the trees now and I knew that once I was in there I would have the advantage, being the fastest runner. _

_The key was the only thing I'd have to get now, and since Dad was distracted, I leapt forward. I pulled it from him, keeping an arm's length away. _

"_Oi!" He cried out startled by my attack and I ignored it as I ran directly through the thick foliage of trees. I ran faster as I heard many people crashing through the bushes behind me. _

"_Boy!" I heard Dad, yelling trying to find me, but I didn't answer. I ran faster and soon came upon an old church. I slid inside the old bell tower and hide along the wall near a set of concrete steps and started to catch my breath. _

"_Lad." I looked up to see Dad slid in and he saw me. Beaming he nodded his head. "Quick thinking, son. Now the key?" He held his hand out and I shook my head. He smiled. "You did good, son. Now give it here."_

"_No."_

"_No? What the hell boy?"_

"_I won't give it to you." I started backing away as he neared. I could hear Sam and the rest coming up the hill. Dad was really mad now. _

"_Boy, I'm warning you. Hand me that key!"_

"_No! I won't let you die!"_

"_What?" He paused briefly before coming at me again. "Don't talk nonsense." I ran from him then, knowing that it was pointless to tell him. Dad grabbed me in the small space and slammed me up against the wall of the steps, he wrestled the key from my grip before giving me a shove. _

"_Whose side are you bloody on?" I looked up at him, hurt that he was asking that. _

"_Yours." I said, my voice cracking a bit. "Dad, I'm trying to save you!"_

"_Bloody forget it!" Dad snapped at me and then Norrie showed up. "Either help me or stay out of the way."_

**_Later on..._**

_Will was holding a rope at that time and when Dad went down he was jerked up. And me who was standing on another at that time went up into the air by my ankle. I gave a scream as I passed Dad and he looked up at my terrified face. Will passed Norrington as he went up._

"_By your leave mister Norrington." I heard Will state to him and as he waved the key. He landed safely on the ledge above, while I dangled in the air, right below the bell. I felt my stomach churn and shut my eyes. _

"_You don't look well." Norrington stated and I groaned. "Perhaps, I should let you down." I opened my eyes to see him fingering the blade of his sword._

"_You wouldn't!" I shouted at him in a panic and he grinned savagely. _

"_Don't do it!" Sam called from below and I looked at Norrington. _

"_So, sorry." He said as he raised his sword and cut the rope. I screamed and cursed as I fell, shutting my eyes. Something grabbed me before I could fall too far and I opened my eyes to see Dad. He pulled me up but soon after pushed me away from him. _

"_Dad, I-"_

"_Always saving you from something." He muttered over my stumble of words and I blinked at his words. Shocked and hurt, I only watched as he ran by me._

**_After falling off the wheel..._**

_"Dad? Are you alright?" I asked him, giving him a shake. He groaned and opened his eyes looking around in surprise._

_"Who put that bar there?" he asked and I rolled my eyes._

_"C'mon Dad." I helped him up and after several attempts at walking; he finally was able to get going. "Where's the key?" I asked and Dad snapped out of his daze._

_"Gah! After that wheel!" Dad yelped and he took off running. I slapped my forehead. Here we go another chase._

_"Hey, wait up!" I hollered and took off after him. He stopped suddenly and I ran into him. _

"_Don't follow me." he said and I looked at him. "I don't understand what it is you are attempting to do, but I've got to have that key."_

"_But Dad, I'm-"_

"_Not now, you came explain later on the ship. I thought you wanted to keep me alive."_

"_That's what I'm trying to do! Dad when you stab the heart you have to-"_

"_Just go on, boy. You and Samuel both. Get back towards the long boats." Dad started at a run and I soon was far behind him._

_"Dad! Dad!" I hollered but the wheel and my father were out of sight._

* * *

I finished with my bits of story and Kyra frowned at me.

"You had a reason for all that!" She argued. "He would be enslaved to the _Dutchman_ now if you hadn't! You even tried to warn him!" I hit my hand against the railing.

"It's what he wanted! And I didn't stick by him! You didn't see the look on his face when I fought against him! Kyra, I was fighting my father! You didn't see the disappointment!" I yelled at her trying to ease my frustration. To my anger, hot tears prickled my eyes and I blinked them back roughly. It's stupid to start crying over that and I angrily looked back at the water.

"Jason?" She said softly after a little while and I turned to her. "He'll forgive you, because he's your father. It's Jack, he wouldn't stay mad. But can you forgive yourself? Can you?"

"No. Not this time." I murmured. "I've really done it." Kyra sighed heavily, irritated obviously.

"None of what happened was your fault. Don't you understand that? Jack knows it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. He knows it is too."

"Jason, how can you think that?"

"I always get in the way of what he wants. Always. Even when we first met, he was pulling me out of danger. Remember that night in Tortuga? And then tonight! I can't even get away from one man! I could have gotten away from Mercer! But instead, my stupidity got in the way."

"You told me your sword dropped when he pushed you into that hut. How could that had been helped? And you told me that he was a lot faster than you. Don't you see?"

"No, I don't! Will still had to rescue me! Let's just face it. I failed him to many times to be excused." I pushed off the railing, without waiting for her to speak again.

"Jason…" I ignored her call and went below deck to slip into my hammock way in the back of the crew's sleeping quarters. Unable to close my eyes I just rolled over, with a heavy sigh.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Kyra sighed and looked back out at the water. Gibbs spotted her and came to stand near her. Kyra knew that he had heard every word. He eyed her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Are ya alright, lass?" He asked and she looked at him, shaking her head.

"How can Jason think that about Jack?" Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his chin.

"Well, lass, Jason and Jack have been through a bit and have hardly spent a time together when something wasn't going wrong." Kyra looked at him.

"I don't understand. I know that Jason was angry at him when we first discovered that Jack was his father. But didn't it get better after that?"

"No, actually. Jack and Jason almost had a falling out soon after that."

"What? But when they came back to Isla de Muerta…"

"They weren't really on good terms then either." Gibbs supplied.

"Why?"

"It happened on Rumrunner's Island, where they were marooned. Ya see, Jack was feeling a mite sorry for himself and so he shoved Jason away in the cruelest way possible."

"How?" Gibbs sighed and told her.

**_After handing over the rum..._**

_"Wait, Jack!" Jason called trying to catch up with him. Jack frowned. He can't still like him after that. Could he? "You can't just give up!" Something in Jack snapped and he jerked around as the boy started again. "You-you have to have a-" Jason was cut off as Jack swung back around and the boy bounced off him onto the ground, not expecting Jack to turn so abruptly. "There must be a way off. You're Captain Jack Sparrow." Jason said and he gave the boy an irritated glare._

_"Listen boy, first as you recall, I just stated that there is nothing left to do, secondly I suggest you stop trying to be proud of your old man, because there is absolutely nothing to be proud of and thirdly if you were smart you would've have shown up in me life at all." Jack ignored the look of horror that went across the boy's face. "There I said it. Not so proud now, eh?" Jack turned around to walk off, trying not to think of the hurt look on his son's face. What was there to be proud of?_

_"No, I'm not." Jason stated and Jack turned back around surprised. The boy was very angry now and he could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. "You're nothing but a liar! That's all you've done since I met you!" Jack tried not to flinch. "So what's the truth Jack? Do you really want me or not? Because I'm getting tired of being lied too!" Jack looked at him for a moment lost for words and then responded slowly._

_"You should of just stayed in Port Royal." He turned on his heel and continued walking off taking a swing of rum to drown out the warnings of Josephine in his head. _

_"Oh, yeah?" Jason shouted and Jack didn't turn back around. Something smacked the back of his leg and Jack turned to see angry tears in the boy's eyes. "You should have just let me drowned if you hated me so much!" Jason stomped off into the trees leaving Jack to feel ashamed and all alone._

Kyra gaped. "What?" She asked, "He really said that?"

"Aye and don't think that Jack forgot it either. No, I think it still bothered him all those months afterwards. Every time the boy got angry or Jack said something he didn't think about first, the thought of that day flew into his mind." Kyra blinked and then sighed.

"I guess the Donovan thing didn't help either did it?"

"That made it worse, I'm afraid. Ya see the problem with the two of them is that they seem to get it in their heads that they can't disappoint the other and….well, look where it's gotten them. Jack will come back to find a guilty son and Jason will get a guilty father back." Kyra frowned.

"This will be a very awkward reunion."

"Aye, that it is, lass. That it is."

"He's so…so angry at himself. What will he do when we find Jack?"

"I don't know, lassie, but I don't think Jack be noticing at first."

"Why not?"

"Being in the Locker does things to yer head. Now Jack's been in there for five months. There's no telling how he'll act."

* * *

(Jason's POV)

We traveled for several days and soon came upon a strange world of ice and snow. I sat with blankets over me in a corner of the ship, near Kyra, Sam and Elizabeth. Our teeth chattered in unison and Lizzie gave me a brief smile. Kyra and Lizzie moved closer to one another and I kept my distance trying to warm myself with my body heat. Sam chattered and I felt sorry for him, so I moved closer to him and he smiled gratefully as he sat back to back. It was so cold that ice was hanging from people's beards and hair and clothing too. Even the little monkey of Barbossa's was shivering violently, so Kyra called him to her and covered him too, much to Lizzie's disgust. She still hated that monkey.

"Nobody said anything about cold." Pintel said and I looked to see him and Ragetti sitting on some crates, shivering in the cold.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti stated loyally and Sam snickered.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked irritably and Tia looked over at them from where she was standing.

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow was taken, body, and soul, to a place no of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker." They looked nervous as she walked away from them and they looked in my direction. I looked somewhere else unable to meet their gazes and I could feel Sam's eyes on me.

"Yeah, I knew there was a good reason." Ragetti stated after a moment. I rolled my eyes and then I gagged when I saw one of the Singaporean men break an icy toe off his foot and I heard Sam groan from beside me, his face turned away.

"Care to interpret this, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked walking up to where Barbossa was the helm. Will had been looking at that map for hours.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked, and we all looked at Gibbs.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share." Gibbs stated from in front of us and he grinned at me. I barely returned it. Ever since that night with Kyra, I haven't really felt like doing much smiling.

"Wh-what is it?" Sam asked through chattering teeth.

"Happens on rare occasion." Gibbs stated, glad to be telling a story again. "The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say…"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." Pintel inserted excitedly and I sniggered at the look on his face when Gibb's glared at him for being interrupted.

"Sorry." He said and he and Ragetti shrank back. Sam snickered and I heard Kyra sniggering from under her blanket.

"Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back." Barbossa handed Will the charts. Barbossa took the wheel and we all sat in silence as he steered us through the icy water.

"Father, look!" Kyra said excitedly and we all turned to see giant glaciers and I noticed a large cave way in the back.

"Aye, lass. That's where we be headed." Barbossa told her and she smiled at him. He grinned back and I looked away, feeling sick.

"Jason, this place scares me."

"It'll be fine, Sam." I said and he looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." I told him, forcing a smile. I wouldn't bring him down with me. There was no point. Barbossa steered us then into the darkness of the cave and we were instantly swallowed into the pitch-blackness.

* * *

Hope this wasn't horrible! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone!**

**Special shout out to Shadowknight1121 and Superfan44 you rock! Also thanks to all who favor/follow this story!**

* * *

(~Chapter 4: Over the Edge Literally~)

Hours later I was sitting on the front rail of the ship looking into the dark water that reflected the small lights from the top of the cave and made it look like we we're sailing in the sky through the stars. It was no longer cold because we were inside and away from the cold harsh winds and snow. So everyone was more comfortable and relaxed. Kyra and Sam were 'ooing' and 'ahhing' the sights, but I wasn't joining them in their wonderment. I was feeling low again. I missed Dad and the ache in my chest wouldn't go away, instead it intensified until I had to grit my teeth to keep from boiling over with emotion. What I really wanted to do was go back down below deck and go back to punching the grain bag in the back.

I had taken to doing that lately to help me calm down if I got to angry or sad. It really did make me feel a little better, but at the moment I couldn't go. I had to sit here instead, avoiding Will and Elizabeth, both of whom were really bugging me. This whole trip had been an unhappy one of the 'happy' couple. Something had happened between the two that kept them acting weird around one another. I hadn't quite figured it out, and I wasn't sure I wanted to really know. At the moment, Elizabeth sat to my left, she too was looking out into the dark water and Kyra and Sam were further down sitting and pointing and laughing. I heard footsteps and knew that Will was there, recognizing his boots. I pretended not to hear them talking as he came to Lizzie.

"How long do we continue not talking?" He asked her softly and I rolled my eyes.

"Once we rescue Jack everything'll be fine." She answered with a slight quiver of her voice. I frowned at that. Once we rescue him then everything will be fine? Who was she kidding?

"Then we rescue Jack." Will stated in a put on chivalrous voice and I frowned again as I heard her get up and leave. As I sat there I suddenly spotted something and sat up straighter. Squinting in the dark I called to Will and he came instantly to my side.

"Look." I pointed and now we could both see clearly. It was a strange-looking fog. "Why are we headed into that?" I asked and Will frowned.

"I don't know." We both turned and jumped at the sight of Tia standing right behind us. She fingered her necklace as she started to speak.

"For what we want most dere is a cost must be paid in de end." she said darkly and Will walked away. I glanced at her once and was about to follow when she grabbed my arm.

"I kept it safe for you." She put the bottle in my hand and I actually smiled at her.

"Thank you, Tia." I said and she touched my face gently.

"You 'ave much emotion inside, my little Sparrow. So much confusion on your mind and so much self anger you 'ave. Do not keep it bottled inside, it will hurt you greatly."

"I can't help it, Tia." I sighed and she cupped my chin.

"I know dis, but be wary. Your father, might not be 'imself at first also. You must not be so angry at yourself." I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek before walking away and I turned to see Will up near Barbossa.

"Barbossa ahead!" Will shouted.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." He stated and we all gave him confused looks.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief and Sam gulped loudly.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." Barbossa answered and I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Kyra asked loudly and Barbossa only smirked at her.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs yelled from the side and I looked over the rail with him to see that the water was speeding us along fairly quicker than normal.

"Aye." Barbossa stated calmly, as if this happened all the time. Kyra and I exchanged looks and we both shrugged.

"To stations!" Will yelled and we all ran as he gave about orders.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa shouted and still confused we all ran over to the sides of the ship get a good look at what was coming as the sound of roaring water caught our attention.

"Blimey." Ragetti said and we all looked horrified at the sight of a large dark waterfall!

"We are gonna die." Sam moaned and we all nodded. "Your father's gone crazy!" Kyra frowned at that, but I managed a loud laugh. Sam almost laughed at my outburst.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth yelled, turning towards Barbossa with a furious expression. She looked about ready to hit him.

"Don't be so unkind." He jeered."You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." He touched her chin and she jerked away from him.

"Oh?" I said and Barbossa gave me a roll of his eyes, knowing I was about to say something to him. "Well I got a few "friendly" words for you-" I started but suddenly the ship gave a violent lurch and we all ran to grab hold of something hitting the railing.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yelled at the crew and they ran to try to turn us around. Will tried to steer us about, but the current proved too strong as it started to pull the ship backwards. I ran over to Gibbs and we glanced at the waterfall in fear. I couldn't look for too long for my fear of heights came rising up and I turned away from the drop.

"Better hold on to something, lad!" Gibbs shouted at me as we started to tip backwards. Elizabeth, Sam, Kyra, and I hung on to a rope and gripped the railing tightly as the ship launched down. I gripped the rum bottle tightly in my hands hoping it wouldn't get smashed in the process of me bringing it to Dad.

"Jason!" Sam cried and I moved to help him hold on as we finally started its speeded descent. We all we're screaming then, clinging to the sides, save Barbossa who was laughing his head off like a maniac (Naturally, and for once Kyra wasn't sharing his humor), as we pitched faster and soon dropped down. The boat turned upside down briefly and I screamed as we went into the black and knew no more.

* * *

Davy Jones' Locker was an unnatural place, though it was different for each that made to go into it. For Captain Jack Sparrow it was a place where his precious _Pearl_ could never sail, a place where he was utterly alone and a place where his memories mixed with his dreams and soon became almost real. At the moment he was fussing at his many crew members when something popped up he hadn't expected. A smaller version of himself ran by, around the age of six, though its clothing was not his usual attire. In fact the clothes were oddly familiar….

"Come on, da'!" The boy called hopping along the steps. "You can't catch me!" Jack ran after the small boy.

"I can!" Jack found himself calling and he did, sending the boy squealing up in the air as he swung him up.

"You caught me, da'!"

"Aye, I did." A deep voice called and Jack turned to see a younger looking Teague bend down to set the boy on his feet. Jack looked at his own hands to see that he was no longer holding a boy. Blinking in confusion he watched the scene in front of him.

"Da'?" The boy asked tugging on Teague's jacket sleeve.

"Aye, Jackie?"

"Can I have a puppy?"

"I don't think yer mum would like that." The man chuckled.

"I'd name it after you da'."

"Nice try, boy. But I really don't think yer mum would like it." The scene was gone and Jack was once again in the middle of his crew.

"Back to work you scabious dogs!" They went back to work with a vigor and satisfied Jack went back to expecting their handy work.

"Dad?" Jack turned to see another boy that looked like him, but his one was more familiar to him, though the name left him.

"Dad, why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave ya, lad. Who are you?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm alone. You left me."

"Did I?"

"You said you didn't want me anymore." Jack blinked. "You don't like me anymore."

"Sorry, lad. Who are you again?"

"Dad, leave me alone! I hate you!" Jack took a step back startled by the reaction. "Get away! You left me twice! And once you didn't want me!" The name came to him then.

"Jason…"He murmured. "My son." The boy hadn't heard him though and was glaring at Jack intently.

"I hate you!" Jack took a step and the boy was gone, leaving Jack with memories and feelings of dread. He was a failure to his son.

* * *

For years to come, not one of the rescuers that came to get Jack Sparrow could explain how they got to the Locker. All they remembered was darkness and waking up to find themselves sputtering and soaking wet upon a vast beach that stretched for miles around. Swimming and coughing up water the rescue party pulled themselves ashore and got up from the sands to take in their new surroundings…

"This truly is a godforsaken place." Gibbs murmured as he helped Jason get to his feet. The boy leaned on his a moment to catch his breath before nodding.

"It's really…vast." The boy could only come up with that for an explanation and then he started looking for the rum bottle. He spotted it up the beach and ran to get it, smiling with relief that it hadn't been broken.

"I don't see Jack." Elizabeth said coming up to Gibb's side, Sam and Kyra following her. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here." Barbossa said and they turned to look at him. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will asked angrily coming up behind him. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

"Where is Jack?" Sam asked and the others looked at Tia Dalma to confirm if she knew. She smiled as she lifted a crab into her hand and stroked it. Jason came up then tucking the rum bottle away in a bag attached to his back. Tia smiled at him when he approached them.

"Witty Jack is closer dan you tink." She said and then they saw it. The _Black Pearl _was coming across the sand like it was in the ocean and shocked they all stood there, stunned into silence, watching as it made its way towards the ocean. At the very top of the mast stood Jack, his coat blowing in the wind as the ship came down the large sand dune.

"Wow." Kyra, Sam, and Jason said at the same time.

"Boat." Ragetti said in shock, pointing at the _Pearl_ as it glided into the water.

"Ship." Jason corrected and then he felt slightly worried about the reaction his father would have to seeing him, so he went to stand near Will. Will arched an eyebrow at Jason's sudden movement and even more so when Gibbs called out, causing Jason to scurry further back.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to my mama. It's Jack." Gibbs cried and with smiles they all turned to see Jack as he stepped off the long-boat and back on land. He stared at the group as if he wasn't sure they were there and eyed Gibbs.

"Jack!" Gibbs called and he and rest all came up to us.

"Mr. Gibbs!"Jack called back, though he sounded slightly angry.

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs answered, smiling at Jack.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked in confusion and everyone exchanged looks. Kyra saw Jason shift and grabbed him pulling up next to her.

"Maybe if he sees you then he'll be okay." She whispered to him, but Jason only fidgeted.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why?" Jack barked and Sam gulped.

"But Jack, no one's on the ship." He said timidly and Jack arched an eyebrow at him.

"O' course there was." Then he looked at Gibbs. "Why, is that sir!?"

"Sir, you're…You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n." Gibbs whispered and Jack looked slightly panicked.

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't." His gaze met Jason's briefly and he looked uncomfortable. Both looked away from one another at the same time, unable to meet each other's gaze.

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said and Jack looked over the children's head's.

"Oh, Hector!" Jack walked up to him greeting him like an old friend as he maneuvered around the small people. "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa muttered.

"No I didn't." Jack said with a large grin, continuing to walk along. Gibbs saw the look on Jason's face and patted his shoulder but it did little to ease the pain he was feeling.

"Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh?" Jack asked, gaining everyone's attention again. "You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will stated loudly and Jack paused.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." Will said giving Jack a look. Jack grinned smugly.

"Well, then, you wouldn't really be here, would you? And you wouldn't have brought him." Jack pointed at Jason, who jumped at the sudden accusing finger. "So you can't really be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here." Jack ended with another smug grin.

"Jack, we **are** here. It's really us." Sam said tugging on his coat. He shook his head.

"Nope, if this were real you three wouldn't be here."

"But Jack!" Kyra protested as he continued walking. "Jason came to rescue you!" Jack looked at Jason briefly, but the boy wasn't looking at him.

"Jack." Elizabeth said coming up to Jack and he jumped at her near proximity. "This is real. We are here." He gave her a slight scared look and made as if to say something to her, but instead took off back towards Gibbs making everyone behind him give him odd looks. Kyra frowned at this and followed with Sam trailing behind her.

"The Locker, you say?" Jack whispered at Gibbs.

"Aye." He whispered back, nudging Jason to say something, but the boy wouldn't speak.

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said having followed Jack too. Jack frowned slightly.

"Have you now?" He turned to face her. "That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see **my** ship. Right there." Barbossa called and Jack squinted out in the sea.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_." Kyra and Sam snickered as Barbossa glared at Jack.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones." Will came up too. "He controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth added.

"The song has already been sung." Tia called too. "The Brethren Court is called."

"Leave you people alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot. And you brought…them into it." He said waving a hand at Kyra, Sam, and Jason.

"Aye. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs said as they all started to follow Jack as he began walking away from them.

"And you need a crew." Will said and Dad stopped in his tracks and turned around. . Kyra shoved Jason into Jack when they stopped again and the boy all but avoided slamming into his father, as he scrambled back. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack asked grimly. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." He said looking directly at Elizabeth. Silence followed that sentence and everyone's gaze fell to Elizabeth. Jason backed away from her, anger and horror on his face.

"Jason…I-"

"Don't." he snapped and turned from her walking away from all of them. Elizabeth looked flustered as Will and the rest stared at her.

"Oh, she's not told you." Jack said with a slight grimace at Jason. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you," he said coming to Tia.

"Now…don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at de time." Jack grinned at her as she gently ran her fingers across his chin.

"Fair enough. All right, you're in." He looked at Jason who was now looking at the water far from them. "Naturally." He commented, but the boy didn't turn to him and Jack almost flinched as he continued down the line of people.

"Don't need you. You scare me." He said to Ragetti and Sam snickered. Kyra giggled too, but she was also eyeing Jason.

"Samuel, yes. Girlie, yes." Kyra rolled her eyes at this. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Mm…" He grimaced at Pintel, another 'no', and again Sam laughed. "Cotton." Cotton's parrot squawked and Jack eyed him. "Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He stopped when he got to the Singaporeans.

"Who are you?" he asked slightly amused.

"Tai Huang." Their leader said. "These are my men."

"Where do you're allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder." Their leader beamed, showing his widest grin.

"I have a ship." Jack stated and they grinned with a bow.

"That makes you the highest bidder." This made Jack beam more.

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." Jack took out his compass and he watched the arrow spin around and around as he tried to get it to settle.

"Jack…"Barbossa said and Jason turned as Jack turned to him. "Jack. Which way you going, Jack?" he asked holding the charts with a knowing look as he tapped them with his fingers. Jason grimaced at the same time Jack did and Jack reluctantly allowed him along.

"Boy," Barbossa said once he got near him and Jason looked at him. "Our accord is officially over as per terms to our agreement." He smirked sarcastically at the boy and Jason nodded and both Jack and Barbossa took in the far away expression. Almost as if he wasn't there.

"Aye." The boy kept walking as Jack paused.

"Accord?" He enquired looking at Barbossa as they walked down the beach. "You made an accord with him?"

"Briefly. It was only until we came to get you." Barbossa rolled his eyes and Jack looked at Jason. The boy was acting oddly and it wasn't just from the news of Miss Swann. The boy was acting almost as if he was nervous to come near Jack and it made him realized that he might have caused it earlier when he hadn't acknowledged he was there.

"Why?" Jack asked Kyra and she sighed.

"Um, you'll have to ask him that, Jack. He's been like that since…well you know." Jack frowned grimly and Gibbs came up to Jack' side as Kyra caught up to her father.

"He'll come around, Jack. I think he's just confused as to all this." Jack only nodded at Gibbs' attempt to explain. Had he scared away his son? But even as he thought that, memories from what he had seen on his ship came flooding back, making confused to what had really been said. He only hoped that once they were back on the ship, Jason would talk to him.

* * *

**Review please, I really like it when you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

(~Chapter 5: Guilt~)

Getting to the ship wasn't so bad, though it did take a while to get everyone onboard. Once we were however, things went downhill. I had tolerated Barbossa being captain in Dad's absence, but now he and the _Pearl_ was back I wasn't going to tolerate listening to that man. He and Dad had immediately started in on arguing and I looked at Kyra to see her eyeing me. I frowned at her sympathetic look and she frowned back. Why was looking at me like that? Dad made it clear that he wasn't thrilled to see me. Elizabeth looked in my direction and I glared at her. She looked away from me, tears in her, but for once I didn't care. She lied to me! All this time, I had thought that he had volunteered to stay because of me! What was I supposed to think now?

"Trim that sail! Slack windward brace and sheet!" Barbossa called and I looked over from where I had been standing.

"Trim that sail! Slack windward brace and sheet!" Dad copied him but louder.

"Haul the pennant line." Barbossa yelled, eyeing Dad.

"Haul the pennant line!" Dad said and Sam sniggered at the look on Barbossa's face and I leaned against the railing to watch them and keep my distance from Dad. Kyra giggled at Dad's parroting and a small smile came to me, before I pushed it away. What was I smiling for?

"What are ya doing?" Barbossa asked loudly.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked back equally as loud.

"No! What **are** ya doing?" Barbossa demanded and Kyra and Sam were in hysterics.

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are ya doing!"

"What are you doing!? Captain gives orders on the ship." Dad retorted.

"The captain of the ship **is** giving orders!"

"My ship, makes me captain."

"They be my charts." Barbossa countered and Dad grinned.

"That would make you…Chartman!" Sam and Kyra burst in loud bouts of laughter and Barbossa rolled his eyes at them.

"Stow it! The both of you!" Pintel suddenly shouted and they all stopped and looked at him in shock. "That's an order! Understand?!" Kyra and Sam both gaped at him and Pintel saw the looks on Barbossa's and Dad's face and he clammed up real quick.

"Sorry." He gulped apologetically. "I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration. Sorry. " We all scoffed and then Barbossa and Dad both tried to run up to the top deck at the same time, both headed for the helm.

"I'd vote for ya." Ragetti told Pintel as I passed.

"Yeah?" Pintel asked.

"No way would you win." I muttered lowly and they both casted glares at me. I smirked a bit at that. Kyra I heard was fussing at her father for something and I looked up to see Dad calling out to some of the crew. I decided to leave Dad alone and went down into the cellar instead, mainly to be by myself and to give him space.

I ran down the steps and went to my usual spot where the grain bag hung and stared at it for a minute. How could Lizzie have lied to me like that? How could she possibly think that I was okay? Angrily I hit a grain bag that was hanging down from the ceiling and I hit it over and over again. She knew this whole time and didn't tell me!? I felt betrayed and what was worse is that she was the one who did it! And what was worse was that I had no idea what to say to Dad! Would he believe that I had wanted to save him?

"You left Jack to the Kraken." I jumped and turned my head to see Will standing before Elizabeth. I hadn't even known either was down here and I stopped pounding the bag to listen.

"He's rescued now. It's done with." She whispered. It's done with? What if we hadn't rescued him, I'd still be feeling the same! I watched as Will turned away from her.

"Will, I had no choice." She said getting to her feet and I hid further back so that I wouldn't be seen.

"You chose not to tell me." Will murmured, hurt in his voice.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bear it, didn't I?" he turned and came closer to her. "I just didn't know what it was. I thought…"

"You thought I loved him." Loved him? Why would he think that? She tried to leave, but Will grabbed her and backed her into a beam.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" For a moment she said nothing and then looked away.

"You can't." she whispered and she turned from him and ran up the steps, leaving Will to himself. He looked around and he saw me giving a start.

"Oh, Jason. You heard all that?" I nodded, feeling very guilty about that.

"Sorry, Will. I didn't know you were down here. I wouldn't have eavesdropped on purpose." He nodded and then sighed.

"I'm sorry about all of it. She is too you know."

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off and he looked at me.

"Don't stay down here too long." I nodded and with another sigh he went back up the stairs. Footsteps sounded soon after he left.

"Jason?" I looked to see Kyra coming down the staircase. "What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing." I muttered and she frowned.

"We rescued your father; shouldn't you be up there with him?"

"He doesn't want me around right now, Kyra."

"Of course he does! He's your da'."

"But I…I don't know what to say anymore. I'm too confused, Kyra. I can't look at him right now. I just feel all mixed up inside."

"You should say something. I think he's worried about you."

"About me? Why? What did he say?" I asked in a panic and Kyra frowned.

"Calm down, you moron! He isn't planning on throttling you. He just looked worried when you weren't around."

"Oh." Kyra came over to me and sighed.

"Jason, Jack knows that it wasn't your fault."

"But it freaking was! Don't you get it?" Angry now I pointed at the stairs. "Just leave me alone!" Kyra frowned and walked towards the steps.

"Fine, keep acting like an idiot. I'm sure Jack doesn't have enough on his plate as it is, trying to keep from acting like he was still alone." As soon as she was gone I went back to hitting the bag in the corner angrily, beating the bag over and over in my frustration. Why is she jumping on me like that? I was staying out of the way for Dad's sake! I kept at it for a long while, not really knowing just how long I had been down there and noticed that my knuckles were starting to hurt quite a bit, but I didn't relent.

"Lad, you keep doing that and you'll bust a hole in it." Dad murmured and I didn't turn nor did I say anything, but I did jump. "Didn't know where you ran off too." He said realizing I wasn't going to speak. "I thought you were helping up there." I lowered my fists and sighed.

"Oh….Sorry, I'll go right now." I started past him and had just set my foot on the stair, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hold on a moment. What were you doing down here punching a bag like that?"

"No reason." I said quickly again and tried to get past him. I had to get out of there.

"You're not avoiding me are you?" He blocked me and I looked at the ground, guilt going through me. I felt him lift my chin.

"Look at me, boy." He said and I met his gaze after a hesitation. He looked me in the face, searching for something. "You are aren't you?" Again I didn't answer, unsure of how to respond, and he dropped his hand. "I haven't been back around you ten minutes and already I've done something wrong." Guilt coursed through me again and it soon became unbearable. I needed to get away.

"It's not you." I said quietly and he frowned at me. Fidgeting, I continued. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just…sorry." I stuttered out and quickly moved past him. This time and he didn't stop me as I left the cellar and I ran faster, trying to outrun my emotions.

* * *

Jack stood there watching numbly as Jason fled up the stairs, a helpless feeling weighing upon him. Why had the boy reacted that way? Had Jack really been gone so long that he couldn't recognize his own son needing him? Needing answers, Jack snapped out of his daze and ran up from the steps.

"Where'd he go?" Jack demanded coming up from the stairs and Kyra, wide eyed at his sudden approach, pointed at the Jack's own cabin. Jack thanked her and moved quickly towards the cabin door.

"Jack!" Gibbs called and he and Will came over to him as he headed towards the door, hand ready to open it.

"Not now, Gibbs." Jack growled, ignoring Will who was standing nearby.

"It's important, Jack." Gibbs said urgently. Jack sighed and turned to look at them.

"What's more important than trying to get me son to speak to me?"

"It's about Jason." Will commented and Jack paused again.

"What about him?" He looked at Will sharply and the younger man paused at the look on Jack's face.

"Just come with us, Jack." He finally said. Jack groaned and followed the two back into the cellar below. Jack sat at the side of the crates and turned to face his two grim companions.

"Well?" He asked, not liking the looks the two were giving him. Both had guilty looks.

"The boy hasn't been sleeping well, Jack." Gibbs blurted and Jack arched an eyebrow.

"I'll talk to him about it, but why are you telling me now?"

"It's not just that Jack." Will said, giving Gibbs a look.

"Aye. It's not easy to say. The boy…well he…err." Jack frowned at Gibbs.

"Out with it man!"

"Jason tried to jump ship, Jack." Will said bluntly and Jack almost fell off the crates in shock.

"He what?!" He shouted and Gibbs shushed him.

"Easy, Jack."

"Where is that boy?" He demanded and Will grabbed his shoulder as Jack tried to get past him.

"He doesn't know, Jack. He doesn't remember." He stated loudly to get the pirate's attention and Jack looked at Gibbs in question.

"He was sleep-walking." Gibbs murmured and Jack paled. "Aye. He was just standing on the railing in the middle of the night. Luckily, I had decided to go up on deck and saw him."

_Gibbs awoke with a start, something bothering him from sleep. Something he could feel wasn't right. Slipping out of the hammock, he made his way towards the stairs. _

_A light breeze blew in the air, chilling the man a bit. Gibbs gave a small shiver and then walked all the way up onto deck. The ship was quiet, Mr. Cotton had the wheel, while Barbossa slept in the cabin and the only other one on deck was Pintel, who was taking his turn in the crow's nest. _

"_Dad, wait for me….I didn't mean it…" Gibbs stiffened at the softly spoken words and looked around until he found the source. _

"_Dear Lord!" Gibbs whispered loudly in a panic at what he saw. Jason was standing barefooted up on the railing barely on the ship at all, only one hand barely holding into the rigging that hung down. To Gibbs, it looked as if he was going to make a flying leap. Not knowing what to do, he scrambled back down into the rooms below, making his way to a hammock in the back._

"_Will! William!" Gibbs hissed shaking the young man from sleep. Will blinked at Gibbs. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's Jason! He's about to jump ship!" Gibbs quickly whispered and Will woke up immediately, getting up from the hammock to rush after the older man. Will saw what Gibbs was talking about and rushed forward, however, Gibbs held him back. _

"_We have to get him off of there!" Will exclaimed quietly and Gibbs nodded._

"_Aye, but methinks he's a sleep. Jack mentioned he does that from time to time. Won't do good to wake him, if he falls in." Will nodded and then Gibbs released him as they wondered over to Jason._

"_Dad, please don't….I'm sorry…." Jason was shaking slightly and Gibbs swallowed nervously, afraid he was going to fall off. Will moved cautiously, climbing up onto the railing. _

"_Jason, let's get you back to bed." Will called softly, and he reached for the boy. Jason whimpered as Will's hand touched his arm and the boy jerked back. Gibbs moaned as Jason wobbled against the railing. _

"_Dad…"_

"_He wants you to go to bed." Will encouraged, getting an idea, and Jason stiffened._

"_Dad…go…"_

"_Yes, he wants you to go to bed." Will murmured and this time, he allowed Will to touch him. The boy suddenly went limp and Will almost fell with the sudden weight. _

"_Thank you, William." Gibbs murmured to him as he and Gibbs put Jason, back to bed. Will nodded eyeing Jason grimly. _

"_Do you think he'll try it again?"_

"_Maybe not."_

"_Should we tell him?"_

"_No. It'll upset it. Besides, he won't remember doing it." Will nodded and Gibbs grabbed his shoulder. "Let's keep it between us, eh? Don't want to alarm anyone else." Will nodded again and both agreed to take watches over Jason. _

"So, we've been taking turns watching to see if he'd do it again." Gibbs finished and Jack covered his face with a hand tiredly.

"Did he?" He asked looking back up.

"No. He walked about for a while, but he didn't do that again." Jack sighed and Will frowned.

"Something wrong, William?" Jack asked, frowning also and Will frowned deeper.

"What is wrong with him? He's acted so…off lately. Like he wasn't himself, Jack. He's been…well he's been moody."

"Aye, he has Jack." Gibbs agreed and Jack sighed.

"I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what to do." Jack murmured and he turned towards the stairs.

"Jack?" Gibbs called and the man paused on the steps.

"Aye?"

"Be careful of him, Jack. He's hurting more than he lets on and I know for a fact that he really has missed ya."Jack nodded and he went the rest of the way up, contemplating how he was going to talk to his son and just what he was going to say.

Jason, Jack found, was sitting in his desk chair and was turned towards the window. Jack saw that Jason was tense, but about what, Jack didn't know. Obviously the boy had no notion he was there as he watched the sun setting and Jack shifted a bit.

"Son?" He asked softly. Jason jumped, startled and whirled around, eyes wide. Jack chuckled a bit as he spotted something in the boy's hands. "You ain't going to shoot your old man are ya, boy?" Jason looked down abruptly and dropped his pistol onto the floor like had bit him. Something flickered like fear across the boy's face when he looked up again and Jack's grin slid off his face instantly.

"I was only joking, lad." He said and Jason forced a tight smile.

"Oh, heh, yeah…right." The boy murmured nervously and he started twisting at a ring on his finger. Jack stood there awkwardly unsure of what to say. He had thought the boy would be the same, but he acted like Jack was about to reprimand him.

"I, err, just wanted to talk with ya." Jack said softly and the boy nodded, giving Jack his full attention.

"About what?" Jason asked and his face grew worried. "Did I do something?" Jack almost fell over at the sudden mood change.

"No, no, no. I just wanted to-Oi!" Jason shot up out his chair suddenly and darted towards the cabin door as Jack spoke. Startled, Jack stumbled back to avoid getting hit by the boy as he ran by. "Bloody hell…" Jack turned and ran out the door following Jason, getting slightly annoyed. Gibbs pointed at the boy's own door without much prompt and Jack ran past without much ado. He burst into the room in time to see Jason legs go in the air as he made a dive towards the underside of his bed.

"What the hell-" The sentence died on his lips as a new one bubbled up. "What are you doin', boy?" Jason didn't answer, but only scrambled further down almost toppling off the bed. Jack launched forward, before his son could hit his head on the floor and grabbed him by the back of his belt.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Jason came back up with Jack's help and kept his back to Jack as he shook something loose from a bag in his hands.

"What have you got?" Jack asked, mildly surprised the boy had anything at all. Jason turned to look at him, giving Jack a sheepish grin.

"Um, here." He handed a bottle of rum to a surprised Jack. Jack took it slowly, looking up briefly to see the desperation in Jason's eyes. He obviously wanted Jack to approve of this bottle. _But_ _why_? "I, err, saved it. It was the last one." He offered, talking animatedly, bouncing slightly next to Jack. Jack recognized the bottle then as he gave it another glance. How could he not? It was the one that he had kept hidden under his desk, for emergencies.

"I know that it was for emergencies." Jason said quickly, as if he had made a mistake and Jack looked up again. "But I thought that…that you'd need it. But then, you…." Jason trailed off, struggling with words and Jack came to an idea of what it was that was bothering the boy so. That was it, Jack concluded, the boy was feeling guilty. Surprised at his own realization, he looked up at Jason to see him still looking upset and slightly worried.

"Err…good thinking." Jack murmured finally and took in the boy's sigh of relief. "That was a good idea." Jack sighed then and took a swing of the rum unable to come up with anything else. Jason seemed a little more relaxed now as Jack drank, but Jack could still see that his son was fighting an internal battle with himself. Jack too was in an internal battle with himself, unable to form the words that would ease his son's mind.

"Um, I'm going back out on deck." Jason said, slipping from the bed. Jack nodded only and he didn't see the hurt look on his son's face when that was all he got. Jason left the cabin and Jack sat there for a while, cradling the bottle of rum, a faraway look in his eyes.

* * *

**Please review! And thanks to all who love this story, even if you just read it! I'd really like so more reviews though!**


	6. Chapter 6

(~Chapter 6: I See Dead People~)

It was dark now and I stood at the railing of the Pearl, looking out in the inky black darkness around us. Dad hadn't spoken to me since that afternoon and I hadn't spoken to him either. No one else was on deck and for a moment it was like we hadn't rescued Dad. Most everyone was down below deck. I had no idea where Dad was.

"All alone little Sparrow?" I rolled my eyes as Barbossa came up to me and I turned to frown at him.

"What do you want?"

"Now no need to be so hostile. We're all friends here." He smirked and I frowned deeper.

"Yeah, right." I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I just came to complement ya." arching an eyebrow, I turned all the way to face him.

"For what?" he smiled and for some reason I felt slightly worried at what he was doing.

"For driving your father away." I ripped my arm from him.

"Sod off."

"Did he tell ye what he and Miss Swann were doin' on deck that day?" He asked and I paused. I turned to him again and he grinned. "Thought not. Otherwise ye'd be tryin' to leave."

"Why?" I found myself asking though I really wasn't sure I wanted the answer and I grew even more so, when his smirk widened.

"They were sharing a lover's kiss." He said, looking distractedly at his hand. Then he looked back up at me.

"No…He told me there wasn't anything between the two of them." I said shaking my head.

"Did he now? And did it ever occur to ye that he might be lyin'?"

"It's occurred to me that _you_ could be."

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who's helped ye find yer good for nothin' father? 'Sides you and I have a lot more in common."

"Oh? And just what do we have in common?"

"You hate yer father."

"I don't hate him!"

"Don't ya? You've been avoidin' him since he arrived."

"I-I it's none of your business why!" I stuttered and he came closer to me.

"Do you really think ye father is the great man he pretends?" He leaned forward and I glared at him. "He's a bloody coward. Didn't he row off without ye when the Kraken attacked?"

"Aye, but he came back." I stated but even to me that wasn't a strong argument. Barbossa knew it and smirked.

"Ah, yes he came back. But it was to attempt to save the _Pearl_. It was not you he came back for." I gritted my teeth, but when I didn't deny what he said he beamed.

"Remember what I told ya?" I frowned at him, but nodded.

"You know it as well as I do, boy. You're just a distraction for a captain. He ain't himself when he's around ye."

"You're lying!" I said trying to convince myself more than him.

"Am I lad? Think about it. Before Jack had you he had just the _Pearl_. Now he's got both but do you really think he's truly happy?" I faltered slightly as his words sunk in. Barbossa gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, lad. If ye father loves ye he'll choose ya over the _Pearl_." He walked off then and I was left to myself. Kyra and Sam came up from the lower deck and came over towards me. I gave them a small grin which they returned.

We heard laughter before we could say anything and looked over to see Ragetti and Pintel holding cannon balls and they were heading towards the side of the upper deck of the ship. Arching an eyebrow, I followed them, mostly to keep my mind from Barbossa's words and Kyra and Sam followed. Tia was standing to my left and keeping an eye on the two pinheads, I went over to her. She smiled softly as I sat on the crates beside her. Kyra and Sam went to see what the two pirates were up to. I smiled back at Tia but a little half-heartedly.

"You 'ave de burden upon your shoulders dat should not be dere." I looked down at her and she touched my face with a hand.

"What do you mean?"

"You 'ave doubt in your mind. A heavy ting ta be carrying." I closed my eyes for a second and felt a strange sensation enter my mind. She stroked the side of my face and I leaned into it unconsciously. Sniggering caught our attention and her hand fell. The sensation in my cheek disappeared and I was able to focus on my surroundings soon after. I blinked in confusion and she gave me a slow smile before looking at Pintel and Ragetti. Kyra and Sam were frowning at them.

Pintel and Ragetti looked up and when Tia frowned disapprovingly it caused them to drop the cannon balls. I rolled my eyes and then gasped. Jumping down from the crates I leaned over to see dozens of bodies floating across the water.

"Oh my…." Kyra whispered and Sam's eyes widened at the sight.

"Tia?" I asked, she closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"Dey should be in de care of Davy Jones. Dat was the duty dat 'im was charged wid by de goddess, Calypso."

"What was his job?" I asked and she looked me dead in the eye.

"Ta ferry dose who die at sea to de other side." She came up beside me then and leaned towards me. "And every ten years 'im could come ashore ta be wid she who love 'im…truly. But de man has become a monster. "

"So," stared Ragetti and we all looked over at him. "So he wasn't always…tentacley?" Sam snickered.

"No."Tia said and she sounded like she wanted to cry. "'im was a man…once." She touched her necklace and then it hit me. She was Calypso. Kyra and I both looked at one another with the same conclusion.

"Now, there's boats coming." Ragetti said and we all looked in shocked silence as literally hundreds of boats came floating by. I heard something and looked to see Gibbs and Will come up to the side to watch. I wandered down towards them and stood beside Gibbs.

"They're not a threat to us." Will said. "Am I right?"

"We are noting but ghosts to dem." Tia stated and then Barbossa came up beside me.

"It's best just let them be." He said and then he grinned down at me. I glared at him and Dad showed up, shoving Barbossa away and taking his place beside me. I shivered as more and more boats came. It was eerie and scary looking, but I couldn't look away. Kyra whimpered and I looked at her, she was looking at the water a few feet away and she put a hand to her mouth. Sam and I both lurched forward and then we too gasped. We recognized who was in the boat. How could I not with his baker's attire?

"It's Johnny…"Kyra whispered and she backed away from the rail. Sam grew anxious and Will steadied him as he bit his lip. I couldn't look away. Johnny had been a friend of ours and the local baker's assistant. He had been a year older than Kyra.

"Son…" Dad murmured as I let out a small noise. What if that was Dad?

"It's my father." Elizabeth had finally come out and was now standing at Will's side.

"It's my father." She murmured then and we all saw that it was the Governor. "We've made it back." She whispered. Then we all winced as she began shouting. "Father! Father, here, here, look here!" I gulped as the man never turned to look at her and started to shake slightly, my grip on the railing tightening. None of us had ever thought bad of the Governor and to see him out there was really frightening.

"Elizabeth." Dad said and she turned to look at him. "We're not back." I felt bad as tears came to her eyes and her smile faded. I may be mad at her, but I would never wish anything ill for her nor her father.

"Father!"She cried suddenly running along the ship to catch up to the boat. I winced at her cry. What if that had been my father? What if Dad was still…dead?

"Elizabeth." Governor Swann spoke and we all looked at him in shock and that seemed to make everything a great deal scarier. "Are you dead?"

"No. No." She said shaking her head.

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be!" She screamed and I flinched. Kyra let out dry sob and hid into Barbossa. She was obviously feeling the same about her father. He held her close, his face unreadable.

"There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time it seemed so important..." Governor Swann stated, his voice slightly lowered as he trailed off.

"Come aboard!" she hollered but he ignored her.

"And a heart. I learned that if you stabbed the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain. Silly thing to die for." I made a small noise and Dad stiffened beside me.

"Someone cast a line!" Lizzie hollered and Marty went and picked one up. "Come back with us!" Impatiently, she grabbed it and ran to the rail again with the rope for her father.

"A touch…of destiny."Tia murmured to Will though no one was really listening.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth said tossing it to him, but he never took it. Sam hid behind Will and looked at me with wide eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away. So many dead people…. So many fathers and mothers and….children…

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." Governor Swann called to her.

"Take the line!" she screamed, but the rope slid off the small boat.

"She must not leave the ship." Tia said and Will scrambled after her as she ran and Gibbs put an arm around Sam as he flinched.

"Father!" Lizzie ran and screamed and we all flinched as Elizabeth screamed out again and again. "Father, please! Don't leave me!" I trembled as thoughts of Dad being out there floating in the dark came to me. Her screams for him were echoing in my head and finally I couldn't take it anymore and shut my eyes.

Jack hadn't realized before then that Jason had indeed been protecting him on Isla de Cruces and upon hearing Governor Swann he concluded that, that was part of his son's guiltily expression. The boy obviously thought he had betrayed Jack; therefore he was being an awful son. Jack felt absolutely awful.

"Jack." Gibbs murmured and the pirate looked at him. Gibbs nodded over Sam's head towards Jason. The boy was clutching the railing, his eyes squeezed shut and Jack nodded at Gibbs. Gibbs turned with Sam, murmuring lowly to him as he walked them down below.

"Come on, son." Jack said gently and he reached forward to pry him off. Jason's eyes opened.

"He's dead…." Jason murmured softly and Jack sighed as he put his hands on Jason's.

"Aye, lad, he is." Jason refused to let go of the railing, his eyes glued to the boats. "Come on, now."

"Dad…." The boy whispered.

"What? What is it?"

"Dead…All dead…" The boy's voice was monotone and barely above a whisper. Jack pried him from the railing rather quickly as Jason started to shake from fear or the cold Jack wasn't sure.

"Son-" He was cut off by a wail from Elizabeth and Jason jumped and Jack pulled him closer as the boy sucked in a breath. He walked them to the door of the cabin and Jason looked around Jack's arm. With a sigh, he pushed the boy in gently, walking in behind him. Jason stood in the middle of the room, his whole body shaking. Jack closed the door and the snap of it made Jason jump.

"Son?" Jack called and the boy sucked in another breath, this one shaky. Jack touched his shoulder and Jason turned into him, shaking with fear. "Shh." Jason only moved closer, burying his face into Jack's coat and he gripped Jack tighter. "It's okay, son."

"He was talking to her." The boy murmured. "He was dead, Dad."

"I know." Jason gave a small hiccup and Jack patted the boy's back lightly. "I know."

"They were all dead. You're dead…" Jack tightened his grip on Jason and set them on the bed. Jason looked at the bed and Jack sighed.

"Don't be guilty." Jack blurted suddenly and Jason's head snapped up in shock. "None of this is your fault, boy. You know that don't ya?" Jason didn't answer and Jack took his face in his hands. "You know that don't ya?" He asked again, but Jason only sucked in a breath, shakily.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking desperate, as he tried to get his point across. "I tried to tell you I forgave you." The boy was shaking now. "I tried to tell you on the ship." Jack took hold of him.

"I knew you did, son." Jack told him gently. "I know you did. It's okay."

"No, I…"

"You what? What is it?"

"I tried to come back for you! Honest!" Jack was a little taken aback by the intensity and blinked as the boy continued, slightly hysteric. "Please don't be mad! I tried to come back to the ship, but I…I thought you had decided to stay because of me." Jack froze and started to understand what he was saying.

"It wouldn't have helped anything, boy."

"But-I…" His eyes filled with guilty tears and Jack pulled him into his arms. "Dad, I-I-"

"Shh." Jack hushed him and rocked him gently as sobs finally came from the boy. "It's alright now." Jack wondered how long the boy had kept it in. He was scared, hurt, guilty, and angry all at once and he was surprised the boy hadn't exploded until now.

"She lied." He whispered and Jack shushed him again. "She told us you wanted to stay."

"I know, son."

"I'm sorry." He said again and Jack pulled back clutching at the boy's face.

"Stop. Think about it. If she hadn't done what she did, then that beastie would have come for you. I know it hurts that she did that. But she had good reason, son. Would you have let her row away if she had told you the truth, hm?" Jason shook his head and Jack nodded. "See?"

"But,-"

"But nothing. You have absolutely nothing to be feeling guilty about. I'm here ain't I?" Jason nodded.

"Aye." He whispered quietly.

"You were tryin' to tell me on Isla de Cruces, weren't you?" Jack asked and Jason nodded. He suddenly looked fearful and guilty again.

"Dad, I didn't mean to-" Jack cut him off with a finger.

"It was my fault. I didn't understand what you were tellin' me and like the fool I was I didn't bother to hear ya out." Jason shook his head.

"I shouldn't have gone against you." He murmured. "A good son wouldn't have. A better one would have stuck by you." Jack cupped Jason's chin making him look up and Jack frowned at him.

"You **are** a good son. You came all this way to get me didn't you?"

"I left you…."

"I left you too, remember?"

"But you were scared-"

"That's no excuse. I had no right to hurt you time and time again. I don't blame you at all, son. Don't you see? I don't ever want to hurt ya again, savvy?" Jack could see that Jason was still feeling awful, so he just leaned back bringing the boy with him and stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, son. Things are going to be okay now." Jason didn't respond, but he slowly settled next to Jack, feeling mentally and physically tired.

"Gibbs told me, you ain't been sleeping well again." Jack said and looked down at Jason, who had looked up at him while he was talking. The boy scowled.

"Gibbs." He muttered and Jack put a hand on his head.

"Go to sleep." He chuckled.

"I can't." Jason said, lifting his head from Jack's quiet chest. Jack winced at the boy's fearful tone.

"Try. I won't leave."

"Promise?" He whispered.

"Aye. Everyone needs a rest, savvy?" Jason's head fell onto Jack and not long after that, Jack felt his son give in to his tiredness. Jack pulled him closer and sighed deeply. Things weren't going to be better until Jason accepted that he wasn't angry.

As he made sure that Jason was really asleep, he took his time upon examining him. Jack lifted the boy's chin and frowned as he spotted the five crescent moon shaped scars across his chin. They looked fairly new too. Jack let go of his son's chin and then lifted his hands one by one. The boy's knuckles were rough and some of the skin was scarred from all the hitting he had done. Jack sighed and let down the hand. Everything else was fine, but Jack wasn't thoroughly convinced that his son was all fine.

"No…don't go….I'm sorry." Jack's arm tightened around Jason as he started to wiggle.

"Shh." He whispered in the boy's ear. "You're okay." Jason relaxed and so did Jack.

"Dad…" Jason murmured and Jack couldn't have been happier to hear his son call for him.

"I'm right here, boy. I won't be goin' anywhere soon." Jason never moved for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Here's another chap! Hope you like it!**

* * *

(~Chapter 7: Right-Side up~)

It had been two whole days since we had seen the dead people. Tia informed us that if we sat still for so long we'd eventually be stuck here forever and I wasn't really keen on being here longer than necessary. What was the problem? There was no wind and we had no idea of how to get back. Not even that know it all Barbossa had no clue. Also to make matters worse, the water and rum supply was gone dry and that wasn't good at all.

At the moment Dad and I were sitting at a table. He stared at the chart in front of us, trying to decipher it. The sun was bearing down on us and we had run out of water. Dad had set his hat upon my head to block some of the heat and sun, but with no wind it was still unbearable. The crew was all sitting around trying not to get too hot as well and most were starting to waste away.

"Me eye! Give it back!" Ragetti yelled and I looked up with a laugh as he crawled/ran after the small monkey. Then I jumped when his eye landed on the chart Dad was spinning. I glared at the monkey and it screeched at me before running off.

"Stupid monkey!" I shouted, but Dad didn't seem to even notice the thing.

"Up is down." Dad read aloud and I looked back over at him. "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are those things never clear?"

"What does it mean, Dad?" I asked. He didn't respond and got a faraway look in his eye. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Uh, Dad?"

"What? Eh?" He said and I arched an eyebrow.

"I said what does it mean?"

"Come again?" I smacked my forehead.

"Really? Do I have to repeat myself? Aren't you listening to me?"

"Well that's even than less unhelpful." I realized then that he was talking to himself.

"Err, Dad, do you need your hat back?"

"I love the sea."

"Okay…"

"I prefer rum. Rum's good."

"Um, yes it is. But you drank it all remember?"

"Once every ten years." Dad muttered and I frowned.

"Are you still talking about that chest?" I asked in shock.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum." I sighed and leaned back as he continued talking. "Smallish me." I figured he was talking about me now, but I wasn't so sure when he started in again. "Smallish me forever…Oh, I like that."

"Not sunset." He murmured again. "Sundown. And rise. Up!" Suddenly he leapt out of his chair and I fell backwards and watched with shock as he ran and peered over the side of the ship. What was going on?

"Dad!"

"What's that?" He asked loudly and we all went over to look. "What is that?!"

"I don't know." He answered himself. "What do you think?"

"Where?" asked Gibbs and I asked at the same time.

"Did he just-" Kyra grabbed my arm.

"Answer himself? Yes, yes he did." Kyra arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask for an explanation.

"There!" Dad turned suddenly with a yelp and ran to the other side of the ship. Confused we followed. Dad started gibbering and stammering and he ran back from where we had just come from. Back and forth Dad went, driving us all crazy, until suddenly it hit me.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs and I said at the same time and grinning widely we ran faster, as the boat started to rock slowly. Barbossa finally caught up with us and shouted to the crew that was still below deck.

"Loose the cannons, you lazy bilge rats!" They started to get rid of the heavy things so the ship would turn over. As everyone was running about, I glanced over and saw a strange sight.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously looking upside down at Pintel and Ragetti. They tied each other to the mast upside down. Kyra and Sam paused too and we all three exchanged looks.

"We tied ourselves 'ere so whens the ship turns over we'll be right side up!" Ragetti boasted.

"Yeah! Ain't it smart?!" Pintel agreed. Kyra turned her head to hide her silent laughter and Sam snorted into his hand.

"Um, well…" I started to say, but changed my mind. "Never mind! Good luck!" We snickered and walked away leaving them to their stupid plan. Kyra, Sam, and I went back to running along Dad as all the crew came up to help. Soon the ship was rocking tremendously. Higher and higher we rocked it until we all had to grab on to the rail as the ship started to turn on its side.

"Hang on!" Dad yelled and we gripped the railing tightly. A man slipped and fell and we all winced as a large cannon smashed him. We separtated out on the railing all of feet dangling in the air and I was in between Gibbs and Dad. Kyra was somewhere near Barbossa and Sam was probably near Will, though I wasn't sure.

"Now down…is up." Dad stated and he smiled at me reassuringly as we went down and I could only grimace. I gritted my teeth and sucked in a breath as our world turned watery with a slow splash. Down we sunk, the water lifting us up a little off the railing, so much in fact, that I got dislodged and started plummeting slowly down from the rail. Dad tried to catch me but I was too far out if his reach and I swirled about in the water. I felt something grab me before I could go to far and looked to see Will holding me around the middle. He nodded at me and I nodded back as he kicking his legs and he moved us over to grab a rope so we would go any further.

Nothing moved for several seconds and I knew that eventually we'd drowned if something didn't happen. My lungs were starting to burn, when suddenly the ship started towards the surface really fast and Will had to tighten his grip on me so I would fly off. We burst out of the water hit the deck all of us started coughing up water, trying to get air into our lungs.

Will let go and I rolled over on my back spewing up water. We all lay there sputtering for several long minutes.

"This was your idea." I heard Pintel say and looked up to see them upside still tied to the mast. I laughed loudly clutching my sides as they glowered at me. Kyra nad Sam laughed from nearby.

"Way to go you weirdos!" Kyra giggled.

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" Gibbs exclaimed. "We're back!" We stood then and sure enough we all looked to see the sun coming up inside of going down.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth murmured.

"Welcome back, Dad." I said and Dad grinned at me. "Are you glad we are back?"

"Aye, boy."

I grinned up at him and then we heard the click of a pistol. Dad shoved me behind him as Barbossa aimed for him. Dad in turn got his out, but surprisingly so did Will and Elizabeth. Now each had two pistols in their hands aimed for their neighbors. Elizabeth was aiming at Dad and Barbossa; Will at Dad and Barbossa; Dad at Elizabeth and Will; and Barbossa at Dad and Will.

Gibbs got his pistol out to defend his captain for which I was glad of. He aimed for Will and Barbossa with a frown on his face. Sam and Kyra both looked at us shocked. Barbossa started to laugh suddenly as soon we all did though I didn't it reluctantly. As they started to lower their weapons they lifted them and aimed them again.

"Alright then!" Barbossa shouted. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are a-going. They'll be no arguing the point."

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship in the other direction." Dad stated and then Barbossa aimed his pistol at me instead of Will and I felt Dad stiffen.

"I told you your father was a coward." Barbossa said to me and I glared at him.

"No he's not!" I snarled.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Elizabeth said aiming both pistols at Dad. I frowned at her.

"Pirates or not," Will stated. "You're not running Jack." I frowned and stood in front of Dad. I glared at Will and Elizabeth. Dad tried to shove me behind him with his foot and I looked at him over my shoulder.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you." Barbossa said glaring at Dad.

"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Dad murmured.

"Aye." Barbossa growled and he stepped into the circle. They all aimed at him. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that." Dad said. "But I will not going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that."

"Never again." I said angrily, daring anyone to say otherwise.

"Not to mention your whelp here." Barbossa inclined his head towards me. "They'll be hunting him as well. And how do you purpose to stop them from killing him on site?" As if to emphasize he pulled me away from Dad and aimed at my head. I stiffened at the feel of the cold metal against the side of my head.

"Barbossa!" Will yelled. "Threatening Jason is not helping anyone."

"Hmm, beg to differ." Barbossa hummed.

Dad shot at him, losing his patience but all that came out was water. Everyone realized that their guns were full of water and they had wet powder and for that I was glad of too. I elbowed Barbossa in the ribs and he let go after a curse. After sticking my tongue out at Barbossa, I went over to Dad who put an arm around me protectively.

"Always saving yer skin." Barbossa hissed. "He's always saving ye from somethin'."

"Mate if you don't shut it, I'll find some other way to kill you." Dad snapped at Barbossa and he turned us away from him.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel suggested loudly but everyone ignored him as they went about their business.

"Only if I get to start!" I said and after exchanging glances with Ragetti the two disappeared and were out of sight. I snickered and went over to where Sam and Kyra were. They were both looking at me as I approached.

"So what exactly are we going to do now?" Kyra asked and I shrugged. I noted that she looked really exhausted.

"Kyra… about Johnny…I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Sam murmured and she smiled at us.

"I'll be fine." She stated, but I wasn't convinced. I looked over to see Dad, Will and Barbossa hanging over a map. So I went over and Kyra and Sam followed.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island." Will stated pointing it out. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later." Kyra frowned.

"Why not just get over it." she muttered and Sam laughed.

"You lead the shore party. I'll stay on my ship." Dad said firmly. Barbossalooked up with a 'yeah right' expression.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa stated back and Dad frowned.

"Why don't both of you go to shore and leave the ship in my command." Will suggested slightly annoyed. He paused when they both gave him reproachful looks. "Temporarily." He backtracked.

"Go on Dad." I said. "I'll stay with him, and besides it'll only be for a short time." Dad sighed.

"Aye, father, I can keep an eye on the whelp." Kyra said giggling at Will's expression. Barbossa and Dad exchanged looks and nodded.

"Alright then." Dad said and he and Barbossa began gathering things to go.

"I'll be right back. Alright?" I nodded as Dad ruffled my hair. "Don't let him touch anything." He looked at Will and I laughed.

"Don't worry." He smiled and walked off to get into the long-boat. I watched as they started off and turned around.

"Will." I said and he looked up from his seat. "I'm going into the cabin, for a bit."

"Sure." He said and I couldn't help but think he looked rather nervous.

"Don't worry, the ship won't fall apart." I teased and he grinned albeit reluctantly. Kyra sighed as I passed.

"Kyra…I know you feel awful and I'm sorry." She smiled.

"I know, but I'll be fine." I nodded and went into the cabin to lie down on the bed. I was almost asleep when the cabin door slammed open.

"What the hell?" I found myself roughly grabbed by some of the Singaporean crew members and pulled from the cabin, running smack into…Sao Feng!

Sao Feng looked down at me with a wide grin. He pressed his long fingernails together and chuckled.

"Well, if it isn't the little Sparrow? What are you doing without your father?" I didn't answer as he patted my face rather hard. "No matter. Take him to the other ship." The ones holding me lifted me by the arms off my feet.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"What!?" Will yelled coming through the crowd of Singaporeans. They set me back down as he approached and I sighed thankfully. "That was not agreed! You're not to touch him!"

"Silence!" Sao Feng shouted. "This boy is not your concern! Nothing about him was in our agreements therefore I can do what I choose. Besides," He nodded at the men holding me and they started towards the ladder rungs. "he has a meeting with Lord Beckett." The good crew started shouting as Gibbs, Sam, Kyra, and Elizabeth watched with horror.

"Beckett!?" I wondered aloud panic in my voice and then I glared at Will. "Will, you traitor!" I shouted as they carried me down to a long-boat.

"Jason, I didn't know!" Will yelled back, but I didn't respond.

They rowed me to a large fancy ship and they roughly tugged me up the rungs. I tried to fight them off but they just ignored me and shoved me towards some of the naval officers.

The soldiers led me down through a door into a wide white-painted room and shoved me in as they shut the glass windowed doors. A man with a curly white wig stood in the back, staring out the window his hands clasped behind his back. He cleared his throat and turned to look at me and I froze as his sharp blue eyes pierced me and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"How nice of you to join me." He said coolly and I frowned at him. "Won't you sit down?" He indicated the only other chair in the room and it was in front of his desk. I sat down rather cautiously, eyeing the man in front of me. I had heard many things about Beckett and kindness was not one of them.

"What do you want, Beckett?" I snapped and he arched an eyebrow and he smiled again. That smile wasn't a nice smile it had something sinister in it. It made me less brave.

"Jason Sparrow is your name, isn't it? Your father and I go back. Did he tell you?" I nodded slowly. "I suppose he told you about the mark I left upon him?" This time I frowned, gaining some bravery.

"What do you want, Beckett?" I growled again.

"It would not be wise to speak so rudely to me." Something shifted in the corner and I looked over to see a tall man with black hair. The man narrowed his eyes at me. "This is Mister Mercer." Mercer gave me a contemptible look.

"We've met." I said sifflly and Beckett nodded.

"Yes in Singapore."He started and I looked back at him. "I believe that your father has something I'm interested in. Information." I frowned.

"What information?" He only smirked and turned back around. "He won't tell you anything." I said and he grinned.

"Oh, I believe he will. But for now I'd like to discuss you."

"Me?" I repeated and he smirked.

"Yes. Do you know why I've been looking for you?"

"No." I didn't like this conversation.

"I am looking for a new way to control the seas."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your father was a fine sailor once. One of the best in fact. I've heard you're much like him."

"Yeah. I guess I am…."

"Good, good. Then perhaps you'll consider my offer?"

"What offer?"

"For you to come to my side." He came towards me then and I gripped the seat.

"No way!"

"Think for a moment. You could be the best sailor in the world, working for me. Maybe even a Commodore someday. Imagine the possibilities of you sailing under my command. It may even change today's pirates."

"I'd never join you! I know what cargo you sail and I refuse to ever carry slaves!"

"That is the same thoughts that got your father in trouble before."

"By saving human life?"

"By disobeying my orders."

"Go to hell." I spat. "I wouldn't join you if you were the last stuck up, wig wearing moron!" Mercer's hand came at me before I could react and I fell from my chair in a hard slap.

"You best control that temper of your little Sparrow. I've bent little birdies wings before." Mercer sneered at me and I glared at him from the floor.

"Now, now, Ian. Don't harm him too much. I still need Jack to do what I want." Beckett came over to me as I slid back into the chair and he stood over me. "Aren't you tired of being on the run? Come with me and you'll have a better life I assure you."

"I would never leave my Dad. ever."

"Very well then. I was really trying to avoid this, but it seems that a demonstration is in order."

"What do you- "Mercer gripping my arm cut my sentence off. "Let go!" I yelled as he held my arm down on the chair arm. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you something that you deserve, pirate." I watched with wide eyes as Beckett pulled something from the fire. He held it up and examined the white-hot, burning end of the brand and I panicked. "Perhaps your father will be more willing, now and perhaps you'll change your mind." I squirmed and tried to jerk my arm away, as he looked in my direction. Mercer let go and a solider took his place as another gripped me holding me still in the chair.

"NO!"

"Allow me sir." Mercer said with a smile in my direction. "No need to dirty your hands of branding pirates."

"No, this one I also want to do myself." Beckett turned back around and Mercer put the brand back in the fire for Beckett to take. One of the men shoved my sleeve up exposing my wrist as he flipped it over. I struggled to get away as Beckett moved closer towards my exposed wrist.

"One last chance Sparrow. Join me or be forever a pirate."

"I'd rather die than join you!" I shouted at him and then he took the poker from the fire, briefly showing me the glowing 'P' and he stabbed my wrist.

* * *

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chap! I only own: Jason, Kyra, and Sam!**

* * *

(~Chapter 8: Beckett~)

Jack eyed the dead Kraken as he came from the long-boat. Barbossa watched his expression and Jack looked at him once before continuing to walk up to the dead Kraken. The rotting smell filled the air with a foul stench and he was glad his son wasn't around to smell it or see it. Jack shivered from the memory.

"Criminy." Pintel said in awe as he and Ragetti stared at the dead body.

"Odds Bodkins." Ragetti murmured and they quickly followed Barbossa and Jack.

"Careful! Careful!" Ragetti said fearfully as Pintel jabbed the Kraken with a stick.

"You stupid fish!" Pintel shouted finding it really was dead and he jabbed it harder. Ragetti began to climb it.

"Actually it's a cephalopod." He stated and Pintel laughed as they climbed up to the top of it.

"Pin, I bet people would pay a shilling to see this." They laughed again and started talking business. Jack and Barbossa came up to the Kraken and Jack peered at his open eye.

"Still thinking of running Jack?" Barbossa asked. "You think you can outrun the world?" Jack didn't answer and Barbossa came up to side to look him in the face. "You know the problem with being the last of anything is by and by there'd be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back mate." Jack retorted smirking slightly at Barbossa. "We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passin' on that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack asked and Barbossa nodded.

"It's the only way lad. Besides it's the only safe thing for that young'un of yours and my own." Jack nodded in thought, still looking a little off.

"The world used to be a bigger place."

"The world's the same." Jack murmured. "There's just…less in it."

Barbossa considered Jack's words and then followed him as they went into the trees with the rest of the crew. They soon came upon the spring of water. Its contents however were less than fresh. A dead body lay face down in the water. Barbossa stuck a finger into the water and tasted it before spitting it out quickly.

"Poisoned." He announced. "Fouled by the body." Jack made a face as did much of the others. This wasn't good.

"Eh, I know him!" Pintel shouted and they looked at him. He held the body up and turned him around. "He was in Singapore!"

"Captain!" Marty shouted from the top of a tree. They all turned to see what he was pointing at. A ship was coming up along the _Pearl_.

"Hoy! We got company!" Ragetti yelled out from the beach and Jack stared at the ship. Suddenly, he turned his head slightly at the cock of a pistol. All of the Singaporean men held a pistol to his head.

"He's the captain." Jack stated pointing at Barbossa, who rolled his eyes at that.

* * *

They were taken back to the _Pearl_ only to find it filled with cheering Singaporeans. Jack came up the ladder after Barbossa rather slowly, hoping to not be noticed. Elizabeth and the rest of the crew that had stayed were being held captive. Jack frowned as he didn't spot his son.

"Sao Feng!" Barbossa said and the Lord turned to look at him. "You showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence." Jack snuck up behind Barbossa and hid hoping that he wouldn't be seen.

"Jack Sparrow." Jack cursed and came out and grinned widely. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng punched him in the face and Jack stumbled back. When he recovered he felt his nose and then glared at Sao Feng.

"I suppose I deserved that. But I don't think me son deserved the insult you served him, eh?"

Sao Feng laughed and Jack gritted his teeth. "Perhaps not Sparrow, but it did amuse me greatly."

"Release her." Will said pushing through, cutting off the statement Jack was about to make and pointed at Elizabeth. "She was not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked frowning at Will. Jack frowned too.

"You heard Captain Turner." Sao Feng hollered and they let go of Elizabeth.

"'Captain Turner'?" Jack muttered.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led to mutiny against us!" Gibbs exclaimed from the back.

"They snuck up on us all!" Kyra shouted, moving to stand by her father. Sam followed slowly. "He just let them on!" She snapped and Barbossa glared at Will.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father." Will stated, meeting everyone's angry gaze. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage." He made eye contact with Sam, but Sam looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked she came up to him.

"It was my burden to bear." Will said shooting her words back at her. Her lip trembled, but he didn't seem to care.

"He needs the _Pearl_. Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_." Jack said and then he started to walk about. "And you felt guilty." He said to Elizabeth. "And you and your Brethren Court." He sneered at Barbossa. He was very offended now. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Kyra, Sam, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey and raised their hands and Jack grinned. "I'm standing over there with them." he started over and then paused. "Wait there is one, a particular short person, who should have raised his hand. Where is me son?" Jack looked around and then he noticed the look on Sam's, Kyra's and everyone else's faces.

"Where is me son, whelp!?" he said through gritted teeth, eyes landing on a fidgeting Will.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Sao Feng said grabbing Jack tightly by the shoulder. "But there is an old friend who wants to see you. He has recently met your boy." Jack paled as he saw the ship. The _Endeavour_. Then he glared at Will.

"You gave me son to Beckett!" he snarled and Will looked apologetic and slightly scared of Jack's gaze.

"I didn't know they were going to take him, Jack! I swear!"

"If he hurt him, I'll bloody kill you! I'll-"

"There's only one way to find out." Sao Feng said over Jack's threat. He led Jack to the ladder. "Take him." he shoved him to some men then.

* * *

I sat in a chair holding my stinging wrist, silent tears of pain sliding down my face. My lip had bled from where I had bit it to avoid screaming, because I didn't want to give Beckett the satisfaction that he had harmed me. It had worked apparently because I had felt blood going down my chin. My wrist was raw and throbbing and the reddened skin was sensitive to touch and was slightly itchy.

Beckett had taken a little pity and had it wrapped so it would heal a little better, but I still hated him. I didn't speak to him at all and he just murmured that I should have listened to him. I didn't care. Instead, I just listened for when Dad would come aboard, and I didn't have to wait long. I could hear him muttering as he passed the room where I was. I sat back in the chair, hoping that he didn't lose his temper with Beckett. It would only make things worse. Instead I waited until Beckett called. He wanted to make Dad listen first before he brought me to him. All I could do was wait and I sunk lower in my chair, feeling sick to my stomach and slightly dizzy.

* * *

Jack was shoved into the room as the doors were swung open and he frowned slightly at the retreating men, rubbing his wrist where they had clapped in him irons for the brief trip to the ship. Only once he was in, did he notice a figure in the corner.

"Curious." Beckett said and Jack frowned slightly. "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling of pirates can defeat the _Flying Dutchman_." Jack, while Beckett had talked went to poking at things on the table.

"And so despair leads to betrayal." Beckett spoke still well aware of what Jack was looking for. "But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" Jack looked at his wrist in a grimace as Beckett spoke. "It's not here, Jack."

"What? What isn't?" Jack asked looking as if he didn't have a clue what Beckett was saying.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the _Dutchman_ and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain." Jack shifted slightly.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." He stated moving to the opposite side often room, pretending to admire what the lord had in the room.

"By your death?" Beckett mocked. "And yet here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend that it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." He stood in front of a painting of Beckett and tried to make the same stance, in mockery and to the annoyance of Beckett himself.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival? And he learns that your son is aboard my ship?" Jack froze and turned to a smug looking Cutler.

"Where is my son?" He asked through clenched teeth trying to control his temper and Beckett smirked.

"Now really, Jack. Did you expect me to let you have him just yet?" Jack frowned and Beckett continued. "Your son is being tended to at the moment and once we've had our conversation."

"Tended to?" Jack repeated and then he gave him a dark glare. "What the hell did you do to him?" He seethed.

"Now, now, Jack. Let's be civil. Your son will be returned to you shortly." Jack continued seething silently and Beckett took this an opportunity to continue speaking.

"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement." Beckett said calmly, pouring glasses of wine as he ignored Jack's look. "One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

"Leaving me son out of it?" Jack snapped and Beckett nodded.

"…Naturally." Jack nodded, though he wasn't all convinced. He took the small offered glass and drained it, snatching the other from Beckett's hand and tossing it down as well.

"About the Brethren Court, no doubt. In exchange for fair compensation? Square my debt with Jones, guarantee me and my son's freedom?" Jack rambled out and Beckett gave a curt nod. Glad to see that Jack was at least being interested now.

"Of course. It's just good business."

"Were I in the divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack asked as he lifted a figurine that looked a lot like Beckett. Beckett came to stand rather close to Jack and he leaned in close to whispered to him.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Jack fingered his chin in thought.

"I have a much more better idea. Let me tell you the details mate, while you bring me my boy." Beckett arched an eyebrow but didn't dare argue the point. Jack wasn't going to easily forget his son.

"Very well, Jack." Beckett nodded towards a man outside and Jack watched the naval man move down the hall.

"Now." Beckett murmured and Jack reluctantly turned around. "Your details?"

**Kyra's POV:**

Sao Feng grinned from ear to ear, satisfied with the fact that he was on board. I stood beside my father and Sam all of us watching to see what exactly Sao Feng intended from us. But as we stood there, Beckett's men came aboard and it became all too clear that perhaps Sao Feng wasn't as in charge as he had thought.

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng told Mercer and Sam fidgeted beside me. He was afraid of Mercer. Father looked smugly at Sao Feng, knowing that the pirate lord had been tricked.

"Company ship, company crew." Mercer said back swiftly, looking quite satisfied at the rage on Sao Feng's face. Will frowned and went up to the two of them Elizabeth trailing behind him.

"You agreed. The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine." Will stated angrily to Sao Feng.

"And so it was." Sao Feng snapped and then with a nod of his head, one of his crew punched Will in gut. I hated to think it, but he really deserved it for betraying us.

"Will!" Sam yelled as Will backed away winded and Lizzie had to support him. Sao Feng followed Mercer as the man tried to walk off.

"Beckett agreed. The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine." A look of pure annoyance passed over Mercer's face.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can out run the _Dutchman_, is he?" Mercer jerked his arm out from under Sao Feng leaving the pirate lord bewildered and enraged.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Father murmured coming out of the line of us and walking towards Sao Feng. "Because honor is a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor in remaining with the losing side." Sao Feng countered. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?" Father murmured and I ended up getting closer to here. He noticed me and grinned wirily.

"They have the _Dutchman_! Now the _Pearl_! And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have…Calypso." Father stated and I saw Sao Feng sneer, but his gaze flickered towards Elizabeth. He thought she was Calypso. I looked at Tia Dalma and she met my gaze with calmness. She had no worry that Sao Feng thought Lizzie was her.

"Calypso." Sao Feng scoffed in a laugh. "An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine all the powers of the seas brought to bear against our enemy." Sao Feng's eyes roved to Lizzie again and she looked startled. "I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." Father took hold of a necklace around Sao Feng's neck. "All the court."

"What are you proposing, captain?" Sao Feng asked angrily as he stalked away. Father followed.

"What you be accepting, cap'n?"

"The girl." Sao Feng looked at Elizabeth.

"What?" Lizzie asked loudly and we all looked at her in shock.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain." Will said angrily.

"Out of the question." Father agreed, but Sao Feng was unmoved.

"It was not a question." He stated.

"Done." Lizzie spoke and we looked at her again.

"What? Not done." Will growled and Elizabeth turned to glare at him.

"You got us into this mess!" She hissed at him. "If this frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth they are pirates." Will snapped.

"Duh. What do you think we are?" I asked and Will glanced at me once.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Lizzie snapped back and she gave him a shove away from her.

"Then we have an accord?" Father encouraged wanting this to move along."

"Indeed." Sao Feng murmured and he ordered Elizabeth to the ship as he launched an attack on Beckett's men that were on the _Pearl_. Grinning at the fight, I took my sword out and attacked, alongside my father.

"Blast them!" Father shouted, pointing at Beckett's ship and luckily in the chaos some of the men got below and were firing off at the ship. As I continued fighting, I suddenly realized that Jason and Jack hadn't made it back yet.

**3****rd**** POV:**

"You can keep Barbossa." Jack was finishing his speech and fluttering a small hand fan. "The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner." Jack said darkly. "Especially, Turner. The rest go with me aboard the _Pearl_. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"Beckett asked suddenly, playing with a coin in his hands.

"What interest is she to you?" Jack stopped fanning himself as he asked, but Beckett just smiled.

"Jack." Beckett said suddenly. "I just recalled. I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

"Points to the thing you want most." Jack said coming to Beckett. "And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me." He said and then his face fell slightly. "Dead."

"Damn." Said Beckett and he tossed Jack the compass and Jack tossed him the fan. "Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own." As he spoke he pulled out a small pistol and aimed it a Jack. "Cut out the middle man, as it were. Or even persuade your son to find it for me." Jack growled.

"The hell you will. Where is he?"

"He's right there Jack." Beckett pointed out the door. "You can have him after we're through."

"With me killed," Jack continued slowly, glancing at the door. "-you'd arrive at the cove, to find it's a stronghold, nigh impregnable able to withstand blockade for years. And then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, If only there was someone had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates come outside.'

"And you can accomplish all this can you?" Beckett asked. "I'm sure you're son could as well."

"Stop talking about my son." Jack snarled losing his patience. "What the bloody hell is he to you?"

"A pawn Jack in a game I am most desperate to play. The pirates are a dying breed and rather than see an opportunity get stung up, I'd rather have the son of Jack Sparrow. And so I have come to the conclusion that I need him in order to have my bidding done. You can spare yourself as well Jack."

"Not bloody likely, mate. You may kill me, but you may never insult me." He told Beckett. "Who am I?" Beckett looked confused.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said quickly. Suddenly something blasted through the window and they both all ducked as glass flew everywhere.

"Done!" Jack yelled taking hold of Beckett's hand briefly and ran as something shot again through the window. Jack smacked the two guards outside the room with the door as they came at him.

"Son?" Jack called, but got no answer, but a door to his left was open and he spotted a familiar figure lying across a bed. Jack frowned at Beckett's office, before running inside to avoid another blast. The _Pearl_ was nearby and he had to hurry if he was going to get them both onto it.

"Son?" Jason wasn't responding, but Jack didn't have time to really wake him, so putting Jason over one shoulder he went into the hall

He went through the hall and up to the deck of the ship. He went up some steps and calmly walked through the cannon fire all with his son still over one shoulder. Jack readied their escape, which was difficult with Jason limp on his shoulder, but managed to get things tied, but the time Beckett made it up the steps.

"You better be glad we have a deal, mate. Or I would have done bloody killed you." Jack snarled and his son gave a moan as he sat him down on his feet to wrap an arm around his middle. The boy hung loosely from Jack's arm.

"It was a warning Jack. A warning I hope you take seriously."

"Believe me, mate. Once this is over you'll see how serious I've taken it."

"You're mad." Beckett commented and Jack smirked.

"Thank goodness for that." He commented. "Because if I wasn't this'd probably never work." Jack gripped his around the middle then, very tightly. Jack lit the fuse and the cannon fired, sending himself and his son flying towards the _Pearl_.

He landed with a thud onto the top of the _Pearl_ and leaned against a pillar atop the cabin and sifted his son slightly. "And that was without even a drop of rum." Dad grinned cheekily at the crew below. Barbossa didn't look amused. And Jack handed Jason to Gibbs as he got down. Gibbs laid the boy down to look at him as Jack climbed down.

"Um, cap'n?" Jack turned towards Gibbs' voice and froze. Upon Jason's right wrist, was a bandage and it had some blood on it. Gibbs looked at Jack. "Should I, err?" Jack nodded and he pulled the wrap off. Jack hissed loudly. Angry red skin showed the vibrant and distinctive 'P' stood out bright white, like all Jason's blood had drained from it.

"Damn." Jack growled angrily. "Master Gibbs?" Gibbs didn't need telling twice and he examined the mark on Jason's skin and had to lift the wrist to see it better. Kyra and Sam gasped and Will winced at the reddened wrist.

"Ooo." The others gasped as they caught a glimpse of the mark and even Barbossa hissed slightly at it. Gibbs nodded at Jack as he looked it over.

"It'll be fine. It'll just need lots of care." Gibbs murmured. Jack tensed his jaw and he turned to look at Will with a murderous look that Will shrank back from. So did Kyra and Sam. No one had time to stop him as he socked Will right in the face.

"I ought to kill you, Turner!" He snarled at Will, who was holding his nose. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeastly codpiece to the brig!" Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Will and took him below deck rather roughly, both having seen the mark on Jason's wrist. Will luckily didn't have a broken nose, but it was throbbing now and he wasn't likely to forget this ever.

"…Dad?" Jason murmured and Jack's anger died quickly, replaced by remorse.

"Son." Jason moved slightly and Gibbs fidgeted.

"I'll be in later, cap'n to see how he's doing."Jack nodded and picked Jason up and without another word, took him into the cabin, slamming the door shut with his foot.

* * *

_Ooo, Jack's mad! Sorry if I went back and forth the the pov's. I was trying to get all the good stuff in and I felt like I was leaving kyra and sam out. Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chap! The other will be up soon! I have it almost finished! **

**A special thanks to: **

**Shadowknight1121 and Superfan44! You both keep me writing!**

* * *

(~Chapter 9: Plans on Plans~)

"No! No!" I shouted, sitting up and pushing whoever was grabbing my shoulders. "Let go! Let go!" The hands let go almost immediately and I sucked in a breath.

"Easy, _easy_, son. It's me." Dad's voice called and I opened my eyes to squint in the dark for him. Lamplight filled the room then and I heaved a sigh, blinking as my eyes adjusted. Dad was leaning against his desk watching me with a freaked expression and I grinned apologetically at him.

"Sorry." I said. "I thought you were….someone else." I cleared my throat and Dad scowled out the window for a moment, before turning back to look at me sympathetically.

"It's me own fault, lad." I lifted my wrist and looked at the 'P'. It was a still a dark red and throbbed painfully.

"It still hurts." I muttered and Dad got a little closer to me.

"It'll hurt for a while, son." I sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

"What is it?" He asked in slight panicked voice.

"I'm just tired, Dad. I don't really feel well." Dad got on the bed then and pulled me into his lap, cradling my wrist.

"I'm sorry, boy." He whispered, eyeing the brand.

"For what?" I asked in a yawn, and soon after I gave a shiver which was odd considering that it was hot out. Dad felt me shiver and wrapped an arm around me.

"For not being where I should have been."

"But Dad…" He hushed me.

"No, I should have figured that the whelp was planning something. Hell. What did that-_he_ say to you?" I shifted slightly and Dad grasped my chin. "Son?"

"He wanted me to join him." Dad inhaled sharply. "He said I'd be better off sailing under his command. A new future." Dad growled and I looked at him.

"So you refused and he branded you, eh?" I nodded.

"He thought I'd reconsider."

"Who hit ye?" He asked tracing my cheek and I frowned.

"Mercer." I snarled.

"Why?"

"I called Beckett a wig wearing moron." Dad chuckled a bit and then stroked my hair with a possessiveness.

"I'm going to kill them and Turner."

"It wasn't Will's fault, Dad." I said, and he looked down at me with incredulity. "He was trying to save his father…I-I would have done the same for you." Dad looked surprised at first and then a grin spread across his face. He ruffled my hair after that with another light chuckle.

"Alright, I don't guess I'll kill the whelp." I grinned then I groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" I didn't have time to answer as I ran for the window, tossing it open in time to lean out and toss whatever I had eaten earlier in the sea below. Dad sighed as I groaned and leaned against the window.

"Why?" I asked and he seemed to know what I was asking.

"It's just from the pain." I pushed away from the window and turned to him.

"Dad?"

"Hm?" He asked looking back at me.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, coming back to the bed. I really felt sick and my face felt hot. Dad put a hand to my forehead and muttered lowly, before responding.

"Shipwreck Cove."

"We're going to see, Grandpa?" I asked excitedly and Dad rolled his eyes.

"Aye." I grinned widely.

"I missed him." Dad couldn't help but grin at my enthusiasm. Then I looked worried.

"What's wrong now?"

"Will he be mad?"

"About what?" Dad lifted my wrist. "This wasn't your fault boy."

"Not that…about…you know…"

"Know what?"

"Gibbs-Gibbs told him about…"

"Oh. I don't that he'd-"

"I told Gibbs not to tell him anything. I know he's heard from other people though."

"Why?"

"I knew that if Gibbs told him about you, he'd come to get me." I looked up from my lap then and Dad was eyeing me with confusion. "I wasn't about to let him take me from trying to get you back." I blinked in shock, when he pulled me against him in a hug, his hand stroking my hair.

"I didn't realize that you really did miss me."

"Of course I did, nothing was the same when you were gone." Dad buried his face into the top of my head and sighed.

"I don't suppose your Grandpa would like that explanation very much. However, seeing you and me alive make put him in a far better mood." I nodded and then gave another shiver to which Dad immediately wrapped me in a blanket.

"Why am I shivering when it's hot out?"

"You have a small fever son." He said. "It's kind of like having bad sunburn. It'll pass."

"I hope so." I murmured and yawned again, feeling really exhausted.

"Son?"

"Hm?" I asked almost asleep again.

"I want you to promise me something."

"Okay…." I was half-asleep anyway and made myself look at him. He was grinning at me, knowing that I was about to pass out in sleep.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if you ever want to leave and-" My eyes popped open fully and I sat up.

"Leave?" I asked wildly, interrupting him. "You think I want to leave?" He held my face in both hands, a slight frown on his face for being interrupted.

"Now just hold a minute. Hear me out." I frowned and he sighed. "Don't look at me like that, boy. It's a conversation that I've avoided for some time now." When I looked down, he grabbed my chin and made me look at him again. "But not for what you're thinking." When I blinked at him and sighed again.

"Look, boy, the fact is one of these days you're going to want to leave this ship. Not now, hopefully, but later in life."

"Why?" Dad laughed.

"Do you really have to ask that boy? Eventually, you might get the urge to find yer own ship." He winked at me and I grinned a bit. "Just promise me that you'll tell me when you do, eh? If there's one thing that I've learned about me own father is that he gets into a heap of worrying when I used to run off."

"Sure, Dad. But I don't want to ever leave." He laughed again and my eyes started to close.

"I'm glad, son. I don't want ya to leave either." I heard him say, before I finally shut my eyes again.

* * *

Jack had made sure that Jason was really asleep before coming out of the cabin and Jack now waited for Will to appear and was just a tad surprised at how short of a time it took it. Jack sat quietly among the boom, his legs crossed in front of him, as he watched Will tie another dead body to a load of barrels as he thought of what was about to occur. He had told the rest of the crew to go below after waving them off from questions about Jason, and he had done so to make sure that no one saw what was going to happen. William hadn't seen Jack yet, so he had no idea that the captain had waited for him. So he went about finishing his job, leaving a clear trail for Beckett as he cut loose the barrels and was ready to push them overboard.

Jack knew what he was doing, but he, in the back of his mind, still hated it. Will looked down at the knife in his hands sadly; thinking of his own father and Jack took the opportunity to make his presence known. He had promised his son he wouldn't throttle Will, but that didn't mean that Jack couldn't play his own game with Beckett and Will.

You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." Jack complimented and Will's head snapped up to look at him. He raised his father's dagger and pointed it at Jack. "William," Jack continued as if Will wasn't pointing a weapon at him. He got up and started down towards him. "-do you notice something? Rather…Do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?" Will looked around and his eyebrow rose.

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will guessed and though, he wouldn't tell Jack, he was slightly worried by that and that Jack was moving closer to him. He was expecting to be throttled. Jack knew this and smirked slightly.

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this." He pointed at the barrels. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself 'Think like Jack'." Jack looked offended.

"This is what you've arrived at?" Will stepped back as Jack moved closer. "Oh, knock it off, William." Jack stated with a roll of his eyes, finally ending his scaring game. "It is from the goodness of me son's heart that I ain't throttling you now." Will smiled a bit and then opened his mouth.

"Jack, I'm-"

"Don't. I know why you did it, and the boy does too." Will seemed a bit surprised and Jack rolled his eyes. "Nothing gets by that boy when it comes to you saving your own father." Will grinned then, slightly relaxing.

"Now, back to me earlier point. That is all you could come up with? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck cove so as to gain his trust…accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate." Will shifted a bit, wondering where Jack was going with this conversation.

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack asked and Will looked away. "Ah. You've not seen fit to trust her with it." Jack finally got down and landed behind Will.

"I'm losing her, Jack." Will murmured. "Every step I make towards my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain. If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket…avoid the chose all together." Will frowned in confusion. "Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will looked at Jack who avoided his gaze, but the look on the pirate's face made Will frown deeper. "You?"

"Death a curious way of shuffling one's priorities. I slip onboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, I stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, your free to be with your charming murderess." Will shifted again.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_…forever?"

"No, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world." Will countered.  
Or end up just like Jones." Will made a gesture about the tentacles that adorned the Dutchman's captain's face and Jack gave a groan, feeling of his own chin.

"I don't have the face for tentacles." Jack said more to himself than to Will before looking the youth in the eyes again. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?"

"Does Jason know of your decision?" Will challenged, looking a little smug at Jack's discomfort. It was his turn to ask the hard question. "I can't imagine this sitting well with him. Not after everything he's done to keep you from doing this."

"It's my bloody choice isn't it?" Jack snapped, though he was feeling a deep guilt well up in him. "It's not his decision."

"Maybe you should take your own advice Jack. You're going to push Jason away and I don't expect him to stick around for that."

"Don't talk to me about being a parent, whelp, until you are one." Jack covered up his own, guilty feeling with one of indifference and then suddenly remember something. "Oh!" He dug in his pocket and took out his compass. He handed it to a confused Will.

"What's this for?"

"Think like me. It'll come to you." While Will was looking down the compass, Jack leaned in towards Will's face and breathed in it. Startled, Will gasped and suddenly fell backwards of the ship and down in the water below. Will came up sputtering and saw Jack push the barrels with the dead man on them overboard.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack shouted as the ship continued on a passenger less not counting the already dead on. Will clambered up on the floating barrel and spat out more water, before gasping for air.

"I hate him." Will growled and was left floating in the dark with a dead man.

Jack left the side of the railing and headed towards his cabin, trying his best not to think about what Will had just told him. Jason would understand…wouldn't he? Jack, for the first time since he had been rescued from the Locker, was unsure of what was to come.

* * *

A few days later, I woke up pretty early and found that Dad was still asleep beside me. I started to slide out of the bed when Dad grabbed me around the middle, stopping me. I frowned as he pulled me closer, faking sleep. I tugged at him and he grinned.

"Let go, Dad." I said grinning and he opened an eye.

"'S not time to get up yet. Go back to sleep son." He said and I tugged again against his arm.

"No, I'm not tired anymore." Dad groaned and rolled over, releasing me finally.

"Fine, fine. Don't get into trouble." He waved at me and I stuck my tongue out at him as got out of bed. "I saw that by the way." He mumbled from under the pillow.

"No you didn't." I laughed and went out of the cabin door.

"Morning, Gibbs." I said and the grey-haired looked at me in surprise as he stood at the side of the ship, watching the pink sky.

"Might early to be up." He said with a grin. I jumped up on the rail and faced him.

"Maybe, but I couldn't sleep anymore." He shook his head and then he glanced at my arm and held it out to him. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore, since Tia Dalma gave me something to put on it." He nodded as he looked it over.

"Aye looks better." Gibbs said and then he noticed where I was looking and smiled.

"Missed it, did you?" I nodded with a grin at the faraway island of Shipwreck. We would arrive by nightfall and I was happy to be there again.

"Morning, Jase." I grinned as Sam came and leaned against the railing beside me. He gave a yawn and then frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Gibbs excused himself to ready the rest of the crew as the sun started to rise higher in the sky in front of us.

"Do you think Lizzie's okay?" He asked and I patted him.

"Sure she is. She's resourceful." He beamed at me and then we both got pushed aside as Kyra edged her way in between us.

"Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I teased and she glowered at me.

"Shut it, Sparrow." I winked at her and Sam snickered a moment before he turned to look at where we were headed.

"Wow!" Sam said eyeing the island with interest. "Is that…"

"Aye. That be Shipwreck Island." I rolled my eyes as Barbossa came up to my side. I turned to look at him.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked Barbossa and he nodded.

"Once or twice a time ago. But ye father was practically raised here for a short time."

"Yep, already knew that one. I've been here too." I pushed off the railing and then turned to grin at his surprised face. "Oh and by the way. You might want to watch out for my grandpa, you know, Captain Teague? He really didn't like to hear about that double mutiny and the fact that you've tried to kill me more than once." I grinned at the horrified look on the man's face and still grinning bumped into Dad as he came out from the cabin.

"What have you been doing?" He asked with a smirk, seeing the wide grin on my face.

"Oh, nothing." I said casually and Dad rolled his eyes.

"Causing mischief?"

"I just told Barbossa to watch out for Grandpa." Dad beamed down at me then with a chuckle, before shooting a glance at Barbossa who was eyeing us intently. Dad gave a loud laugh then that made the man scowl and Barbossa stomped away from Kyra and Sam to go stand on the higher deck.

Pretty soon were a little closer to the island and I could actually see the familiar beaches and jungles that grew around it. By then the rest of the crew were up and about and I noticed for the first time that Will was not among them. Dad stood behind Gibbs now and was eyeing him as the first mate spoke with the crew.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye." He shouted at them. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island. Where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck." He informed those who were new to this island.

"You heard him! Step lively!" Pintel shouted to the crew and they went about with sneers at the pot-bellied man. I followed Dad, as he headed for the stairs and Gibbs met us halfway.

"You know for all that pirates are clever clogs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." Dad murmured.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed with a small shrug. Dad turned to face me and Gibbs.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both his arms and part of his eye."

"What'd you call him?" Gibbs asked and Dad paused for a moment.

"…Larry." I burst out laughing and Gibbs shook his head at Dad. I followed Dad the rest of the way up the steps.

"What happened to Will?"

"William is no longer among us." Dad stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"I can see that, Dad." I muttered drily. "Where is he?"

"Don't know, don't care." He shrugged.

"Dad….:"

"Don't lecture me, boy. I didn't kill him like you begged me not to do. I merely gave him a small push towards another direction."

"You pushed him overboard?" Now I was arching an eyebrow at him and he waved off my comment.

"No, of course not. That would be uncivilized. He for a moment couldn't remember how to stay upright and fell right into the water. Like a rock." He said quickly, seeming quite pleased with himself.

"You left him floating in the middle of the sea?"

"Someone will pick him up."

"You sent him to Beckett?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes. What was he planning now?

"Don't start, boy." Dad stated and moved away, no longer waiting to continue the conversation. I went back down to the railing I had been at earlier and I scowled at his back, before turning to find Tia looking at me. I jumped of course.

"Um, hello."

"How is your wrist?" She asked and I showed it to her. She gently ran her fingertips over it and I involuntarily shivered.

"Better, thank you." Tia smiled and petted my cheek, before walking up towards Barbossa. Kyra rolled her eyes at me, but was smiling so I shoved her. She only grinned wider.

"I, um, haven't seen Will." Sam said coming up to my side. "I'm only asking this because not that I want to believe that your father did something, but because-"I held my hand to stop him.

"I've already talked with him and he assured me that Will was picked up."

"So…your dad…."

"Either he pushed him off or something else took place, but either way Will was in the sea." Sam heaved a sigh and I patted him.

"Sorry, Sammy. Maybe Dad actually sent Will to do something to help his own father or to help us." Sam nodded and then Kyra shushed us. We both looked at her with puzzled looks. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"I want to know what my father is talking to Tia about. Come on." Neither Sam nor I complained. It was a chance to do some fun spying on that old pirate and I wasn't missing out. Kyra, Sam, and I moved up the other side of the steps and then snuck behind some of the cargo crates and barrels that someone had lined up there. Barbossa was standing at the side of the ship and Tia Dalma was right in front of him, an almost cross look beginning to appear on her face. We all leaned forward to hear what they were saying.

"I do not renege on a bargain once struck." Barbossa told Tia and she didn't look to happy. "But we agreed on ends only. The means are mine to decide." He tried to stroke her cheek, but she swatted his hand from her face angrily, holding his wrist tightly.

"Caution, Barbossa." She warned with a dangerous tone. "Do not forget it was by _my_ power and _your_ daughter dat brought ya back from de dead." Kyra gasped and leaned back against me and Sam as Barbossa's hand turned back into a skeleton briefly in Tia's grip. "Or what it mean if you fail me."

"Do not threaten my daughter, witch." Barbossa growled lowly.

"I do not, threaten 'er. I only warn, dat she 'as given someting precious for ya." Barbossa blinked at that. Sam and I looked at Kyra, but she didn't tear her gaze from her father. Sam looked at me and I shook my head. There was no use asking her until later. "Someting, dat cannot be replaced." Tia started to walk off, but Barbossa grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back towards him.

"Don't _you_ forget why ya had to bring me back." He snarled at her. "Why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate." I wanted to slug him across the face, but Sam shook his head at me.

"It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso." He continued and Tia looked at him in alarm. "And it'll take no less than nine to set you free." Tia/Calypso stood stock still as Barbossa turned his head. "Masters Pintel and Ragetti." He barked and they came towards him. "Take this fishwife to the brig." He snapped and they took Tia's arms.

"Right this way, Missus Fish." Pintel mocked, but Tia knocked their hands aside and strode towards the brig with the two men behind her.

We waited until Barbossa turned away, before coming out from behind the crates. Sam tried to catch Kyra, but she was already on the move.

"Kyra, wait up!" He called, but she ran faster and he soon got left. Dejectedly, Sam sauntered back up to me.

"I don't understand. What would she give up?" Sam asked and I sighed.

"I haven't a clue."

"Well, I don't know either, but I know who does." I looked at Sam in alarm.

"But would she tell you that?

"Maybe, but I know Kyra won't tell us."

"Sam, I want to know too, but I really think Kyra has to be the one to tell us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jason."

* * *

_Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chap!**

* * *

(~Chapter 10: The Brethren Court~)

**Third POV:**

For almost eight months, Shipwreck's Keeper of the Code, had been in a usual state. News that his son and grandson had disappeared flew around and no matter how much he dug, he couldn't find any trace of his family. Teague kept to himself most days, locked in his office. Most of the visitors were turned away from there or had to ask Thomas for help. He was more than glad to help, but his concern for Teague was starting to show. As first mate to the Keeper, Thomas' job had gotten harder as it was usually he that had to break up arguments or settle deals. At first the burly man hadn't minded but this was starting to get ridiculous. It was as if Teague had set on staying forever inside the room. Even Teague's own mother couldn't scare her son out and most usually listened to her when she got started.

At the moment Thomas was jogging down the hall a wide-spread grin on his face. Teague was about to get a jump-start into life and it was all thanks to what he had seen coming into port and onto the docks.

"Ahem, Captain?" Thomas knocked gently on the door to Teague's office as he called out from the open doorway. Captain Edward Teague continued scribbling on his papers not hearing the call of the sailor at the door and Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Err, Captain?" The sailor called a little louder and Teague finally looked up from his desk.

"Aye, Thomas?"

"They're here." He said, referring to the Brethren.

"Hm." Teague replied, looking up at the ceiling. "Best get out the Book then. They'll be a callin' for it this time, for certain." Teague went back to writing, though more furiously at the memory that his son should have been among them.

"Aye, sir." Thomas fidgeted now, holding back a happy smirk and Teague looked up at the sailor, eyebrow high.

"What? What are ya gawking at?"

"There are quite a few ships out there, captain." Thomas murmured and Teague frowned.

"Yes, I suppose there are." Teague growled, not seeing what was so amusing.

"I've seen a few myself…"Thomas said slyly, enjoying winding Teague up. "One ship in particular caught me eye."

"Out with it." The captain finally snapped. "What ship was it?"

"The _Black Pearl_." Teague dropped his pen, mouth agape. After a minute he closed his mouth and glared.

"Don't test me, Thomas. I ain't in the mood."

"It's not a joke. I just saw those black sails with me own eyes."

"Rubbish."

"Fine you want proof?"

"Don't-"

"I can prove it."

"Get out, Thomas. Now!" Teague threw his bottle of rum at Thomas and it crashed against the door, scarcely an inch above the bald man's head.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Thomas snapped and left slamming the door shut.

"Just door yer job and let me know when they call! You blasted, dog-eared coward!" Teague snarled back his voice echoing down the hall towards a stomping Thomas. Oh, Teague was going to owe him big time when this night was over of that Thomas was sure.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

It was nightfall now, the stars overhead barely shining against the bright lights that reflected all around the Cove. I stood near Dad as we gazed up at the brightly lit fortress and I beamed widely. Dad ruffled my hair a bit at my obvious enthusiasm.

"You missed this place, didn't you?" I nodded and Dad rested his hand on my head.

"I miss Grandpa too."

"I know, boy. He's in there someplace." Dad muttered and I grinned.

"I won't let him rip your head off….maybe." I laughed as Dad gave me a light shove with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks, son."

"It's amazing." Sam said in awe as he came to lean on the rail beside me. Dad chuckled as he hooked an arm around me shoulders and I poked Sam's arm.

"I told you." I teased and he smiled at me.

"There are so many…." Kyra murmured, leaning against the railing and Barbossa put a hand on her shoulder. Pintel sucked in a breath as he joined us, Ragetti bouncing behind him.

"Just look at them all." Pintel said in awe and Ragetti bobbled.

"Blimey."

"Aye, there's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa informed us and we realized that this was history in the making. At this thought, Sam, Kyra, and I all exchanged looks.

"And I owe them all money." Dad said with a grimace and we looked at him.

"You make friends everywhere you go don't you Captain Jack?" Sam asked him. Barbossa snorted and Dad rolled his eyes as Gibbs, Kyra and I bust into loud hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, he sure does." I agreed, elbowing Dad playfully and he glared at me as I let out another laugh. "What?" I asked him and he muttered under his breath.

"Like father, like son." Barbossa stated and now Dad and I both glared at him.

"Shut up you git." We said at the same time and Gibbs, Kyra, and Sam snickered as Dad and I looked at one another in confusion.

* * *

We docked soon after and headed towards the place that was like a second home to me. Everything was the same, I was glad to see and Dad rolled his eyes with a grin as I practically bounced along the streets. I pointed places out to Kyra and Sam who both were thrilled to no end at seeing this island filled with pirates. Dad suddenly gripped my shoulders we approached the stairs that led to the upper chamber of the Brethren Court area and to the main doors. I looked at him, but his eyes were fixed ahead, a grim expression on his face as if he wasn't so sure about this anymore.

"Keep nearby, savvy?" He spoke quietly and I realized his apprehension was for me and not for himself. I nodded and he let go reluctantly to open the doors for Barbossa who apparently didn't want to do the manual labor. From outside the door could hear dozens of people talking. I heard Kyra shift closer to Barbossa and he murmured in her ear.

"I…Can't I wait outside?" She whispered and Dad put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy lass, they probably won't make such a big deal."

"Sparrow's right." Barbossa agreed and Dad and looked at him. "They'll be ogling _his_ child. Another trouble-makin' Sparrow on the loose." I aimed a kick at Barbossa, but Dad pulled me back out of reach.

"Jack, might I suggest we get going?" Gibbs piped from the back and Dad nodded.

"Right." Dad muttered.

Barbossa swung the doors open, finally, and we walked into the room slowly. Several strange people sat around the large table that took up the middle of the room and they looked at us as briefly, stopping their actions momentarily, before resuming. Dad and Barbossa both took out their swords and stabbed the giant globe at the side of the room along with the other six pirate lords' and Kyra and I grinned. As moved towards the table, Gibbs whispered thee names to me, Sam, and Kyra.

"Mistress Ching of China," I had heard of her. She looked at Kyra and I with slight interest as stood there. "Sri Sumbhajee Angria of India," The chubby, large bearded man, took an interest in us as well. "African lord Gentlemen Jocard," This guy pointed at me openly and most of the other pirate lords that were coming up, strained their necks to get a glimpse of me. Startled at the attention I bumped against Dad and he steadied me with a hand."Turkish lord Ammand the Corsair, Eduardo Villanueva of Spain," These two were particularly not so happy to see me and Kyra. They both looked at us with slight narrowed eyes and Kyra and I moved closer to our fathers. Dad patted me reassuringly with a frown of his own towards the men. "-and French lord, Capitaine Chevalle." This last one actually congratulated Dad and he shook my hand with a bejeweled hand enthusiastically. He greeted Kyra as well, though he kissed her on the hand, making her blush brightly. Barbossa growled under his breath as the Frenchman let go of her hand.

"Yes, yes." Barbossa said irritably, apparently not liking that the lords still seemed to be paying attention more to me. "That is Sparrow Junior." They murmured amongst themselves even more at this and I glared at Barbossa and I looked at Dad who looked pleased that they had taken an interest. Barbossa then banged on the table to get their attention and they instantly quieted. Sam moved up towards us to stand beside Kyra, and I. Dad hung around the back. Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty, and Gibbs went to stand-off to the side waiting to hear what was going on.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa began and I turned to see Dad poke at one of the swords on the globe, obviously bored and he rolled his eyes at me as Barbossa spoke. I grinned and turned back around.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." I watched with an arched eyebrow as people pulled strange objects out of their pockets.

"What are they doing?" Kyra whispered and I shrugged.

"It's junk." Sam stated and we all looked at the lords. I looked up at Dad questionably.

"They were broke." Dad murmured in our ears and we jumped. "At the first court when they bound Calypso. Now it's just whatever they have handy." I grinned as Chevalle placed a playing card into the bowl and then I looked up at Dad.

"Does Barbossa have something too?" He nodded towards Barbossa who smacked the back of Ragetti's head and grabbed the wooden eye that popped out.

"Ugh, sorry I asked." I muttered with a gag and Kyra and Sam did the same. Dad chuckled quietly and then stiffened when Barbossa turned to him expectantly.

"Sparrow!" The Spanish lord shouted when Dad didn't budge. He grimaced and fingered the piece of eight that hung from the braid on his bandana.

"Might I point out," He said rather quickly, obviously going around the point. "That we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." I followed him as he got next to Barbossa then, addressing the crowd.

"Sao Feng is dead." A familiar voice said from behind us and we all turned to see Lizzie.

"Elizabeth!" Sam and I said as she came fully into the room. She smiled at us briefly and strode towards us, Singaporeans walking behind her. She was wearing a Singaporean dress that was a deep shade of blue-green and she did look very pretty, though I wondered why she was dressed like that.

"He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_." She continued and the room burst into gasps at her words and started talking all at once.

"The plagued ship." Mistress Ching said standing up finally.

"He made you captain?" Dad asked and I turned to see Elizabeth stabbing the globe with her sword. "They're just giving the bloody title away now." I rolled my eyes at him and grinned as Lizzie stepped forward.

"Que lo manden al Diablo!" The Spanish lord pointed at Elizabeth and she frowned.

"Listen. Listen to me." Elizabeth said loudly, coming up to the table. "Our location has been betrayed." The room quieted a little. "Jones is under the command of Beckett. They're on their way here." Dad put an arm around me then and held me close at her words. I tried to get out of his grip, but he held me closer.

"Who is this betrayer?" The African lord demanded, also getting up from his chair.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said loudly to gain their attention again.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked us and Sam bit his lip.

"Not among us." Dad answered for us and she looked a little upset.

"And it matters not how they found us." Barbossa stated again gaining attention. "The question is, what will we do not that they have?"

"We fight." Stated Elizabeth and everyone stared at her and started laughing. Dad laughed too, but I think he did just to be like everyone else. The rest of us didn't though.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress." Ching said and we looked at her. "A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course." Barbossa said slyly. "In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone." I may not like Barbossa but I found myself entranced by his words as much as the next person. "You all know this to be true. Gentlemen, Ladies, we must free Calypso." The room was silent and then all at once they exploded. They pointed angry at Barbossa.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!" We among the insults flung about.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue." Dad encouraged. "And trim that scraggly beard." I burst into laughter and clutched at Dad as Barbossa glared at him and swatted at his hand that had gestured at his beard. Kyra was apple red in the face from holding in laughter and Sam was behind Lizzie snickering.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa." One of the Singaporean men shouted.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." Jocard shouted slamming his fist onto the table.

"And it's unlikely her mood has improved." Stated Chevalle.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso." Villanueva said putting a pistol onto the table.

"You threaten me?" The French man asked getting into the Spaniard's face.

"I silence you." Suddenly everyone in the room started shooting and fighting among themselves. They smashed each other with rum bottles, and chair legs. Fists flew as well as bullets and people and Dad's eyes widened a bit.

"This is madness." Elizabeth eyed the fighting pirates with a frown of disproval and shock.

"This is politics." Dad informed her with a smile and I gave a laugh.

"Meanwhile, are enemies are bearing down upon us." Lizzie stated with a firm look at the men.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa said with an eye roll. He finally got fed up and I heard him growl angrily. He climbed up on the table and shot a single shot into the air. Everyone stopped and got quiet.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Dad asked, peering at the people around Barbossa's legs. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative please, share." Barbossa challenged eyeing Dad.

"Cuttlefish." Barbossa and I did a double take. Kyra snorted with another bout of laughter.

"Huh?" I asked loudly and some of the lords looked at me. It was the first time they had heard me speak after all.

"Aye." Dad said and he shooed pirates out of his way as he began to walk, I followed him with interest, and to get away from prying eyes.

"Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages." I stuffed a fist in my mouth to stifle another laugh that bubbled up. "Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or…Or fish nature." Dad paused at Mistress Ching and massaged her shoulders as he spoke. "So, yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed. And half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it." He leaned towards one of the pirates. "Or…As my learned colleague so naïvely suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful." We reached the Spanish lord. "I rather doubt it." He told him before continuing to walk. "Can we in fact pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are but left with one option."

We finally stopped and were now opposite of Barbossa and Elizabeth. "I agree with…and I cannot believe the words that are coming out of me mouth…Captain Swann. We must fight." Elizabeth looked pleased.

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa taunted loudly and Dad frowned.

"Have not."

"Ya have so!"

"Have not."

"Ya have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so, and you know it."

"Have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here and now that is what we must do: We must fight…to run away." Quietness came from this at first, but Gibbs seemed pleased.

"Aye!" Gibbs said the rest of us followed suit.

"As per the code," Barbossa stated loudly and we looked at him. "An act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up." Dad accused.

"Did I, now?" Barbossa said slyly. Uh-oh. "I call on Cap'n Teague, Keeper of the Code." I felt Dad stiffen and I arched an eyebrow at him. Isn't he happy?

"Sri Sumbahajee proclaims this to all be folly!" The Indian lord's first mate hollered. "Hang the code. Who cares a…?" Suddenly a gun shot rang out and the first mate fell dead. There was only one person I knew who could shoot like that and I grinned widely as the man spoke.

"The Code is the law." The gunman said and I tried to turn and look at him but Dad was gripping me to him, tightly. I looked at him in confusion but he never looked at me and I frowned. He made a very strange face as footsteps came closer to us and I struggled to turn around.

"You're in my way, boy." Grandpa growled with a slight hint of annoyance and Dad gulped. Very slowly he pulled us sideways out-of-the-way. Grandpa eyed us for a moment, before ignoring us completely and motioned to someone to the left. Seconds later Thomas and some other man came in carrying a very large book. Thomas grinned smugly at Grandpa who muttered lowly under his breath about not being a 'smart ass'. Thomas only grinned wider and winked at me.

All around us people were murmuring 'the Code'. I watched as they set the book on the table. I had actually read most of the book and was pretty familiar with most of what was contained in it.

Grandpa gave a whistle and a jingling of keys had us looking at a very familiar dog. I gave a laugh as well as Sam and Kyra. Pintel and Ragetti blanched as they saw the Port Royal key dog.

"Sea turtles, mate." Grandpa said with a shrug, though he did throw Dad and me a look. Grandpa took the keys and unlocked the book. He opened it and Dad edged us towards the book as he could try to look over Grandpa's shoulder.

"Ah. Barbossa is right." Grandpa stated poking at the book and Dad huffed.

"Hang on a minute." He said and gave me a light shove from him. I frowned as Dad leaned over the book to see for himself. "Fancy that." Dad said and then he looked back up. Grandpa looked me up and down with a haunted look and I grimaced at him.

"There has not been a king since the First Court." Chevalle said, making us look at him. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Grandpa agreed and then he walked away from us. I watched as he went and sat in the throne like chair in the back of the room and lift his guitar into his lap, starting to strum softly his eyes closed.

"I call for a vote." Dad suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't they only vote for themselves?" I asked irritably and Dad shushed me. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my back on him. Grandpa opened an eye and saw me staring at him. To my delight he motioned me over with a finger. I looked at Dad, but he wasn't paying attention so I went over to Grandpa.

He scooted over in the seat and I sat next to him. I turned and hugged him, not caring if anyone saw or not. I wasn't ashamed of being the Keeper's grandson. No one was paying attention anyway and no one could hear us.

"I missed you, Grandpa." I said as he stroked my head with a hand before strumming again.

"I thought the both of ye was dead." I looked at him with a small grimace as he glanced at Gibbs. The man shifted under Grandpa's gaze.

"I….told him not to tell you."

"Why?" Grandpa said gruffly and I sighed.

"I knew you'd make me come back here…I wanted to save Dad and I did."

"Save him?" He asked and I grimaced again.

"You didn't know about…the...the Kraken?"

"What the hell has been goin' on? You better explain later, boy." I gave a nod and he relaxed slightly. "Scaring me like that, I oughta disown the both of ye." He then glanced over my head and I turned to look.

"Elizabeth Swann." Dad said and everyone gave a cry of surprise. No one saw that coming. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Dad asked and Grandpa popped a string on his guitar as a warning and everyone sat down as he stared at them. Ha, that was one way of getting attention.

"Very well." Mistress Ching slowly stated. "What say you, Captain Swann, king of Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we're at war." Elizabeth said and Dad nodded in approval.

"And so we shall go to war."A high pitched voice sounded and I saw to my amusement that the tall muscular Indian lord had spoken. I sniggered and Dad made a strange face at the man. Once everyone was leaving, including Sam and Kyra, Dad turned and did a double take, surprised to see me sitting with Grandpa. Grandpa moved out from under me and I hit the seat as he got up a cross look on his face. Uh-oh.

"What?" Dad asked coming over to us. "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?"

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever." He stated and then smacked Dad upside the head.

"Ow!" Dad scowled and clutched at his head.

"You great bloody fool! What the hell have you been doin'?" Dad opened his mouth but Grandpa held a hand up. "You two in my office, now!" I jumped up and scrambled after them as Grandpa marched Dad down the hall. We were definitely in for it.

* * *

_Looks like Jason and Jack are in for it! Review to find out what happens next!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all!**

**Shadowknight1121: Yeah that was funny wasn't it?**

**Superfan44: Hope you like it!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I will try to get this done, before I start a new chap of Chasing the Wind and yes I will do On Stranger Tides!**

* * *

(~Chapter 11: Answers and Trades~)

All of Shipwreck Cove was asleep except for a select few. A light flooded from the open doorway, spilling a golden wave across the wooden floor. Teague stood in his room, leaning over his large oak desk, eyeing the two standing before him. Teague frowned and rubbed his chin as he eyed the two people in front of him, both of which were trying to shift behind one another. The taller one, Teague's son was attempting to put himself behind the smaller one. Teague's grandson, the smaller one of the two at the desk, was trying to do the opposite. Finally Teague hit a hand against the desk-top having enough and they jumped.

"Sit." He growled and they sat at the same time in the chairs in front of the desk. Teague almost smirked when his grandson was almost swallowed by the cushions in one of the chairs. Jack noticed this too and let out a small chuckle, earning a glare from Jason.

"Now then…Either one of you care to explain why I have heard about death for months?" Teague asked, trying to control his temper. To his surprise, Jason, raised a hand, albeit slowly. Jack looked startled too.

"Err, well, I guess I will."

"Go ahead then." Teague folded his arms across his chest, taking a slight intimidating stance. Jason fidgeted.

"Where should I start?"

"I tell ya how much I know. I know that you're father obviously made a deal with Davy Jones. Stupid." Jack frowned, but Teague continued. "I also heard he was taken down by Davy Jones' beast. Yet, here you all are."

"Okay, so it's true. Dad was…that is he..." Jason looked very uncomfortable and Teague's demeanor lessened. He looked at Jack who was glancing at the far wall. "Gone." Jason finally said and Jack looked back at him. "The, eer, Kraken attacked the Pearl."

"How did you get off?"

"Will Turner came up with a plan to blast its tentacles off the ship. So we loaded barrels of gunpowder and rum and when it was an opportune moment, Dad shot at the barrels and for a moment the Kraken disappeared." Teague nodded, but he could tell that the story was edited a bit, for Jack was looking more and more nervous. Jason never wavered through, but he did glance at his father once.

"What then?"

"Well, we decided to get off the ship. There was one boat left so we got on it…Except for…Dad." Jason swallowed and Jack looked at the ceiling.

"You stayed on the ship?" Teague asked and Jack swallowed now. Jason was looking at the floor now. "You didn't volunteer to stay." He guessed and Jason was frowning now.

"No. He didn't." He snapped and Jack and Teague both looked at him. He was angrily clenching his fists, but he was still looking at the floor. "He was made to stay on there."

"Son, if it hadn't happened-" Jack started.

"I know! It still doesn't make it okay!" Jason yelled at him and Jack fell silent. "Sorry, I just don't…"

"Keep going, boy." Teague said gently, sensing that Jason was still hurting.

"Anyway, they were both gone. Dad and the Pearl. So we went to Tia Dalma's where she volunteered Barbossa to help get them both back." At the last sentence Jason was smirking. "He was going to object of course, but Tia made sure he didn't." Jack was grinning now and Teague rolled his eyes.

"And so you went to the Locker?" Jason nodded.

"And here we are." Teague pondered that for a moment, before looking at Jason again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have made me come back here." Jason mumbled at the ground. "I knew that if I let Gibbs tell you about Dad, you would have come to get me." Jason looked back up. "I had to get Dad back, Grandpa. I couldn't risk not going to find him." Teague met his grandson's determined gaze and sighed.

"Aye, I suppose yer right, lad. I would have brought you here." Jack smiled grimly at Teague and Teague rolled his eyes at him. "You've got big fan, Jackie."

"That I do." He turned to grin at Jason, but the boy was looking at his wrist. Jack shifted uncomfortably and winced when Teague saw what Jason was looking at and frowned.

"What happened to yer wrist?" Jason's head popped up.

"Um, just…nothing." Teague cleared his throat and Jack winced again.

"Let me see." Teague thrust his hand out and waved his fingers at the boy. Jason reluctantly sat his wrist in the hand. Teague pulled him closer, a bit impatient and pushed up the boy's bandage. "Bloody hell!" He shouted seeing the still glowing 'P'. Jason flinched and Jack moved in his seat.

"Let me just say that I had-"

"Don't even, Jackie." Teague snapped at him, making Jack go quiet and then he turned to Jason. "Who did it?"

"Beckett…" Teague sucked in a breath. "It's not as bad as it was." Jason continued quickly. Teague controlled his anger for a moment letting go of his grandson, slowly.

"You look tired, lad." He finally said and Jason shook his head.

"I'm not." Jack rolled his eyes at the same time that Teague did.

"Aye, I can tell." He said dryly and Jason grinned with cheekiness. "Go on, I saved your room." Jason grinned wider at that.

"You did?"

"O' course. No go on." Teague shooed at him and Jason waved at him and Jack.

"Night."

"G'night." Jack and Teague said at the same time and Jason snickered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed, boy. Or I'll make ya scrub the deck." Jack shooed now and Jason stuck his tongue out.

"Fine." Jack and Teague chuckled as Jason stomped away.

"He hates scrubbing the deck." Jack murmured and Teague rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Shut it."

* * *

I walked down the hall towards my room still a little miffed that Dad had threatened me with swabbing the deck. I hated doing that! Something moved in the dark ahead and I paused. Nothing moved so I shrugged and kept walking. Then something jumped out at me and something heavy collided with my head.

"Ow!"

"Aha!" I gasped as a familiar person came at me again with her cane.

"Great-Grandmama?"

"Don't you dare call me that, you specter!"

"I'm not dead!" She didn't care that I was pleading her not to hit me so she swung away. I screamed and ran back towards Dad and Grandpa.

"Help me!" I screamed.

"Come back here you, specter!" Grandmama screeched at me.

"I'm not a ghost, Great-Grandmama!"

"Edward! Don't let 'im get away!"She scrfeamed at Grandpa and I ran back into the study, holding a hand to my sore head as I jumped behind the two adults and slid under the table in the corner.

"Don't let her get me again!" I hissed at Dad who had backed up too at the sound of someone approaching. Grandpa sighed as his mother appeared in the doorway to his study. She was just like the last time we had seen her. She raised her cane above her head and scowled across the room with her beady black eyes.

"Where is that little devil that shares me veins?" I moved further back slamming against the far wall and Grandpa held his hands up.

"Now, listen. The boy hasn't done anything."

"Out of the way!" She thwacked him in the legs with her cane and he had to move aside as she stormed towards Dad. Dad panicked and ran from her. "Don't you run from me you bloody specter cowards!" She tried to tackle Dad, but he ran the opposite way, leaving me in the open from where I had crawled out from under the table. I shrieked as she neared me and jumped over a footstool to get towards Grandpa. I dove behind him, grabbing onto his coat and making him stagger a bit as I pulled myself upright. Dad however, got cornered and she was about to pounce on him. How she managed to move so fast was amazing to me.

"SHUT UP!" Grandpa shouted and we all had to stop. I peered around Grandpa to see Great-Grandmama inches from thwacking Dad. "Now, listen. Mother, Jackie and the boy aren't dead. Now, kindly stop chasin' and scarin' the living daylights out of them!" Great-Grandmama reluctantly lowered her cane and I came out from around Grandpa.

"We're sorry we scared you." I offered and she cackled.

"Well I should say so you nitwit! I coulda one of them heartattacks! I coulda died right here!"

"Pity." Dad muttered and Grandpa glared at him.

"Kids today, have no respect for the living!" She stalked off from Dad and moved towards me. "You." She jabbed me in the gut with her cane. "You are in me will." She glared at Dad. "That one ain't gettin' squat. Mark me words."

"Apologzie to her, Jack." Grandpa groaned, he wasn't too keen on it either and Dad grumbled.

"Sorry."

"That's better you damn fool. I suppose ye can be back in the will. Just don't expect my good stuff!" With that being said, she left and for a moment no one spoke.

"Err, not that I'm worried or anything but can one of you lend me a light? I don't want to walk in the dark again." Grandpa chuckled and waved at Dad.

"Go on to bed too, Jackie. Maybe it's best we talk later." Dad nodded and hooking an arm around me we went down the hall.

* * *

A creak outside his study had Teague glancing up at the open door. A grin spread across his face. That was a very small creak, not one that a man would make. Teague watched as his grandson come into view and Teague leaned against his desk. At first he wondered if the boy was sleep walking, but when the boy yawned and blinked, Teague knew he wasn't.

"Can't sleep boy?" He asked aloud and the boy jumped and turned. Grinning sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, um, no."

"Come here, boy." Teague said motioning Jason over to where he was leaning over his desk again. "I have something for ye." Jason went over and Teague turned with a box. Jason's eyebrow rose.

"What is it?"

"This was mine when I was a lad. I want you to have it." he handed the box to Jason. Jason took it and lifted the lid. Inside was a medallion of pure gold, to Jason it reminded him of the medallion that Elizabeth had had.

"Aztec?" The boy murmured and Teague looked shocked.

"Very good, boy. I've had it for several years now. Your father never was around much to have much interest with things that ran in the family. That's why I want you to have it." With a grin Jason slipped the necklace on. "Keep it safe, lad." The boy nodded and tucked it under his shirt. Teague smiled with satisfaction and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Now ye best be getting some sleep."

"Okay, okay!" Teague ruffled his hair as Jason walked back and the boy grinned at him before walking out. Teague turned to go back to his desk when something collided against his back.

"I really did miss you, Grandpa."

"I missed ya too, lad."

"Edward! Shut the 'ell up, some people like sleep!" Great-Grandmama yelled from down the hall and Teague groaned. "And tell that young one to tell his father to stop snorin' in his sleep!" Jason frowned a bit.

"Damn harpy." Teague muttered and Jason snickered as Teague shooed him back to bed.

* * *

The next morning dawn arose and we were out at sea. I stood beside Dad fingering the necklace Grandpa had given me. The fog was thick in the air as was the tension. Everyone was on their toes and Dad had an arm around my shoulders to keep himself steady as we all waited in apprehension for a sign of Beckett's army. Sam stood on the other side of Dad, looking slightly worried and Dad pulled him close too. Sam grinned a bit and then we all turned our attention back to the fog before us. Barbossa and Elizabeth stood at the front gazing out into the fog and Kyra was in between them frowning at the fog too. Suddenly a ship appeared and I stiffed a bit. It was Beckett's ship. Dad felt me stiffen and he pulled me closer.

"The enemy is here! Let's us take them!" Marty shouted from the top of the rungs, getting everyone excited. But then ship after ship appeared and I looked around wide-eyed at the thousands of ships that were on Beckett's side all of them stretched out as far as the eye could see. Don't get me wrong we had a lot but not that many! The crew's cries died down and I looked up at Dad. He grimaced at the ships. Sam gasped and looked up at Dad too.

"Awk! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Mr. Cotton's parrot yelled and he took off flying. Everyone watched him fly off before turning to glare at Dad. Yep we were doomed. We gave them cheesy grins. Oops.

"Parley?" Dad offered with a slight humorless laugh. They continued to glare. Kyra came over and sighed heavily.

"We really should have expected this. Beckett isn't going to just lay down and give up." None of the crew cared for what she said and she rolled her eyes.

Barbossa and Elizabeth sent a message to Beckett a little later and they agreed to meet together at the island beside us. Barbossa tried to argue when Dad insisted that I come along but one murderous look from Dad shut him up. If Kyra was coming then so was I. Sam volunteered to stay with Gibbs not wanting to be around Beckett. Not that I could argue with him.

* * *

So now the five of us, me, Dad, Kyra, Barbossa, and Elizabeth, were now walking toward Beckett, Will and…Davy Jones. I gripped Dad's sleeve and he grimaced too when he saw the fishy captain. He, I noticed, was standing in a bucket of sea water. Kyra looked like she wanted to run, but Barbossa had a comforting hand on her arm.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa accused Will once we stopped walking.

"Don't blame Turner." Beckett said gaining our attention and I couldn't help but shift under his gaze. "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see the grand architect, look to your left." Simultaneously, Barbossa and Elizabeth looked at Dad. Dad looked at me.

"Don't look at me!" I frowned and gave him a shove as Kyra gave a small snort.

"My hands are clean in this." Dad said told them holding his hands up. He peered at them then. "Figuratively." He started to bite his nails then. Elizabeth made a disgusted face as did Kyra.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose." Will stated. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool." Dad added and I rolled my eyes.

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_." Elizabeth said suddenly and Will looked at her. "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." They must be talking about Will's Dad, Bootstrap.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will gave Dad a look and he returned it with a smile.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf," Beckett interrupted them and we looked at him. "Then how did he come to give me this?" He held up the compass. Barbossa swiveled around to glare at Dad as did Elizabeth, Kyra only looked mildly surprised.

"What did you do?" I asked and he flinched just the slightest.

"He made a deal with me, to deliver the pirates." Beckett answered me with a smug look and I glared at him. "And here they are." He tossed the compass back to Dad. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still yet to be satisfied." Jones spoke then. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman_. As a start." He then eyed me. "Of course you could always hand your lad over instead." I made a face and Dad sneered at the Captain, pushing me out of view.

"That debt was paid, mate." He glanced at Elizabeth, Kyra, and Barbossa. "With some…help."

"You escaped!" Jones hissed.

"Technically." Dad answered and Jones bristled angrily.

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth announced and Beckett looked at her interested. "Will leaves with us….and you can take Jack."

"What!" I shouted and Dad looked around at Elizabeth with disbelief. Kyra's eyes widened.

"Done." Will said and Jones grinned.

"Undone!" Dad and I yelled at the same time.

"Done." Beckett replied.

"Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords. You have no right." Barbossa hissed at Elizabeth.

"Yeah and he's my Dad!" I yelled at her.

"King." She stated to Barbossa smugly and then looked at me. "I am sorry, but he's got to go." Dad patted me that it was alright and grinned at her half-heartedly.

"As you command, your nibs." He swept his hat off to her.

"Blackguard!" Barbossa snarled and swiped at Dad with his sword.

"Hey!" I snarled putting a hand on my sword handle. He cut the piece of eight off Dad's bandanna and his stupid monkey ran and grabbed it. Barbossa eyed me and then got in Dad's face. "If ye have something to say, I might as well be saying something as well."

"First to the finish, then?"

"I want the young one too." Davy Jones spoke and Dad glared at him.

"Done." Barbossa answered. "It's only fair he should get the offspring too."

"How is it fair, you ass?" I asked Barbossa.

"Father, don't!" Kyra hissed at him.

"Sorry, lass. But if one Sparrow is going then so should the other."

"Done." Beckett smirked and I glared at him. Dad looked at Barbossa with pure rage, but the man only sneered back and I reluctantly moved up towards him. Dad looked down at me and we both straightened and started to walk towards Beckett. As he did Will left Beckett's side and came towards us. We glanced at each other as we passed by. Dad and I were about to go where Will had been at Beckett's side, but he blocked the way indicating for him to go and stand beside Jones. I was about join him, when Beckett blocked me with a large smile. Dad glared at Beckett and with a frown, I turned to stand with him in between me and Dad. He grimaced as Jones leaned in towards him.

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked Dad and I leaned around Beckett to glare at that fishy man.

"You've no idea." Dad mumbled. Jones winked at me and I growled in his direction.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die." Beckett spoke, after looking at me in amusement. "Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

"You murdered my father." Elizabeth hissed coming forward. Kyra gasped and Beckett eyed her.

"He chose his own fate."

"Not much of a choice." I scoffed and he smirked down at me.

"And you have chosen yours." Elizabeth spat. "We will fight. And you will die." She turned and stalked off back to the long boat.

"So be it." Beckett stated and then he leered at Kyra. "I wasn't aware that all the pirates were having children." Barbossa frowned a bit and Kyra stepped back. "Such a pity you've all chosen to die."

"It will be you that shall be doin' the dyin'." Barbossa snapped and he turned Kyra as they stomped away, leaving us with the evil men.

"I want Sparra' junior on my ship." Jones said giving me an eerie look. "I'll keep him on my ship."

"Fine, but don't harm him." Beckett agreed. "Once the pirates have been defeated, I expect him back unharmed."

"Fine." Jones grumbled, though he looked at Dad with a smirk. Dad growled at the both of them.

"You ain't getting my, boy."

"It wasn't a question to you, Jack. I'll take him whether you wish me too or not." Beckett sneered.

"And the older Sparra's mine?" Jones questioned, latching onto Dad's shoulder with a tentacle. Dad looked like he wanted to gag.

"Of course. It's just good business." Beckett replied. I glanced at Dad and he met my gaze with a slightly fearful one. I couldn't help but shiver slightly at the fact that we were about to be put aboard the _Dutchman_.

* * *

_Uh-oh, Jack and Jason are on the Dutchman! Wonder what Jason will say when he finds that Jack is still after the chest of Davy Jones? Review, review I know you're out there!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my readers! Here's the next chap! Warning this switches pov's and places between Jason and Kyra. The next chap will probably be the same as well. **

**Now to my reviewers!**

**Shadowknight1121: Thanks and yeah, not many of you guys were expecting that ;)**

**Superfan44: Glad you liked it! Yep here comes the battle!**

**Guest: Thank you! Glad you liked it! Yeah, I wish they had put more scenes with him in it! And more of him in OST! Here you go!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yeah, she's not too excited about it. He needs a good hitting, but will he get it?**

* * *

(~Chapter 12: Calypso and the Maelstrom~)

**Jason's POV:**

"Let go!" I struggled as I was drug down the steps to the brig of the Dutchman. The men…err creatures holding me only laughed as I attempted to put my feet back on the ground. "Let go of me!"

"You weren't so nice to us the last time we saw ya." One spoke from behind me and I gritted my teeth as he wretched my head back to make me look at him.

"Oi, let me boy go!" Dad snarled and the ones holding him tossed him into the cell ahead without a second glance. Dad hit the ground and sat up glaring at the ones gripping me. "Jones said he wasn't to be harmed, now let him go!"

"What Jones don't know won't hurt 'im." The one gripping my hair hissed with a smirk and I fought against them.

"What was that he called us, Maccus?"

"I think it was fish breath wasn't it?"

"Aye! Methinks he called us stupid fish people too."

"Let me go!" I shouted again as they held me still, another going for a dagger in his belt.

"Give me my son!" Dad snapped. "Jones will know if you hurt him." The fishy people reluctantly let me go, shoving me into the cell with Dad. I hit the floor and winced at the pain in my head and my once again throbbing wrist. Dad helped me up and I leaned against him as the creatures laughed and slammed the cell doors shut, leaving us alone.

"Are you all right, son?" Dad asked and I nodded heaving myself up from his grip.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He let me go and I went to the back where a bench was and sat, slumping against the far wall of the cell. I frowned a bit at the nasty gunk that lined the walls before looking over towards Dad. He was leaning against the bars of our cell, looking around and I heaved another sigh.

"So now what?" I asked, but he didn't answer and I got up. "Dad?" He turned to me then and I arched an eyebrow at him. "What now?"

"Bravo!" He stated and I frowned.

"What?"

"You've successfully arrived aboard the _Dutchman_ as per the overall scheme." To my surprise he was looking over my head and I turned to see a blank wall. Shrugging, I turned back to Dad.

"You were trying to get on the _Dutchman_? Why?"

"Look-" He started to say pointing at finger at something to my left, but it seemed like something had cut him off.

"Oh yes, Chapeau, mate." He muttered and I frowned. Great, Dad's gone nuts. "Except for this little sojourn in the brig, its utter clockwork." He muttered again and I sighed.

"Go away." He said suddenly and very loudly.

"What? I can't go away! I'm in a cell with you!" I said, but realized he was once again not talking to me.

"What, back to the Locker? Not without you, Jackie."

"Dad, you're freaking me out." I said and he twitched.

"Stab the heart."

"Not this again, Dad!"

"Live forever as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Dad, shut up about that stupid chest!" I shouted, but even as I spoke I wondered if maybe this was what he truly wanted. Well, maybe if it makes him happy…

"Then again…if you're in the brig…who's to stab the heart?"

"Good thinking, Dad, see you don't need it."

"Does seem to put immortality a bit out of reach."

"Duh." I don't know why I was bothering to answer him. He wasn't listening to me, but I did anyway.

"Peanut." I arched an eyebrow.

"Great, now he's seeing peanuts."

"You say something boy?" I jumped at the sudden coherent question and looked up at Dad who was looking at me funnily.

"Never mind, it's not important." I said and Dad frowned.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, just drop it, okay?"

"Fine." Dad stated, giving me an odd look and he went back to leaning against the cell door. I groaned and smacked my head against the wall.

"If you're goin' to be moaning about ya might as well tell me."

"All right then." I said no longer wanting to hide that I had heard him talking to himself. "Do you still want to stab the heart?" Dad froze and turned to look at me. "Don't lie and say you don't. I know you do. I heard you talking to yourself."

"That was real?"

"Somewhat."

"I…I don't know what to say, son." I sighed and shook my head.

"No matter what I say, it won't matter. I guess if you really want this chest, then I won't stop you. I'm going to support you this time Dad." He opened and closed his mouth as if trying to find if I was serious or sarcastic, but I didn't say anything else. I was truly going to help him get the chest. There wasn't really any other way around it. Dad finally decided I was telling the truth and he seemed somewhat satisfied and turned again to look out of the brig cell and I closed my eyes trying to block out the image of Dad as Davy Jones.

* * *

**Kyra's POV:**

We made it back to the _Pearl _and I climbed up after Elizabeth, stopping as Will turned to help her up and then he helped me as I gave him a small smile to which he returned.

"Welcome back." I muttered and he gave a laugh.

"Thanks. Glad to be back." He glanced over towards my father and I turned to follow as he made his way over to him and Elizabeth. Sam rushed up to me and came to my side.

"Where's Jason and Jack?" he whispered and I bit my lip.

"Err, they-they're on the _Dutchman_." Samuel backed up, his green eyes looking at me in horror.

"Wh-what?" I just nodded and Sam gulped, before we turned to the scene in front of us.

"We'll need to use the _Black Pearl_ as a flagship to lead the attack." I heard Elizabeth say as I came over to where she was.

"Oh, will we now?" Father stated before turning to look at something. We came up to his side to see Pintel and Ragetti leading a tied Tia Dalma to the top of the deck. Sam gaped at her and looked at me. I only glanced at him once, also wondering what was up.

"All right, Mrs. Fish. Come on." Pintel told her and the rest of the crew held the ends of the ropes as if she was going to run off.

"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Father gave Will a look and suddenly Will had pistols aimed at him by the other crew members. Since Jack was gone it was only fair my father was in charge.

"We need to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth said and Father swung around to face her.

"Apologies, Your Majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands." He fingered the necklace that she wore. "No longer." He stated before jerking it off.

"How do you plan on releasing her?" Sam asked in curiosity and Father smirked, holding up the necklace and Little Jack the monkey held up Jack's piece of eight.

"Burning the hold on her put upon her by the Court." He then placed all the Pirate Lords' 'pieces of eight' into a small bowl and held it where Tia could see it. We all gathered around to watch and Sam bumped into me.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked and we looked at Father.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned and someone must speak the words: "Calypso I release you from your human bonds"."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked and both Father and I rolled our eyes.

"'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." He informed and the crew gasped.

"Ohh!" They all said and I rolled my eyes again. Suddenly Father leaned back and opened his mouth.

"Calypso!" He hollered and I snickered as everyone jumped. "I release you from your human bonds!" He pressed the burning stick to the items in the bowl. I sighed heavily and Father looked at me.

"What is it, lass?"

"Is that how you'd speak to a lover?" The others now looked around, seeing that indeed nothing was happening.

"Is _**that**_ it?" Pintel said again and Sam looked at me. I shrugged.

"No, no, no." Ragetti stated and we looked at him. "He didn't say it right." Father turned to look at him and eyed him waiting for him to do it.

"He didn't…You have to say it right." Ragetti gulped and leaned towards Tia.

"Calypso," he whispered and then he leaned closer and lifted a piece of her hair to whisper in her ear as a lover would do. "I release you from your human bonds." Tia's head when back once and then she tilted it forward. A burst of fire appeared in the bowl then and we all jumped in shock. She started to shake as the items burnt quickly into ash. Suddenly she leaned with her eyes closed and inhaled the smoke deeply.

"Tia Dalma!" Will shouted and came towards her. The crew grabbed at him again. "Calypso." At this her eyes flew open and we all stepped back. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it who told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him." She asked in a dark tone. Will leaned closer.

"Davy Jones."

Tia looked like she was about to cry and that's when something odd happened. She started to get wiggle about and to our surprise she started to get bigger! She started getting larger and larger the ropes that held her getting smaller and didn't hold her well anymore.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel shouted in fear and I rolled my eyes. _Really_? Will pushed Sam and me behind him as everyone backed away from the steadily growing woman. The boards creaked underneath us and Gibbs and the others who were holding the ropes found them being pulled from their grasps. She was high over the mast now and I watched her grow taller still until finally she stopped. Father pushed his way forward then and I moved around Will to follow.

"Calypso!" he shouted and then he got on one knee in front of her and bowed. I did the same, though I was eyeing Father as I did so. Behind me, Will, Elizabeth and Sam glanced at each other once before joining the rest of us in bowing to her.

"I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor." She watched him was a little interest and I fought the urge to run. She was scary and her smile was a little unnerving! "Spare meself and my daugher, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters…or mine."

For a long moment nothing happened. Calypso stared at us and grinned a little wider before her face contorted. She hollered something in a strange language her voice sounding deep and loud. I hid behind Father as she continued her rant. I wasn't the only one to freak out though. Everyone else, including my own father, backed away from her as far they could get. I yelped as she suddenly burst into a billion…crabs? In seconds it was like a wave of water had went over the deck and us, except it was a wave of crabs. I grabbed onto Father in my haste to avoid getting hit with the wave and he tucked an arm around me.

The crabs tipped over the sides of the ship scattering into the water, rocking the boat as they escaped. As soon as they were gone, we sat up. Pintel screeched as one was attached to his nose and Ragetti tried to pry one out of his pants. All around us people were pulling crabs off themselves. Will, Elizabeth, Sam, Father, and I got lucky and didn't have any on us. I guess even in her rage Tia knew us.

"Is that it?" Will asked when we all had gotten to our feet. The crew ran over and peered over the side of the ship.

"Why she's no help at all." Pintel said disappointedly. "What now" he asked Father.

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." As he said this a large gust of wind picked up and we looked to the sky to see clouds starting to swirl about. I sighed and turned to him.

"It's not over." Elizabeth murmured from our side.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will spoke to Gibbs and the man looked skeptical.

"We have an armada against us, and with the help of the _Dutchman_, there's no chance."

"There's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth agreed and Father came up to her.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for. Nor to put my own family in danger."

"You're right." She turned to face him and I looked at her in slight confusion. "Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me." She demanded walking through the crowd of crewmen. "Listen!" She climbed on top of the rail and loomed over us. I got excited that she was finally speaking like a true pirate and got as close to her as possible. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, the _Black Pearl_, to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats, aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do." Everyone was entranced by her speech and we all kept our gazes onto her. She was truly the King of the Pirates.

"By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs and the courage of our hearts. Gentlemen…hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors!" I cried along with Will and Sam. Suddenly, it was like everyone snapped out of the trance of her speech.

"Hoist the colors." They began to say and soon it was getting louder.

"Aye." Gibbs stated. "The wind's on our side boys! That's all we need!" We all cheered then and Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and screamed:

"Hoist the colors!" All around us the pirate ships all hoisted their colors to the sky. Courage filled where fear had been only moments before.

"Way to go, your highness." I said to Elizabeth when Will, Sam, Father and I joined her at the railing. She rolled her eyes and looked at me with a grin. "No, really that was great! I was very inspired."

"Thank you." She grinned and although it was a long shot that we would win at least we had a chance. Even if it was a Fool's Chance. Suddenly the sky started to darken and thunder rolling across the sky, sending down light torrents of rain.

The _Dutchman_ lurched forwards as we did too and I gripped the edge of the rail as we both headed towards battle.

"Have you noticed on top of everything, it's raining?" Pintel shouted at Ragetti and I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's a bad sign." Ragetti answered and Sam gasped behind me.

"Don't worry, Sam. Everything will be fine." I told him, but he only nodded a bit. The wind picked up harder and rain started to drench us completely as large drops fell quicker and quicker. We were at war and it seemed that the sky new it. The ship launched forward and everyone scrambled to their jobs. I helped as many as I could, but my mind wondered back to Jason and Jack. I heard Gibbs shouting and looked in his direction snapping out of my thoughts.

"Man the capstan. Raise the main topyard. Keep that powder dry." Gibbs yelled at the crew and he saw me looking at me. "Lass, you'll see them again." I could tell that he was trying to convince himself that as well, but I nodded with a smile.

"I know I will." I stated and he nodded at me once. I turned to Sam who was right behind me and I knew what he was thinking, what was Jason doing now? I heard Gibbs shouting again and ran over to the edge of the ship to see what it was.

"Maelstrom!" He hollered and the ship watched as a large cyclone began to swirl in the middle of the sea.

"Oh…" Sam choked and my eyes widened at the large circular motion in the water. Oh, hell.

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth hollered and I turned to see her and Will standing near him. "We need you at the helm."

"Aye that be true." Father said after a moment and I smiled as he ran over to the take it from Cotton.

"Brace up the yards, you cack-handed deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for." Father shouted and shaking my head at his dramatics looked back out to sea. The _Dutchman_ was making its way towards us across the maelstrom. I bit my lip in agitation as to what that monster was doing to my friends.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will yelled towards Father and he gave a nod.

"More sped! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Father answered and then I watched as the cannons were brought out of the _Dutchman_.

"There about to start shooting!" I hollered to Father and then ducked as cannon fire when over our heads. "Or already have." I muttered and pulled Sam along beside me.

"I hope Jason is okay!"

"I'm sure he and Jack are fine!" I called back, though something in me made me slightly worried but I wasn't sure why. I grabbed Sam and pulled him up towards Father.

"Take us out!" We heard Will shout. "Or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay. Further in. We'll cut across to faster waters!" Father answered back.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth shouted and Sam and I clung to the mast behind Father. The _Dutchman_ followed right behind us and we readied the cannons to fire back.

"Captain the guns! Bear a hand!" Gibbs shouted to the crew as we rounded the side of the maelstrom.

"Muster you're courage men! At the ready!" Will shouted as he helped set the cannons and hand out guns.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

"Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp." Dad muttered over and over again. I really was starting to think that Dad needed some serious help. Then again, the Locker probably made him this way and at that thought, I gritted my teeth.

"Hinges. Hinges." He continued. "Think like the whelp. Half-barrel hinges." Suddenly it came to me and I looked down at my seat.

"Leverage!" I shouted getting up. "Dad, you did it!" I didn't care if he heard me or not. I got up and started moving the bench. I felt something move past me and I grinned as Dad helped me lift the bench. He beamed back at me and got the bench where it needed to be. Then I moved beside Dad so that we could both push down on the end of the bench and lift the door. It worked like the time Will had done it and I moved out of the cell, keeping an eye out for fishy men.

"Coast is clear, let's go!" I said and turned to Dad.

"Wish us luck, boys. We'll need it." Dad muttered to someone I couldn't see and I sighed as I ran to catch up to him. Perhaps when this was over or at least when he stabs the heart he'll be back to normal.

"It's really storming up there!" I whispered to Dad as we reached the steps. He turned to me and paused.

"Aye. It seems they did release Tia Dalma." He frowned a bit in thought and then looked down at me. "Listen, stick right by me savvy?"

"Sure." I answered and he ruffled my hair.

"Let us get our effects?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need my sword." I said and Dad grimaced.

"You'll be careful, aye?"

"Of course, Dad. I learned from the best." He beamed at that and I grinned back as we slipped into a room near the top steps.

* * *

_Review? There's only three chaps left! Then OST! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! This is probably the longest chap I've written for this story. I hope it's good! Here is a shout out to my readers!**

**Shadowknight1121: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**Guest: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like them!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: That's one of my too :) But I think my favorite was when Jack told the Brethren to trim Barbossa's scraggly beard ;)**

**Superfan44: Thank you, enjoy! **

**And a thank you to Narutoluvr9 for following and favoring all my pirates stories! Thank you for your support! **

**Warning this chap goes back and forth a lot between POV's. I think I labeled all the places that it switches. Also the plot is a bit tweaked on a part, though the outcome is about the same. Nothing major changes though so no worries! And yes, I've had this all planned for quite a bit.**

* * *

(~Chapter 13: Battle~)

**Jason's POV:**

Dad and I snuck towards the stairs to get our effects from the cabin on deck. Outside the wind howled and rain pelted down hard, making it a little hard to see.

"Are we going after the chest?" I asked Dad as we waited for an opportunity to run out of our hiding place.

"Aye." He replied quietly and then he drew me back a bit as someone stomped back. I could Davy Jones stomping about on the deck as he went up to the helm and Dad put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he met my gaze. _Be careful._ He relayed to me and I nodded once. Then we went out into the rain as cannon fire came from the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_. I took a fleeting glance at the _Pearl_ and grinned as our cannons shot this way. Dad saw my grin and then he shoved my head down as splintered wood flew over our heads.

"Let's get out-of-the-way, eh?" I nodded at him and we slipped into another room that Dad was positive the chest and our effects were in.

"Halt there or we'll shoot." Familiar voices called out as we shut the door and Dad and I turned to see a familiar duo. It was Murtogg and Mullroy. They both aimed their…cannons at us and I saw that chest on a pedestal between them. Cannons? Dad cursed behind me and I almost grinned. A blast of cannon from the _Pearl_ came busting through behind them and Dad started forwards not wanting to waste time

"Good one." He said quickly trying to confuse them and I rolled my eyes as I followed him.

"I just come to get me effects."

"Mine too." I told them and they followed our movements with the cannons as we slipped our swords on and I grabbed my coat from the ground.

"Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" Dad started and I groaned.

"Don't get them started…" Dad shushed me and turned back to the two guards.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." Murtogg stated and I smirked a bit as Mullroy turned to Murtogg then.

"There's no question, there's a breakdown in military discipline on this vessel."

"I blame the fish people." Murtogg offered and I snickered quietly behind Dad's back as he attempted to get at the chest. Dad felt me laughing and I heard him chuckle once.

"Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?" Mullroy challenged as Dad lifted the chest. Murtogg gave him a fleeting glance.

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting."

"He's got a point." I offered and Mullroy thought about it and nodded. Dad chuckled as they took the bait again.

"It is true, if there were no fish people, there'd be no need to guard the chest."

"And if there were no chest we wouldn't need to be here to guard it." Dad pulled me back the back of my coat towards the door as I continued to watch them. I turned and grinned at him sheepishly as he rolled his eyes.

"Keep behind me." Dad warned and I nodded as he peered around the door. Carefully we stepped out and backed out of the room. A thumping had me turning and I yelped as I came face to face with Davy Jones himself!

"D-d-Dad?" Dad turned and jumped at the sight of Jones before grinning with a cheesy smile. Jones started laughing then and Dad pulled me back and behind him.

"Lookee here, boys. Two lost birds." He started towards us as his men came out from wherever they had hidden.

"Two birds that neva learned to fly!" He pulled his cutlass out and Dad backed us into the railing.

"Get on the railing." Dad hissed and without being told twice I got up, but though I didn't question Dad, I still gulped at the sudden height.

"To our great regret." Dad addressed Jones as he backed closer to me. "But," Dad turned and jumped up beside me and without being told I grabbed his middle tightly. Dad took hold of a rope in one hand and the other held the chest, so I held as tightly as I could. "-Never too late to learn, eh?" With that Dad hit a lever that was holding the rope down and with a lurch we went flying upwards.

"Ahhhhh!" We screamed as we flew out on the rope swinging high above the deck and up towards the high boom near the top of the mast. Dad let go of the rope and we landed on the boom, barely managing to stay upright. I slipped off Dad carefully, ignoring the way my stomach heaved at the height.

"Alright, lad?"

"Y-yeah, just-just don't let me f-fall." I stated. Dad turned to look at me when I saw something behind him. "Dad, look out!" Davy Jones came out of the mast without any effort and now he blocked our escape off the boom.

"The chest. Hand it over!" Jones shouted, taking his sword out.

"Don't let him have it, Dad!" I shouted and Jones locked gazes with me.

"I deal with you later, little bird!" I glared at him and Jones laughed.

"Leave him be!" Dad snapped at Jones and then he brandished his own sword. "I can set you free, mate."

"My freedom was forfeit long ago!" They started fighting and I ducked down to avoid falling off, as Dad and Jones went back and forth along the boom. Thunder rumbled overhead and the boom was becoming slicker with water. The ship turned a corner, moving ever closer to inside of the maelstrom and I gasped as I started to slip off.

* * *

**Sam's POV: **

It was utter chaos. The entire deck was filled with our men and, since the enemy had swung over, was now each fighting for their lives. Kyra and I were at the moment safe near the steps, catching our breaths from running about. Barbossa was still at the helm, laughing madly and I had no clue what was going on below deck. All in all, I was freaked and my mind wandered to what Jason and jack were doing on the other ship. A group of naval men passed us and we pushed against the steps to hide better. Kyra was already injured her arm had taken a nasty cut, but she didn't dare leave the fight. I was bruised on my ribs somewhere from where someone had knocked me down the steps, but since I was throbbing all over from running and fighting I really couldn't tell what hurt worse.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Will cry as Kyra and I ducked another attack. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Will you marry me?" Kyra gasped beside me and I looked at her. She was watching them with fascination. One of Davy Jones' crewmembers came over and they shoved him away with their swords.

"I don't think now's the best time!" Lizzie cried and Kyra pouted beside me.

"Aww." I looked at her and she shrugged. "What? You don't know how long I've been waiting for him to ask that!"

"Now may be the only time!" Will shouted as he shoved his pursuer into the railing of the staircase and stabbed him. Kyra and I had to leave the safety of our spot to get rid of all the navy men that tried to skewer us. I dodged and bumped back to back with Kyra and we went in a circle fending off the naval men. We got loose from them, making the men scatter and then we ran to help Will and Lizzie. Will nodded at us gratefully and Lizzie smiled once we were in the clear.

"Please say yes, Lizzie!" Kyra cried over the raging storm and then looked sheepishly at the couple.

"I love you." Will stated to Elizabeth. "I've asked you this before, but I have to ask again." They broke away again as more men came and Kyra prodded me.

"We have to help! They keep getting interrupted and at this rate nothing will happen!" Wondering at her sudden earnest I agreed, though more on the fact that I was keeping near her. We then ran forward and started blocking men from getting at Liz and Will.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" Will asked when they were together again.

"Barbossa!" Lizzie shouted and we all three shot her quizzical looks as she looked up at Kyra's father. "Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" He replied and Kyra nodded at me. She was running to help her father. I gave a nod back and she fled up the steps. I started blocking more, with Lizzie and Will behind me.

"Barbossa now!" Will shouted after another run in with Jones' crew. Kyra I saw was helping tremendously with her father, who was now free to look down upon us.

"Fine, then!" I saw him stand up on the railing and Kyra was behind him blocking off men. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today… To nail your gizzard to the mast, you poxy cur." Huh? Will and Lizzie looked at one another as they were holding on to each other.

"I don't think that's how it goes!" I heard Kyra shout and then saw a man come tumbling down the steps.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked as we all moved to dodge men.

"I do!" She gasped excitedly much like she had in the garden that day. A day that seemed a million years ago.

"Great." Will answered and I looked at him funnily.

"Will Turner do you take me…to be your wife…in sickness and in health…with health being the less likely?" Lizzie asked as she and Will turned and turned around fighting off people.

"I do." Will stated, catching her waist and bringing her closer.

"As, captain, I now pronounce you…You may kiss-" He shouted in frustration at being interrupted after helping Kyra get rid of a really bulky creature. "You may kiss-" Again he was interrupted. "Just kiss!" He finally stated and they did. It was almost as if the world slowed down for them and though I couldn't see Kyra, I was imagining that she was swooning on the upper deck. Will and Lizzie were in their own world, almost obvious to what was going on around them.

Wood, cannon blasts, musket fire, it all rained around them, but for one moment everything was perfect for them and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

I gripped the ropes, about to pull myself back up when I saw that if I could just move slowly around the fighting, I could get next to the mast. Taking my chances, even though I was about to hurl and I felt really dizzy being up this high, I started sideways, making sure my grip was tight as I made my way. Dad and Jones were still at it, neither one noticing that I was gone which a good thing it was for me at the moment. If Jones saw me now, he would cut the rope and send me falling to my death below.

"You can do nothing without the key!" Jones shouted as I passed by him, unnoticed. Dad saw me though and looked at me quizzically before responding to Jones. I finally got to a good spot and pulled myself up behind the tentacle-faced man. I stood slowly, keeping my back against the mast as I did to half support my weight. Gulping, I took a step forward and my knees buckled once. I made myself go further, even though I was shaking awfully now.

"I already have the key!" Dad hollered back and Jones laughed.

"No, you don't." He said and revealed it behind his tentacles. I knew that there was once chance to get the key and Dad wasn't going to have a chance if Jones knocked him over. I braced myself and launched onto him.

"Get off meh, little brat!" He snarled as I clung to him and whipping out my dagger I cut loose the key, though it fell to the decks below. Jones knocked me off with a loud curse and I luckily fell back against the mast, so I clung to it, so I would fall off.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jones roared at me and then turned to Dad who hit him with the chest. Jones swore and then Dad swung his sword. Jones was ready though and caught it in his claw and snapped it. The sword pieces broke leaving it a stubby pointed dagger sized blade. Suddenly the _Pearl_'s sails got tangled in t he Dutchman's and the whole ship rocked. Dad started to fall and I gasped.

"Dad!" I shouted at the same time that Jones yelled, "No!" Jones grabbed one end of the chest and now Dad dangled above the decks far below only having the chest to hold on to. Jones was lying belly down on the boom and lifted his arm. Dad smiled at him from the end of the chest and with a growl Jones dunked him back down trying to dislodge him.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Will clashed swords with another man and made it to the railing. Something caught his eye and he looked over at the _Dutchman_ to see Jack dangling down from the high boom. Will could make out Jason who was starting to climb down the mast. Knowing that Jason hated heights, Will was amazed at how fast he was going. One of the _Dutchman_ crew swung over and Will took their rope fixing to go across when he heard Kyra scream.

"Sam! Sam!" She was saying over and over. Turning his head he saw to his horror, Samuel on the upper deck a sword being pulled out of him by a nasty looking creature. Kyra and Barbossa were both behind him, sprawling on the ground still from when the ship had it violent rock.

"Gibbs!" Will called and the man came up from the lower deck. "Go to Sam!" He pointed. Gibbs looked to where he pointed and paled.

"Good lord…"Without another glance the older man sprinted away. Will desperately wanted to see if Sam was okay, but he had to free his father and making a hard choice he swung to the _Dutchman_.

* * *

Elizabeth hit the creature with the end of her sword and then looked up at Kyra's screams. She ran up the steps and gasped. Blood was steady soaking the ground around Samuel, who was breathing shallowly. Kyra was sobbing as she held his head in her lap and behind her Barbossa was looking bewildered. Gibbs was pressing something to the wound hoping that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Sam was pale and blood was bubbling up from his mouth.

"Ky-" Kyra shushed him and petted his head as Sam struggled to speak out.

"What-what happened?" Lizzie choked out and Barbossa looked up.

"He protected me." he said slowly as if in shock and it was the first time that he actually looked upset. Kyra was clutching at Sam and Gibbs put a hand on her.

"I have to move him." Gibbs whispered and she wiped at her eyes.

"I'll help you. I don't want to leave him." Gibbs nodded and together they moved to bring Sam upwards. They were vulnerable to attack now that their arms were full, so Lizzie and Barbossa fended off men as Sam was taken below deck where it was a bit safer.

"I never…."Barbossa started and Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good man Barbossa." He met her gaze and she smiled. "Now get back to the helm!"

"Aye, yer Majesty." He mock-bowed and Lizzie then looked around for Will.

"Will?" She called out and took a look at the _Dutchman_.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

Jones suddenly flung his arm upwards, propelling Dad up in the air and he had to let go of the chest. I watched in horror as Dad fell through the sky. Luckily for him someone on a rope when by and he caught a ride. I took that as an opportunity to go down the mast. Jones turned to me and I started forward laughing.

"What's wrong baby bird? Can't fly away like your father?" I glared up at him and kept going down, though a little more slowly. Jones still had his sword in one hand and he cut at the ropes that connected me to the mast. I gasped and started down faster as he cut again. I yelped as the cut pieces made me swing out a little and I knew that I could still break something from this height. If he cut one more I was a goner!

"Bye, bye, birdie." He sneered and lifted his sword. A gunshot went off and Jones cursed as the chest was shot out of his hands. It fell with a clatter to the deck below. Jones clutched at his smoking claw and I went down faster hoping that I was getting closer to the ground.

I saw that I was halfway down, by seeing what was around me, not by looking down. Chuckling reached my ears and I looked up again to see Jones, leering at me. He cut the rope. I screamed as I fell and I shut my eyes. _Hopefully I won't break any bones. _

Oomph!

"Jason!" A voice cracked and I opened an eye to see who I had landed on.

"Will!" I shouted and rolled off him. He groaned and sat up.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded. "What happened? I heard you and saw you falling."

"Jones." I pointed up, still a little breathless and Will and I got up from the ground. "You got the chest." I pointed out and Will nodded.

"Turner! Sparrow!" We turned as a Dutchman crew member started flying at us. Will blocked him with the chest and the creature pushed back knocking us towards the railing. If he pushed anymore we'd be in the middle of the maelstrom. A screech soundly loudly and Will and I looked up to see a familiar little monkey, who was smoking horribly, attacking the crew member's face.

"Thank you, Jack." We said at the same time as the crewman fell overboard unable to see. I started off and Will grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find, something. You have to stop Jones." I said and he let go.

"Be careful." I nodded to him and we went our separate ways. I looked around on the ground for the key to the chest and found myself at a pair of thick boots. I raised my head the slightly to see and received a kick. I groaned and fell back feeling hot blood trickle from my forehead. The man's boots were tough and had something on the ends that cut my head. I looked up with a hand pressed to my head to see…Ian Mercer. He grinned down at me.

"Well, well, look who I found."

"Get away from me." I spat and he grinned.

"What's wrong?" I started to get up then and he lifted a pistol in my direction. I froze.

"Beckett wouldn't like it if you killed me." I stated and Mercer laughed hideously.

"I'll tell him you died."

"You never wanted me around did you?"

"Smart boy. It's truly regrettable that I must shoot you." I gritted my teeth and awaited the gunshot, when I heard Mercer curse. He was bumped into by Will and Bootstrap who were fighting one another and I kicked out with my foot knocking Mercer to the ground. I kicked his pistol aside, running away from him after I did. I spotted the chest ahead of me and made a dive for it. I leaned to grab it just as Jones appeared up the steps. He sneered at me as I pulled my hand back.

"I thought you were dead."

"Guess again." I stated with a wiry grin and heard something land behind me.

"Good one, boy." I grinned as Dad helped me to my feet and pulled me back from Jones. He pulled out his sword and we blinked at it.

"Err, Dad?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Heh, heh, oops?"

"Ha!" Jones laughed and we ran from him. We ducked behind the turning device he once used to call his Kraken and avoided him as he tried to come around on either side. Jones rolled his eyes at us and finally he started to walk through it. Dad leaned forward quickly and gave it a spin and we watched Jones spin in circles. Finally he stopped and of course he stopped right in front of us. He screamed at us angrily, making his tentacles go crazy. Dad and I screamed back and ran for it.

Jones chased us around and I gave Dad my sword, so he wouldn't be weaponless. Dad blocked Jones over and over and we dodged his angry attacks. Davy Jones managed to knock the sword from Dad's hands and now we were both weaponless. I moved back towards the turn stile and grabbed the edge of one of the wooden pieces. To my surprise it came loose.

"Dad, here!" He turned in time to pull the hunk of wood out and use it to help block Jones. Jones finally got hold of the wood and tore it from Dad's hands, smacking him back with his sword. Dad hit the ground and his head smacked the ground hard. He didn't move.

"Dad!" I called and Jones turned to me with a laugh. He was about to strike when Elizabeth kicked him aside. "Lizzie." She looked at me.

"Jason!"

"Harridan! You'll get no mercy from me!" Jones shouted angrily and we looked at him.

"That's why I brought this!" She pulled her sword out and attacked Jones. I stepped to help her when something hit my side and I fell to my knees, clutching at my middle as I tried to keep my breath.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Will and Bootstrap were at it again, when Will finally got the upper hand. He knocked his father back and then took out the knife Bootstrap had given him. Elizabeth groaned and Will turned his head to see Jones knock her aside against the staircase and she lay unmoving.

"I'm not going to kill you." Will said turning back to his father, who was still slightly unsure of what was going on. "I made you a promise." Bootstrap watched in confusion as Will stabbed the knife into the pirate's clothing pinning him to the side of the ship. Will ran towards Jones sword brandished.

Jack opened his eyes slowly with a groan and noticed that something was moving on the ground in front of him. As his eyes focused on the object and then they widened as he saw it was one of Jones' tentacles and in its grasp was the key. Jack got on all fours and started after it, wondering how it was able to move so fast.

Meanwhile, Jason was looking up from his place to see Mercer standing over him. Mercer hit him with what he had hit Jason with a moment ago and the boy cried out as he flew back off his knees and hit the staircase behind him. it was a wooden beam much like what Jack had used on Jones.

"I see that your father's out too." Mercer sneered and Jason coughed wiping blood from his eyes. Jason looked at Jack fleetingly and saw him crawling around after the key. Mercer laughed mirthlessly. "Pathetic. Still want daddy to save you?" Jason frowned, having enough of being told he had to be rescued.

"Shut up!" he shouted and Mercer hit him again. Jason tumbled into the far wall and fell to the ground in blinding agony. When Jason looked up again from the ground he saw Mercer aiming a pistol at Jack.

"No…" Jason choked. "Dad…"

"Please by all means call louder. I want him to look at me when I shoot." Jason clamed up then refusing to call to Jack, instead he started getting up again and he managed to kick Mercer making the man lose his focus. Mercer cursed and Jason hit the deck as the man shoved him aside.

* * *

Will ran up to Jones and stabbed the monster before he could kill Elizabeth. Jones chuckled darkly and grabbed the blade of the sword. Will paused looking a little frightful.

"Missed. Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch?" Jones bent the sword's blade trapping the sword from getting loose. He laughed loudly and Will tugged on his sword. He tried again and again but it wouldn't come loose. Angry Jones swiped at him and sent him flying back. Elizabeth woke up to see Will being towered over by Jones. Will met her gaze and Jones looked between the two as realization came to him.

Mercer aimed the pistol again, this time Jack was starting to stand up. Mercer cocked the pistol and Jason scrambled up from the floor. No one was taking his father away again! He was going to let that happen to his father. Jason ran forward.

"No, Dad!" He cried just as the pistol went off. Jack turned in time to catch his son who spun around and was slowly falling forward. Jason was gasping and Jack looked down to see blood soaking the boy's shirt steadily, right in the middle of his chest.

"Son..." Jack uttered. Jason's eyes were slowly closing, his vision going hazy and Jack tightened his grip. Jason smiled a bit at Jack, tears rolling down his face. Jack let out a shaky breath.

"Da-"

"Shh, boy. Don't talk." Jack whispered, but Jason tried anyway.

"I-I'm s-sorry….." Jason choked and gave a small cough and Jack felt his knees start to buckle as Jason fell limply against him.

"No, dammit! Open your eyes!" Jack screamed at him, clutching at Jason's face. "No, no!" Already, Jason was feeling cold to the touch and he started to close his eyes. "Don't shut your eyes, lad. Please."Jack saw Jason look up at him tiredly.

"Da…." Jason's eyes rolled back in his head and he hung limp again as Jack gently laid him on the ground. Jason's breathing was becoming shallower, Jack took his hand and made him press it against his chest.

"Keep awake, please. You've got to stop the bleeding." Jack whispered and Jason groaned, though he did do as he was told,without opening his eyes. Jack turned to the sound of Mercer and growled at him.

"You son of a bitch." Jack snarled and faster than Mercer could register, Jack shot him in the forehead, right between the eyes. Mercer fell dead to the ground and Jack, out of pure rage, shot him again and again to make sure he was dead as he vented out his anger.

* * *

Elizabeth, Will and Davy Jones, turned at the cries of Jack and Elizabeth put a hand to her mouth as Jason sunk on the ground. Jones sneered at the scene and whipped back around to face Will taking that young man's attention.

"Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed." Jones pointed his sword at Will's neck. "Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack countered and Jones whirled around to find him not at Mercer's body but holding the heart in the palm of one hand, his other hand holding a dagger poised above it. "

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"Yer a cruel man, Jack Sparra."

"Cruel is a manner of perspective." Jack countered.

"Is it?" Jones asked and then he whipped around stabbing Will right in the heart. Elizabeth gasped as Will gave a loud groan of pain and Jack looked at him in horror. The whole plan was ruined. How could he stab the heart and William live? Jones drove the sword in deeper thrusting farther in, before walking away, leaving the sword there. Jones turned and laughed at Jack's expression.

"Will?" Elizabeth called as she leaned down to him, grabbing his face with her hands. "Look at me, stay with me you're all right." It was then by a cruel twist of fate that Bootstrap came to his senses.

"William…"He breathed as he watched his son gasp for air. "My son!" Angry Bootstrap got up and started attacking Jones. Jack looked down at the heart in his palm a dilemma on his mind. What did he do now? Bootstrap was fighting to save his son. Will had tried to save his father countless times. Jason came to mind and Jack looked back at the heart. His son had just saved his life. Could he really give up a mortal life for this? A constant battle for immortality? Or could he give it to someone who could actually do something because he was kind? Jack ground his teeth as he watched Elizabeth pat at Will willing him to stay awake. Jack made his decision then.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" Jones snarled at Bootstrap who looked at him with contempt. Jones was about to strike at Bootstrap when a pang hit his chest. He slowly turned to see Jack helping Will hold the dagger down into his heart. Jones gasped for air, choking and then looked at the sky.

"Calypso…" Jones whispered to the sky and he fell overboard forever gone. Lizzie grasped at Will and started to sob as he gave a final heave of his chest.

"No…No, no! No!" She was screaming and Jack gulped unable to look away but he did as something caught his attention.

"Part of the crew. Part of the ship. Part of the crew. Part of the ship." The remaining few of Jones crew were making their way towards will. There was still hope that Will would come back. He could come back as captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_. Knowing what was to come, he made his way towards Elizabeth. No one should watch this.

"Don't leave me!" Elizabeth sobbed and she gave a scream as Jack pulled her from Will's body. "No! Don't! I won't leave you!"

"Elizabeth." Jack snapped and she looked at him. "It's time to go. You have to trust me." She nodded then, unable to not trust Jack's judgment. Jack lifted Jason from the ground and Elizabeth sobbed aloud again as the boy's head bobbled. The cut on his head stood out more on his paling face and blood still flowed freely down his face. Elizabeth stuck Jason in the middle of her and Jack and then wrapped her arms around them both, holding tightly.

"Hold on." Jack hollered at her and then he shoot them loose from the railing of the _Dutchman_ unknowingly, taking a small monkey passenger with them. As they floated across the sea towards the _Pearl_, the sky started to lighten and with that ended the maelstrom, the _Dutchman_ long out of sight within it.

"It's going to be all right, boy. I swear." Jack whispered to his son, who was barely breathing against his chest.

* * *

_Well, there's only three chapters left. Please review while I get started on the next chap! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter! It's not exactly scene by movie scene. Most of this is about Jason. But don't worry, Kyra and Sam will be in the next chap!**

**BlackPearlGirl66: I'm sorry! But if it helps, I cried when I wrote it :( But I'm glad you like it!**

**Superfan44: You'll find out soon!**

**Narutoluvr9: Yes, there will be, I promise and thank you!**

**Shadow knight1121: Thanks! You'll have to wait and see.**

**Guest:Thank you, thank you! Jack Sparrow is my favorite pirate! Though, Teague comes to a close second with Will Turner! As for the bad ass pirates I like Barbossa more than Blackbeard, mainly because Blackbeard is just too sadistic and Barbossa has humor. **

**And a special thanks to all who have stuck with me this far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't only Pirates :( If I did...I'd make Teague be in it more!**

* * *

(~Chapter 14: Come Back to Me~)

Jack, Jason, and Elizabeth hovered over the water for a while, before they finally descended into the ocean below. They were pulled back onto the _Pearl_ not long after and both were grim-faced and Jack looked haunted as he handed a pale Jason to the man. Gibbs fidgeted around Jack and he started shaking his head at the boy.

"Mary mother…." Jason gave a gasping cough and to Jack's surprise, his father stepped forward. Teague looked at Jason and then up at Jack.

"Give him." He said with a grim face and Jack handed him to Teague. The older man gave his son a fleeting look, before whisking his grandson away into the cabin, shutting the door with his foot. Jack wanted to follow, but he was gazing at his hands both soaked with his son's blood. Kyra was sobbing against Barbossa unable to look at anyone around her, though she did pause when Jason was carried by. She turned to Jack with red-rimmed eyes.

"….Samuel…." Jack froze at what she was trying to say. "He's not waking up."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, tears still streaming down her face. "Samuel is..."

"It's hard to tell. The wound was very deep." Barbossa clarified and Elizabeth almost sighed with a small glimmer of hope. She would have, but her heart was still trying to process losing her beloved.

"It's all my fault." Kyra screamed and turned to face her father's chest again. Barbossa was impassive but there was a hidden sadness there in his movements.

"It's not your fault, lass." He said quietly, stoking her hair. Elizabeth turned from them all and started wiping at her face. Jack looked at the sky then, unable to meet anyone's gaze and the ship grew quiet.

"The armada's still out there. The _Endeavor's_ coming up hard to starboard," Gibbs spoke quickly to Jack. "And I think it's time that we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." He looked hopefully at the captain, but Jack's mind was elsewhere.

"Never actually been one for tradition." He murmured gaze now fixated on the oncoming naval vessel. "Close haul her!" He shouted to the crew. "Bluff the sails and lay her in irons."

"Belay that or we'll be sitting ducks." Barbossa snapped getting out of his daughter's embrace.

"Belay that, belay that!" Jack snapped back.

"But the armada-"

"Belay!" Jack roared over Gibbs and anyone else that protested. "Belay! No, no, stow it, stow it! Stow. Shut it!" Jack glared at the oncoming ship. _You're going to bloody die, mate. _Everyone wondered what exactly Jack was waiting on. A suddenly movement in the water ahead had them all looking in time to see the _Dutchman_ burst from the water and it was its captain that had everyone surprised.

"It's-It's…." Gibbs started in shock.

"Will." Kyra whispered and Elizabeth looked over at him with glee. Jack smirked at Will who nodded back.

"Full canvas!" he shouted to the crew and they grew excited at the prospect of blowing up the _Endeavor_.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed, rather begrudgingly. Once the ships were on both sides of the Endeavor all hell broke loose on the navy vessel. They didn't stand a chance against the _Black_ _Pearl_ and the _Flying_ _Dutchman_. Cannon fire blasted at each side of the vessel, blasting wood and fire everywhere. Jack watched from the helm with satisfaction as Beckett met his gaze amidst the smoke and flames. The man was looking at him with wide eyes and Jack sneered.

'Die you bastard.' Jack mouthed and Beckett only gazed on unable to fathom what had happened. _Serves him right that bloody git. _

In minutes the _Endeavor_ was shot down and started to slowly sink onto the sea floor below. The whole ship burst into life then and everyone cheered happily as they spotted the other naval ships leaving the scene.

"Mister Gibbs." Jack stated.

"Aye."

"You may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye, aye cap'n." Gibbs beamed and tossed it into the crowd. "Hooray!"

"Now go and get it." Jack commanded with a small smirk and Gibbs only grinned thinking it a joke. The look on the man's face said otherwise. Gibbs scurried away and Jack went down to his cabin soon after.

* * *

Teague put Jason on the bed and turned to start looking around for things he needed. The boy was shot in the chest and if Teague wasn't careful about how to get it out, he could lose his grandson. Jason coughed violently from the bed and Teague finally found what he was looking for and ran back to sit next to the boy. Blasting cannons from the _Pearl_ came from outside and Teague shook his head.

"Better not be firing back." He grumbled and to his amazement no one did. Looking out the window, Teague saw Beckett's ship being blasted apart and a smile graced Teague's lips momentarily.

"Atta boy, Jackie." He then looked back down at Jason and sighed.

"All right, let's see the damage…" Teague cut the Jason's shirt and peeled it back and laughed in relief. "Bloody hell, lad, you are one lucky kid." Instead of finding a huge bullet hole, he found a deep jagged cut in his grandson's chest and sitting in the middle of his chest was the necklace he had given him the night before and a bullet was indented into the gold. The impact of the medallion on his chest had made him lose his breath making him pass out and the blood was from the bullet and sharp pieces of gold that had punctured him and Teague guessed from all the moving around it had cut him worse. Grinning, he slipped the medallion off and lifted it to look at it better. His guess had been right. He set it down and then examined the rest of his grandson. Bruises littered his ribs and he hoped nothing was broken.

Teague frowned as more blood came from Jason's forehead and he tried to stop it from flowing as badly as he leaned up to get a better look of it. The boy's breathing was becoming more and more ragged and he was starting to look worse from the blood loss. Teague managed to stop the bleeding, but it was still a very bad-looking cut. It was going to need cleaning and he was going to need help doing that.

"Easy, boy, I've got to stop the bleeding. Yer luckily that bullet missed yer heart." Jason twitched but never responded. Teague sighed.

"Everything is going to be all right, boy." Teague said quietly, trying to sound soothing as the boy wiggled around on the bed obviously hurting, though he never once opened his eyes. Jason moved slightly under his probing fingers as Teague tried to see if he had broken or fractured ribs.

"Easy, lad." He said when Jason whimpered unconsciously at a particular sore spot. (Where Mercer had smacked him in the stomach with a piece of that turn stile. Nobody had seen him get it.)

"Not broken….bruised." Teague mused and then he stood. "I'm goin' to get yer father, lad."

* * *

Gibbs handed Jack his hat and Jack grinned wiry before looking towards his cabin door as it swung open a bit.

"_Oh, Jackie_."Teague's voice came out from the door.

"….Aye?" Jack finally stated, gulping back fear of what he was going to say. Jack had missed the happy tone of Teague's voice.

"Ya might want to see this. I don't believe it meself." Jack and Gibbs exchanged looks and cautiously Jack approached the cabin door.

"Err, keep an eye on things Master Gibbs…"

"Aye, sir." Gibbs waited until the door was closed before he let out a sigh. "Please lord; don't let anything happen to that lad…"

"Catch." Teague tossed something at Jack who only barely did as his eyes were on Jason's barely moving pale form. Jack looked down at his hand and frowned.

"The hell…."

"Look closer, Jack." Teague rolled his eyes. Jack lifted the medallion and his eyes focused on the bullet in the gold.

"Is that…"

"Aye." Teague grinned and Jack's knees almost gave way in shock. He made his way over to the bed and sat on the end of it looking at his son. His son was going to live. Jack looked at Jason for a moment and then back to Teague.

"How is he then?"

"Honestly, I can't say. He's still unconscious for the most part." Jack pushed back Jason's bangs and grimaced at the deep jagged cut. Teague saw the grimace.

"Aye, that will be a scar. There'll be one on the chest too." Jack took his son's hand and frowned at how clammy it was.

"_Will_ he be all right?" Jack asked, looking up at Teague. The man sighed, heavily.

"It depends, Jackie. Right now, he needs a lot of rest and a lot of care. He may have a few bruised ribs. Better make him stay in bed, for a while." Jack nodded and then Teague frowned.

"How is that other lad?"

"No one's said yet." Jack murmured. "I only know that it wasn't looking to good at all." Jack looked down at Jason and cradled his face. "Please come back to me son."

* * *

_"So… you're __**The**__ Captain Jack Sparrow?" I started tentatively and he grinned. "The one who single-handily sacked Port Nassau, without firing a single shot?" the pirate nodded again and I almost grinned._

_"Well, I knew ye'd be coming sooner or later." He chuckled and then he sat up. "So, what brings you here?" I stopped in front of his cell and sat with my back against the wall and faced the cell._

_"Well, um…" Now that I was actually here, I was even more nervous. Jack must have seen the conflict in my face, for he spoke instead._

"_So, I'm guessin' you want to know somethin'?" I nodded. "And it more or less might have somethin' to do with ole, Jacky, eh?" Again I nodded. "Well, go ahead then."_

_I felt a hand upon my shoulder and I looked up to see, Jack standing behind me._

_"Something wrong, lad?" I shook my head and Jack arched an eyebrow. "Come on, you can tell me. Tell ol' Jack what's going on."_

_"I dunno…It's just that-I just wish I could've met my dad, you know?" I finally said and Jack nodded._

_"Do you know what would happen if I let you out of me sight?" He asked angrily and I shook my head. "I'd be very, very..." Jack paused for a minute and then sighed before looking down at me. "Now you're staying in here and you're not to argue, savvy?"_

_"Why?" I couldn't help but ask and he frowned a little. "Why would you bother?"_

_"Because I can't afford to lose you."_

_"You call ye father, Jack, boy?" I arched an eyebrow._

_"I think you must have drunk some sea water, because that is not my dad, that's Jack." I stated and the men started to laugh. "Tell them, Jack. Tell them that my da's dead." When Jack didn't answer I turned to look at him and he was looking very awkward. He was rubbing his arm and trying not to meet my gaze. "Right Jack?" I prompted and Jack sighed looking up at me with a very intense look that made me want to run._

_"I-I'm your father, boy."_

"_You shouldn't be mad at him." I stated and he arched an eyebrow, a bemused expression on his face. "For quite a few years he was looking for the Pearl." _

"_Oh? And what about what he said to you back on that island? Should I not be mad for that?"_

"_Well…No." I finally said and this seemed to amuse him greatly._

"_No? Why not?"_

"_Because, I forgave him." He ruffled my hair then a smile on his face._

"_That seems a good enough reason to me."_

"_Dad!" I tried to call out, but my call was slow and not very loud. I was starting to get very upset not, knowing that he'd never hear me, but I had to try again. _

"_Da-ad!" I finally managed to call and then I started getting louder. "Dad! DAD!" Gordon swore loudly. _

"_Shut up!" He snarled, but I kept calling really wishing that he could hear me. _

"_DAD!" I was practically screaming now, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to hear me through the screams of the other kids and people running around Tortuga. So I finally stopped, realizing that he wasn't going to find me after all if Sam was caught too and slumped, closing my eyes. _

"_After I thought you were dead." Despite the fact that I was slightly angry at Dad's attitude, I still got teary eyed at the thought of lying there silently pleading that he'd find me awake. Dad saw and he quickly moved over on the crate, pulling me to sit by him. "It's okay, son." I buried my face into him finally letting out all of the pent up sadness that I had built up over the past week and I sobbed. Dad's arms encircled me and held me to him. _

"_It's alright, son."_

"_I was trying to say something, Dad. I was trying to move and I-I just…" I trailed off and Dad shushed me. I had felt just as helpless as I had when we were taken onto Norrie's ship, after the battle with Barbossa. I couldn't help but cry at that. _

"_I'm so sorry, son. I really am."_

_"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." Dad stated as he started to walk. _

_"You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the __Pearl__ from the depths for you. 13 years you've been her captain."_

_"Technically…"_

_"Jack. You won't be able to talk your way out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew 100 years upon his ship."_

_"Yes, but the __Flying Dutchman__ already has a captain…so there really is no reason to-"_

_"Then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap yelled. "Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag the __Pearl __back down to the depths and you along with it." _

_"Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?" _

_"I already told you, Jack. Your time is up. It comes now with ravenous hunger to the man that bears the black spot."_

"_What about your boy?" Jones enquired and I was jerked forward as he turned briefly to look me up and down. "Don't think I didn't notice the way the two of ye look alike. I wonder, Sparrow," Jones said as he turned to face Dad again. "Would you extend the same courtesy to your son?" he laughed as Dad paled and then he turned to look at me again. He touched my face with a tentacle and I had to make myself not run on the spot. He made me look at Dad._

_"Well, Sparrow? Would you condemn your only son as well? Make it 98 souls?" Dad paled again._

"_He's not part of the deal, mate. Leave him be."_

"_D-d-Dad?" Dad turned and jumped at the sight of Jones before grinning with a cheesy smile. Jones started laughing then and Dad pulled me back and behind him. _

"_Lookee here, boys. Two lost birds." He started towards us as his men came out from wherever they had hidden. _

"_Two birds who neva learned to fly!" He pulled his cutlass out and Dad backed us into the railing. _

_I lifted my head from the ground to see Mercer about to pull the trigger on Dad. I scrambled up and ran out in the middle of them. _

"_Dad!" I cried and then pain hit me in the chest and I slowly sank forward into Dad's arms. Heaviness descended upon me, but I had no clue what was going on. I blacked out._

* * *

_We pilfer, we pillage, _

_We don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties yo, ho._

The sound of someone singing softly in my ear registered and I frowned lightly. Who was that? An instrument was playing lightly too and I frowned again. What was it called? Guitar. But who was singing and playing? I could feel someone's heartbeat under me and realized that I was in someone's lap and someone's arm was lying across my lap. I wondered why the pillow I was on was so soft.

Something touched my head gently and I almost jumped slightly as rough fingertips smoothing out my frown lines before going through my hair. Pain. Whoever was touching me probed a spot on my forehead and it hurt. I wanted to push the hand away, but I couldn't move. Panicked, I tried to move and finally succeeded in moving my head. The hand stopped probing my sore spot and then they gently brushed my cheek. Frustrated that I didn't know what was going on I moved my head again and the fingers stroked my cheek again.

I opened my eyes then and saw something across from me. Grandpa was leaning in a chair, eyes closed and his feet propped up on Dad's desk and he was strumming his guitar lightly. He must have felt my gaze for he opened his eyes focusing on me. We stared at one another for a while and then he gave me a small smile and cleared his throat. The singing stopped and something shifted under me. My eyes flickered up and I moved my head slightly to see Dad looking down at me.

His dark brown eyes met mine and he smiled a bit. I blinked at him and then looked down at my bare chest, expecting to see a hole there. Instead I saw a jagged scar down the middle of my chest. I winced as it started to hurt and Dad's grip on me tightened slightly and I felt my ribs ache.

"You're a lucky little boy." Grandpa murmured and I looked at him in confusion. He grinned at me and held up the medallion necklace he had given me. But there was a dent in it and I frowned. Grandpa laughed at my expression. "It saved yer life lad."

"Aye, it blocked the bullet from going into your chest." I looked up at Dad and he cradled my face. "Are you all right, boy?"

"Am I really awake?" I asked quietly and Dad and Grandpa chuckled. I looked up at Dad and he smiled at me gently.

"Yes, son. You are."

"You mean I didn't die?"

"No, of course not." Dad said looking half-horrified. Grandpa moved his chair closer to us and patted my arm.

"Why do you think that?"

"I-I saw my life pass…I think. Either that or just memories…My head hurts." Grandpa chuckled and reached back to stretch his arms. Dad sighed and moved a bit and I slid off his lap, feeling a bubble of guilt. Grandpa stood up and ruffled my hair as he grabbed his hat from Dad's desk top.

"I'm goin' to find ye somethin' to eat." He told me and then looked at Dad expectantly as he walked.

"Err, I'll be back lad. Have to take the helm." Obviously that look had been to remind him of his job. Fear sank in my stomach and I gulped.

"O-okay." I said, pushing back the feeling that I was going to be alone. Dad looked at me for a moment and then patted my head before he left closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Please review! Two chaps left! Next one is when everyone leaves :( So sad! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I'll tell you right now, I cried when I was typing this chap! I guess when you imagine all this characters together it makes it seem like you are the one feels what they feel. **

**Okay,**

**Guest: He just got stabbed, not too bad though, he was really losing blood more than anything. Thanks for the review!**

**Superfan44: It's very sad! Thanks for the review!**

**Shadowknight1121: Yes, like father like son! Haha! Thanks!**

* * *

(~Chapter 15: Goodbyes~)

I wasn't about to sit in the cabin while my friends were saying goodbye, so I finally convinced Dad to let me out. He wasn't happy, but at least I was getting a chance to say goodbye while not in bed.

At the moment Kyra, Sam (recovered for the most part), and I stood near the front of the ship, Sam was looking over at the Dutchman. Kyra was trying not to cry and she was failing miserably at it. Sam sighed as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You could still come with us." I offered for the tenth time and Sam's mouth twitched in a small smile.

"I know, but I just can't." he turned to Kyra and I then, his eyes misty with tears. "I made a promise to Will a long time ago and I intend to keep it. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Lizzie." Kyra laughed a bit and Sam smiled wider. He turned to the Dutchman again and Will gave us a wave. We waved back and Will's eyes met mine. _It's alright. _He seemed to say and I gave a nod, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps this was my fault.

I can't imagine what Sam was feeling right now, so I turned to him. He's losing his best friend, his brother for ten years. This was his last chance to see him. I turned from him then trying to compose myself. Kyra sniffed loudly and Sam and I looked at her.

"I never really appreciated him you know." Kyra murmured. "I always teased him."

"He knows." Sam said confidently and I relaxed a little knowing he was right. Kyra gave a small smirk then.

"You have to keep an eye on Junior." Sam and I's eyes widened and she beamed at us.

"W-what?"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know what they'll be doing on that island?" Sam blushed a deep red color that almost matched Kyra's hair and I snickered.

"Shut up, Kyra." Sam stated and I snickered again.

"Do you remember that day we all met?" I asked and Kyra rolled her eyes.

"When you hit Will with that bread loaf?"

"I thought he was trying to attack me!" I said in defense, but a small bout of laughter escaped me and Kyra giggled. Sam snickered.

"That was when Kyra came up and jumped on that one officer's back." Now we were in hysterics all of clinging to the side of the railing.

"Or that time when Jason dressed up in that ghost outfit and scared the store keep?" Kyra laughed. "Will was so mad."

"Or that time that Kyra tried to climb that tree and she fell on Will's head?" Sam offered and Kyra glowered as pink tinted her cheeks.

"He startled me!"

"Well how about when Sam tried to pull one over on Gillette?" We all laughed again and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I thought it would work." He stated and we laughed again as he started laughing too. "Jason was helping by making faces behind his back." I shrugged.

"He had it coming." Sam stopped laughing then and sighed. I was really going to miss Sam, Will too of course, but Sam and I…. It was going to be hard to not see him with us anymore.

"I'm going to miss you guys. You're the only friends I have." Sam murmured.

"We still will be, Sammy." Kyra put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him from behind. "We always will be."

"Yeah." I added putting a hand on his arm. "You're our best friend too."

"Your chariot awaits, Your Highness." Gibbs called and we turned to see that the long boat was ready for Elizabeth to take to the island. The ship fell silent as Lizzie came down from the top deck and we all lined up together to tell her goodbye. The three of us moved towards where Dad was standing and he shifted to make room for us.

Lizzie stopped at Barbossa and gave him a nod. He nodded to her back, though surprisingly it wasn't mocking.

"Mrs. Turner." He murmured and she smiled at him. Down the row she went. Pintel and Ragetti were trying not to sob aloud and Kyra almost giggled.

"Goodbye, poppet." Pintel stated and Ragetti burst into tears. Barbossa shot him an irritated look and this time Kyra did giggle aloud. She went past Mullroy and Murtogg (both of whom turned pirate) and they tipped their hats to her. She gave a wave to Marty and Cotton and they waved back. finally she made it to us. Dad leaned against the railing, pretending not to care that she was there and I felt Grandpa come up behind me.

"Goodbye, lass. Take care." He told her and she smiled a bit.

"I will thank you." She then turned to Dad. "Jack. It would have never worked out between us." She told him teasingly and Sam, Kyra, and I snickered. Dad gave a small chuckle at us and her.

"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'." He grinned at her a little. She leaned forward to kiss him and he, for once, back out of it holding his hands up. "Once was quite enough." He said and she nodded.

"Kyra, I'll miss you." Lizzie hugged Kyra to her.

"Thanks for leaving me with all the men." Kyra said teasingly and Lizzie laughed.

"You can handle it." Lizzie pulled away from Kyra and then pulled me into her arms, pressing her lips against my forehead. "Jason, I'll never forget you. From the first time I saw you on the docks, I just knew you were going to become a pirate."

"You know Lizzie, I was thinking the same about you." I told her and she smiled against my head. "I won't forget you either, Lizzie. After all it was you that told me to go down to the barracks that night to talk to Dad." Dad looked surprised and then put a hand on my head as Lizzie pulled away from us.

"I'll bring him to you." Dad murmured to her about Sam and she nodded.

"Thank you…for everything." Dad grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth Turner." I said and she smiled at me, tears in her eyes as she started down the ladder to the boat below.

"Goodbye, Jason Sparrow." And with that she was gone from site into the boat and I really didn't think I'd have the heart to watch her row away.

Grandpa patted my shoulder as he went by and I smiled at him before turning back to Sam. Sam leaned against the railing and I saw his shoulder's sag a bit. Kyra and I exchanged looks. There wasn't really anything either of us could say that would make it better. We were all feeling the pull of losing one other and I think it scared us all. I actually wasn't sure that Kyra and I would stick together. It didn't seem likely with that father of hers waiting to try and pull the Pearl from me and Dad, but I wasn't about to tell Sam that. There was no need to worry or upset him.

* * *

"Goodbye, Will." I murmured as the green flash went across the sky when the sun went down and Kyra turned to hug Sam again.

"Please take care of yourself, Sammy. Don't get into trouble."

"I won't. As long as the two of you don't forget about me."

"Never, Sam." I said holding back a choked sound that threatened to come up. It would only make him upset if I told him how lonely I was going to be not knowing if I'd ever see him again.

"We can't forget you." Kyra chimed in, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Come on, lad." Dad said and we turned to him. Sam nodded and pushed off the railing.

"Goodbye everyone!" Sam called to the crew and they waved back.

Choruses of "Goodbye, Sam!" came from them all and Barbossa stopped him before he could continue to the railing.

"Thank you, lad. Ye've been nothin' but a kind lad, since I met ya."

"Just keep an eye on Kyra, Captain Barbossa." Sam said with a grin and Barbossa nodded.

"Be safe, lad."

"Goodbye, Sam." Gibbs murmured and Sam hugged the older man much to his surprise.

"Goodbye, Gibbs. Don't forget me."

"I won't lad." He promised and Dad put an arm around him leading him to the other row boat below.

"Bye, Sam." I called again and Sam looked at me as he went down the ladder.

"Bye, Jase. Bye Kyra." Kyra nodded to him and we watched as Dad rowed them towards the island. Kyra turned from the railing and walked away, unable to watch and I followed too. She veered off taking a run down into the cellar and Barbossa followed her at a safe distance in case she got angry that he followed. I went into the cabin and shut the door behind me releasing my own downpour of emotions. I'm sure all of us were thinking the same thing...

_Is this the last time we'll see each other?_

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Sam didn't speak as he and Jack made their way towards the island. Jack couldn't stand the silence for long.

"How's your side?"

"It's not as painful now." Sam mused as he examined the spot where he had been stabbed by the sword. Jack nodded and the silence lapsed again.

"Will you write to us? Or at least send Mr. Cotton's parrot?" Sam asked suddenly. Jack smiled at the enquiry and nodded.

"Aye. Jason won't let us forget you and Mrs. Turner." Sam smiled back, though a bit sadly and Jack stopped rowing a moment.

"Jack?"

"I want ya to promise me something young Samuel."

"Um, okay."

"You're the man of the house now, until William returns." Sam nodded and Jack smiled a bit. Sam took in Jack's words feeling proud that Jack had confidence in him. "If you should ever need any of us….Or if Lizzie needs us for anything then you can send letters to Tortuga, savvy?"

"Who's in Tortuga?"

"Me half the time." Jack winked and Sam grinned. "Just send them to John Smith. I'll get them and send replies back."

"Sure, Jack." Sam stated and Jack leaned forward putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You're a good lad, Sam. I'm glad to have met you and my son is lucky to have such a good friend." Sam hugged Jack then and it surprised him at first as he relaxed into the hug.

"Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you, Captain Jack. You've been there for me and you gave Jason what he had wanted for so long." Jack smiled a little and Sam patted him this time. "He needs you, Jack. Don't forget that."

"I won't lad." Jack promised and he resumed rowing. They reached the island, both feeling better about the future and Sam hopped out of the boat. Lizzie was waiting along the beach and she waved at Sam and Jack.

"Goodbye, Jack."

"Goodbye, Samuel. You and Mrs. Turner keep out of trouble, savvy?"

"Okay." Sam took one last look at the _Pearl_ and then back at Jack. "Jack, will you do _me_ a favor?"

"Aye."

"Tell Barbossa to keep an eye on Kyra. She really needs him."

"Aye, lad I'll do that."

"And tell Jason and Kyra to write often!" Jack laughed and started to row away.

"I will! And tell Lizzie to tell if she needs anything. Can't read minds from across the sea!" Elizabeth smiled at Jack as he rowed away and put her arms around Sam.

"I'm going to miss them all." He murmured and Elizabeth nodded, putting her chin on his head.

"I will too. Especially that infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." With that she and Sam turned and made their way to the cottage that Jack had seen to, making it habitable for them. It was on the top of a hill, overlooking the sea, so that one day her ship would come sailing in. Sam ran ahead to look at the house and as Elizabeth followed; she placed a hand on her stomach almost as if she knew that in nine months a baby Turner would be on the way. That thought made her smile and she gave the _Black_ _Pearl_ one last look before going inside.

* * *

Meanwhile…

When Teague went back into the cabin he found his grandson sitting in his Jack's chair, his back to Teague. _He is too small. _It was true, the boy was about a head shorter than most boys his age and twice as skinny. He had some muscle true enough, but Jason was wiry it was a wonder he didn't blow away in a storm. Looking down at the tray in his hands he concluded that what he placed on it, would have to do for now. Jason needed more food than he was sure Jack was giving him. He watched the boy for a moment before clearing his throat.

"You were supposed to get back into bed, boy." Teague said gruffly and Jason made the chair squeak, but didn't respond. "Lad." Jason turned then, giving Teague a hollow-eyed look. Teague sensed something was wrong and leaned on the desk-top.

"What is it, boy?" Jason shook his head and Teague rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me. I don't like it."

"Sorry." Jason murmured his voice barely above a whisper and Teague frowned.

"There's that word again. _Sorry_. What have ya got to be sorry for, eh?" Jason didn't respond and he looked back out the window.

"Everything's different." Jason spoke again and Teague smiled at his back sadly. "Will has to spend ten years on the Dutchman and now Lizzie is gone…..Sam too. I feel like everything's been turned upside down."

"It's an odd turn of events true enough." Teague said gently coming to kneel near his grandson. He placed a hand on the boy's knee. "But perhaps it's for the best things ended up like they did."

"I'm going to miss them, Grandpa."

"I know, lad. I will too." Jason flung his arms around Teague sobbing onto his shoulder and Teague shushed him. "I know it's not easy, but it'll be all right."

"We used to do everything together."

"You still can, lad. It isn't forever. You might be surprised how time flies." Jason buried his face into his grandpa further and Teague lifted him and sat in Jack's chair pulling the boy closer. He let Jason sob for his friend, knowing how hurt the boy was and finally the cries subsided and Teague felt Jason's head fall against his shoulder.

"Everything will get better, boy. You'll see." Teague murmured and he sat and held his grandson watching as the stars started to come out overhead. That night Jason dreamed of things he, Kyra, and Sam used to do.

* * *

Kyra refused to turn as her father came down the steps behind her. She only tightened her arms around her knees. Barbossa heard her trying to stifle her sobs and stopped on the bottom step unsure of what to say. Finally he moved and came to sit beside her.

"Lass."

"I'm going to miss him, father. Why does it hurt so?"

"You've had lots of adventures together. Spent many years together, aye?"

"Yes."

"That's why it hurts ye. Yer friendship with young Samuel isn't going to be forgotten lass."

"But he's gone….I-I don't know what to do anymore." Kyra sobbed again and Barbossa pulled her against his side.

"Don't worry, lass. Perhaps you'll see him again, someday." Kyra nodded and turned to her father and they sat like that for awhile, neither one wanting to move and neither one wanting to leave.

"I swear, that you'll never have to hurt again, lass." Kyrs shut her eyes as she pushed back the heartache of leaving Sam.

* * *

_Well, one chap to go! And then OST! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, this is the last chap! Short, but the story is over. At least until I start OST! Okay so a HUGE thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favored, alerted and just plain enjoyed this series! I can't say when I'll have OST's up but It'll be soon! **

**Superfan44: Sam won't be in the next one :( He's with Lizzie. But of course Jason and Kyra will be! Thank you so much for sticking with this story!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I can't wait either!**

**Shadowknight1121: You've stuck with me this whole time thank you, thank you! Yes, it was sad :(**

(~Chapter 16: Stranded Again~)

**Two weeks later…**

"Get to walkin', Sparrow." Barbossa grinned madly pointing his scabbard at me. "Or just come back on the ship. Either way I am takin' control. I be the Captain now." I narrowed my eyes at him and everyone else that was standing around watching.

"Sod off, mate." I snapped back and then smirked. "I wouldn't sail with you if you were the last scraggly bearded pirate in the entire sea!" Most of the crew snickered at that and even Kyra giggled a bit. Barbossa shot them all dirty looks, Kyra too, and then he whirled back around.

"One last chance, brat." He warned and I put my arms across my chest. I almost laughed aloud at what his face will look like when he finds out what I had been doing in his room earlier. Dad will be so proud...

"Um...Let me think….NO!" I then saluted them all. "Gents and lady." I have bowed to Kyra. "You will remember this as the day that you almost caught the son of Captain! Jack! Sparrow!" I turned and dove into the water below as the crew of pirates called my name and I popped up from the water as they rushed to the side of the ship.

"Barbossa you scraggly bearded old man! This won't be the last you see of us! We'll be back to get our ship!" Barbossa stomped off and I waved to the remaining crew who looked a bit saddened that I was floating a little ways from Tortuga's port. Kyra stayed at the end of the ship watching me and I gave her a nod. She was always going to take her father's side just as I would always pick Dad's. She nodded back and waved at me. I waved back and sighed as the _Black Pearl_, my home, sailed away without me.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

"Granted it tends to list to port, and has been on occasion, known to frighten young women." Jack informed with his usual sultry tone that he took when talking to beautiful wenches. Giselle and Scarlett clung to Jack's sides both of them giggling at his speech and Jack grinned at each one. "But I promise you, you will not be disappointed." They had just come from one of the many taverns and Jack was ready to set sail again.

"Is that it?" Giselle asked and Jack turned at her dissatisfied tone.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Scarlett enquired, looking at the tiny boat.

"It's not very big." Giselle scoffed.

"Love, _that_ is a dingy." Jack corrected narrowing his eyes at the small boat that was docked in place of his beloved _Pearl_. "_My _vessel is magnificent and fierce and huge-ish and…gone." Jack concluded frowning deeper. "Why is it gone?"

"Is that it there?" Giselle asked and Jack looked to where her line of vision was. Jack brightened.

"Yes, there it is." His face fell again. "Why is it there?" He looked down at the two women. "It's much bigger up close."

"Jack, you promised you'd take us for a ride." Scarlett sighed and Jack grimaced.

"Isn't that your son? In the water?" Giselle nodded towards a bobbling figure.

"What the hell?" Jack frowned as Jason coughed up water attempting to pull himself into the dingy. He collapsed inside and all they could see was a hand as he thrust it in the air with a loud burst of air.

"Don't need help, thanks for askin'." Jason muttered loudly and Jack frowned.

"I was to be given the first ride." Giselle snapped suddenly. Jack spotted something lying on the deck and rolled his eyes. Gibbs was sleeping on his side, a stuffed bear under one arm.

"What? You?" Scarlett snapped back. "Not what he said."

"I never!"

Jack ignored the bickering and with his cup of rum he poured it right on his sleeping First Mate's face. Gibbs sputtered and swore as he sat up and blinked at Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs? Any particular reason why my ship is gone? And me son was swimming to shore?" Gibbs blinked.

"The ship? We're on the ship." Gibbs stated and waved a hand as he settled back down to sleep. "Lad's with Barbossa." Jack gave him an confused look mixed with a frown at that last part and suddenly Gibbs shot up.

"Jack! The ship's gone!"

"Really!" Jack said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"If you want to know, that old fart made me jump ship!" Jason called from the dingy and Jack frowned. "I half drowned on the way here, if you're interested…." Screams from the fighting women did not improve Jack's mood and he stromed over to them.

"Ladies! Will you please shut it?" The wenches stopped and stared at Jack in shock. Jason sat up in the dingy and Gibbs stood behind Jack nervously. "Listen to me." He turned to Giselle. "Yes, I lied to you."

"No, I don't love you." Jack told Scarlett.

"Of course it makes you look fat." Jack looked back at Giselle who was gaping at him now.

"I've never been to Brussels."

"It's pronounced 'egregious'."

"By the way, no, I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies."

"And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?" Jack ended his rant and for a moment no one spoke. Finally after a brief agreement, Giselle slapped Jack knocking his head to the side. Next Scarlett hit his other side and Jack in turn slapped Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Jack with wide eyes and Jack only grinned at him. Gibbs nodded knowing he deserved it and Jack grimaced.

"Take what you can."

"Give nothing back." Jack answered and they hit fists.

"See ya around, laddie!" Gibbs called to Jason and the boy waved at him.

"Bye, Mr. Gibbs! It's a pleasure sailing with you." Gibbs laughed aloud and shook his head at jack.

"Full of charm, like his old man, eh?"

"Don't remind me." Jack grinned back.

"Good luck, Jack." Jack put his hand on Gibbs should and patted him before walking down towards Jason who was lying once again at the bottom of the dingy.

"Tell me ladies," Gibbs called to Scarlett and Giselle and they paused as Gibbs caught up to them. "What do you know about sea turtles?"

* * *

"Again with the sea turtles?" Jason asked as Jack came and stood at the end of the dock, his eyes locked on the slowly fading view of the _Black Pearl_. "I'm going to miss her too, Dad." Jack tore his eyes away and looked at his son. "Come Dad, I told Barbossa we'd be back and get our ship. We better head out." Jack chuckled a bit and got down into the dinghy and Jason took the rope off the dock. Then he rowed them out a bit from Tortuga where no one would recognize them and looked at his father.

"Where too, Captain?" Jack sighed.

"I don't know actually." Jack paused when Jason smirked.

"I have something you'll like."

"What? Rum?"

"No, Dad." Jason rolled his eyes and he tapped the many bottles that were under his seat. "You have _that_. This is something that Barbossa needs too." Jack grew curious.

"Out with it, lad."

"Here." Jason slapped Jack's knee with a rolled up something and Jack took it. He unfurled it and a bark of laughter came to his face.

"Good one, lad. That old bastard won't be able to live this down!"

"I knew he'd try to pull something like that, so I took the liberty to take it." Jack laughed again and patted his son.

"Great job, boy!" Jason beamed and then he leaned over as Jack laid the map out.

"What is it we're trying to find?"

"The Fountain of Youth." Jack murmured and Jason looked at the map and then at Jack.

"Another way to live forever, eh?" He tried to keep his voice light and Jack nodded, obviously not catching the forced tone.

"We'll find it." He said determinedly and Jack smiled. "And we'll get there way before Barbossa."

"I wish I could see the look on that old goats face..."

* * *

Kyra sighed and pushed off the railing as Jason started towards the docks. She was really going to miss him, but her father came first. Always.

"All men up the ratlines!" Barbossa shouted and Kyra turned to her father. He was giving a peanut to little Jack the monkey. "Oh, you want a taste of this?" He was murmuring and Kyra rolled her eyes. Sometimes it seemed that he loved that monkey more than her. "Oh, that's a good boy! You're Daddy's boy!"

"Come here, Jack. Come to Kyra." She said loudly and the monkey leapt into her arms. Barbossa turned to her and she smirked. "Daddy's boy indeed." She mocked and Barbossa rolled his eyes. She smirked more and looked at monkey. "You like me more don't you? You're a good little monkey. Oh, yes, you are! Oh, yes, you are!"

"Sir?" Pintel asked he and the others came running up the steps. "Some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leaving Captain Jack behind. "

Again." Ragetti added and Pintel nodded in agreement.

"Again. And making the lad….jump ship…"

"Is that so?" Kyra looked at her father also. She was a little uncomfortable too, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"It would make us feel a whole lot better regarding our fortunes if we could see that item you told us about."

"On the charts." Marty chimed.

"Aye. With our own eyes." Pintel pleaded and Ragetti nodded.

"To help put an ease to our burden of guilt, so to speak." Kyra watched her father mull it over a minute and then he nodded.

"Ah. Feast your eyes upon this, mateys." Barbossa went over to the chart that they had used to get to the Locker and Kyra sat up on the railing to get a better view of what they were after now. "There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, and lady, I give you the Fountain of Youth!" Barbossa unfurled the map and Kyra gasped. Where the spinning piece was supposed to be was a large gaping hole. Someone had cut it out.

"Jason…"Kyra giggled a bit and Barbossa rolled his eyes angrily.

"Sparrow Junior." Barbossa spat angrily.

"No wonder 'e was so smug earlier." Pintel chimed and Barbossa gave him a deadly look and he clammed up as did everyone that was sniggering at Jason's great escape. "Curse that damn brat! If I ever see him again, I'll kill 'im!" He threw the rest of the map at the ground and stomped off. Kyra smiled to herself as he did and looked out to sea.

"Good luck out there, Jason Sparrow, the world is in trouble when you're loose."

* * *

_Yo ho, yo ho _

_A pirate's life for me_

Jack hummed to himself as he fixed the sails and Jason ran up their pirate flag, the one with the little red sparrow on the top right hand corner. Jason leaned back one that was done and beamed at his father as he gathered the oars once again.

_We're devils and black sheep _

_And really bad eggs_

"Ponce de Leon?" Jason read and Jack grinned.

"Aye, lad."

"Which way?" Jack lifted a finger as he got out his compass. Flicking open the compass Jack frowned as the needle supn and rested just to the side of him. Looking down Jack smiled.

"Ah." He lifted a rum bottle and Jason rolled his eyes. Jack took a sip from the rum and his eye brows rose as the needle spun again, pointing northwest. Jason laughed and started rowing. After a few minutes Jason sighed at the open water and looked at Jack.

"Dad?"

"Aye?"

"Grandpa's not gonna be happy. He'll want to kill you."

"Don't remind me." Jack muttered. It was going to be a long trip. He heard another sigh and looked at his son. He was gazing out at the water, a mixture of sadness and apprehension on his face and Jack put a hand on him. Jason jumped with a start and turned to his father.

"Don't worry, son. We'll go where the wind takes us. We're survivors you and I. We've already survived cursed gold, undead pirates, Davy Jones-"

"Donovan." Jason muttered and Jack nodded.

"Aye him too." He gave Jason a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "We'll be alright lad, you'll see. No one can keep a Sparrow down." Jason smiled back finally and Jack released him and leaned back in the small boat.

"Now get to rowin'." Jack smirked.

"Aye, aye, Captain Sparrow." Jason smirked back and they were off, fading into the sunset.

_Drink up me hearties, Yo ho!_

* * *

Rumors flew over the next several months that the Sparrows were spotted several times in many different ports but none of the rumors were confirmed. And the fabled fountain of Ponce de Leon was again forgotten….

Nine months after the incident with Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett, a woman gave birth. The birth of a baby boy which was promptly named: William Tuner the Third or just Willie to his mother and his uncle, Samuel Evans. And ten years from then, they would be reunited with the one they had lost.

The End

* * *

_Okay, so what do you think? How do you think Blackbeard and Angelica will take to Jason? Will they like him, hate him? What do you think? If you have been __following this for a while then you know what's to come for Jason and Jack! A blast from the past! If don't know then you'll have to wait until the next story is up! _

_Until then, PWT!_


End file.
